Wild Justice
by WhiteWolf CS
Summary: DISCONTINUED. M-Preg; Slash: LegolasElrond . Legolas has fled both from Mirkwood and his lover, seeking sanctuary within the boarders of Imladris. He has told no one of his departure and he will tell no one his reasons. Why has our Prince fled?
1. Chapter 1: Sanctuary

- - -

**Wild Justice**

- - -

**Pairing(s): **Legolas/OC. Legolas/Elrond (eventual). Legolas/Elladan (mentioned).

**Rating: **PG-13/R-Rated (nothing graphic).

**Summary: **Legolas has fled both from Mirkwood and his lover, seeking sanctuary within the boarders of Imladris. He has told no one of his departure and he will tell no one his reasons. Why has our Prince fled? And from what does he flee?

**Warning: **AU; Slash; M-Preg; Angst.

**Notes: **Thanks to MoroTheWolfGod for the Plot Bunny.

- - -

**Chapter 1: Sanctuary**

There came a sharp knock at the door before it opened and a young Elf stepped into the lavishly decorated study of the Lord of Imladris.

"Forgive my intrusion, Lord Elrond." The young Elf bowed respectfully. "There is a stranger downstairs whom seeks to speak to the Lord of Imladris in private. He will neither give name nor show his true face."

Lord Elrond put down the papers he had been reading through and stood up, his eyes holding a frown of confusion and curiosity.

"Lead the way, Uinen." Spoke the Elven lord.

He followed the young Elf down the darkened corridors and stairways towards the front halls. Upon reaching the area where this stranger was, his frown made its way upon his brow. His guards stood around the figure, weapons pointed.

Uinen, seeing his Lord's expression hastily added: "He has asked for sanctuary, but he will say no more, other than to request a word with you, my Lord."

"Lower your weapons!" Elrond ordered. He was somewhat displeased that his guards had sought such an action on a single stranger who, although armed, seemed to pose no threat. Imladris was not a hostile place and should not be made to appear thus by his own guardsmen.

"Stranger." He spoke soon after. "I am the Lord of Imladris, I am Lord Elrond. You request me, now speak."

The stranger turned his body to face the direction from whence the voice came but he would not look up. "Forgive me, my lord, if I have interrupted you." He bowed his head slightly in respect. "I am indeed honoured that you will grant me thy presence, but I must request that I speak to you in private."

Lord Elrond shifted slightly. His sharp eyes were trying to see past the dark travelling hood of the stranger. The voice was recognisable- male and Elvish, one of the woodland Elves, perhaps? But there too was a strange familiarity to it. He struggled to place a face to the voice.

"Will you show me no face, stranger?"

"I am afraid that I cannot. I seek sanctuary, my lord. I cannot risk word of who I am to travel, though even my precautions may be in vain."

Lord Elrond struggled once more to place a name, a face, anything recognisable to the sweet melodious voice. He turned once more to his guards. "Speak of this encounter to no one, not even amongst yourselves. Leave us now." He waited as his guards left, Uinen being the last. He trusted them all and knew that there was no need to threaten or pressurize his guards. All were loyal to him and were so willingly.

Once the hallway was empty Lord Elrond bid the stranger to follow him, leading them both through a series of halls until they passed through into an empty meeting room.

Lord Elrond lit a few candles before he turned to address the Stranger, he gasped in shock. A pair of bright green eyes framed by a halo of golden spun hair met his vision.

"Legolas Greenleaf?" Elrond was extremely confused now. "Why does the Prince of Mirkwood seek sanctuary within the boarders of Imladris?"

The younger elf bit his bottom lip timidly and his eyes flickered downwards. "I am afraid, my lord, that I have gotten myself into quite a predicament and I seek sanctuary until..." he frowned. "Well I know not how long I shall need sanctuary." He looked up again to meet Lord Elrond's gaze.

"I shall grant you sanctuary for a time, but before I do I must know your reasons." His gaze was sharp and stern as if he were about to reprimand a young'en for bad behaviour.

Legolas Greenleaf shook his head. Golden hair flying about his face. "You think ill of me, do not. I have committed no crimes that are punishable."

"Why then seek sanctuary? What do you try to escape from?"

The younger Elf turned his head, his green eyes darkened, taking on a far off look of longing as he stared out of the window. His high cheekbones where sharpened by the flickering candlelight and he looked suddenly sad. He sighed heavily: "Please ask of me no questions. If you will not grant me sanctuary I shall leave immediately."

Lord Elrond shook his head. "I cannot throw you out so late into the night, fair prince. Not only would it be immoral of me, but also it would be of insult to you. Come. You have sanctuary, but we shall speak again. Not the morrow nor until a week yonder, I have matters that need to be attended to first. You may stay, yes. Your sanctuary is granted until next we speak."

He blew out three of the five candles he had lit and picked up the other two- handing one to Legolas and holding onto one himself.

"I beg of you not to tell anyone that I am here, my lord." Said Legolas seriously.

Lord Elrond beheld the younger elf once more. "As you wish, my Prince, but come now. It is late and you must be weary from the days' toils. I will show you your room. You wish a meal?"

"Nay," He lied. "I shall be fine this night." In truth he was not fine. Nor was he sated; he had not eaten properly for the three days and nights of hard travelling he had done. He had eaten whatever he could catch or find but there was not much one could fill up on whilst on the run. For one you needed time: time to hunt, time to kill and time to cook; time he did not have.

Besides, he was far too tired to worry about eating. He felt as though he could sleep for a thousand years and more; there hadn't been much time for proper sleeping either. Though, the Elven prince knew now that with his sanctuary enforced he would sleep both in safety and comfort, without fear of capture. He would have smiled in contentedness if not that his stomach chose that exact moment to rumble loudly.

Lord Elrond's sharp eyes were immediately turned on him. Legolas blushed a little, his free hand gripping at his abdomen. The Lord of Imladris wanted to scold the Elven Prince for trying to deceive him and would have, if not for the obvious exhaustion the younger elf projected. Instead, placing a smile onto his ancient face he spoke in his wise voice: "I shall have a light meal brought up to you. And I will appoint someone to bring you all your meals."

Legolas Greenleaf opened his mouth to stubbornly protest before thinking better of it. "I thank you, Lord Elrond." He smiled softly and Elrond nodded his head once before continuing to lead them both to the guest rooms.

The young Elf following with hood once more drawn up over his blond head.

- - -

**To Be Continued...?**

**If you want to read more check out one of my Yahoo!Groups (Links on my profile!) **

**Here you will find all the current chapters of Wild Justice archived in the Files Section. My Groups gets first updates of everything that may not be posted elsewhere for weeks. **

**Peace,**

**CS WhiteWolf**

- - -


	2. Chapter 2: Silence is a Virtue

- - -

**Wild Justice**

- - -

**Pairing(s): **Legolas/OC. Legolas/Elrond (eventual). Legolas/Elladan (mentioned).

**Rating: **PG-13/R-Rated (nothing graphic).

**Summary: **Legolas has fled both from Mirkwood and his lover, seeking sanctuary within the boarders of Imladris. He has told no one of his departure and he will tell no one his reasons. Why has our Prince fled? And from what does he flee?

**Warning: **AU; Slash; M-Preg; Angst.

**Notes: **Thanks to MoroTheWolfGod for the Plot Bunny.

- - -

**Chapter 2: Silence is a Virtue**

Legolas Greenleaf awoke with the dawning of the new day, still filled with fatigue. He did not immediately rise, instead deciding to lie a while and watch the rising sun out of the bedroom window. For a brief moment he felt nothing but simple, primitive joy at watching the dark sky paling and heating with the coming of morning. Such repetitions in his life, in spite of everything, still brought a smile to his lips, glad that at least some things never changed and that he could at least rely on the ever-altering yet rhythmic cycles of the world.

The young elf yawned, stretching his long arms above his head and shimmying further down into the soft bed with its luxuriously warm covers: a beatific smile now covering his features. A sudden, sharp knock to his door however, made all happiness drain from his body. He bolted upright, all remains of sleep vacating his weary body. His mind immediately thinking the worst, and even as he called out to inquire as to whom the knocker may be, he was already making plans within his mind to dive out the bedroom window and hastily descend the conveniently growing vines of Ivy, which were climbing all the walls of the house that faced towards the South.

The voice of a female answered to his call and the Elf nearly collapsed in relief. Suddenly feeling extremely foolish for his seemingly immature behaviour he quickly found his discarded shirt from the night before and hurriedly pulled it over his head, his legging he had slept in. He then permitted the servant of Lord Elrond's home to enter.

The door opened slowly and an elderly, yet beautiful elf entered carrying a sliver try laden with food and drink. She smiled at him and Legolas could not help but return the gesture. He seated himself at the edge of the bed as she set the tray down and went about sorting the layout of the plates on the small table set near the window. Legolas watched her in distraction of his previous fears.

She had dark mahogany-brown hair almost to her waist and unmarked by the time of her age. Indeed, the only hint of her ancientness lay not in her appearance- for she was as beautiful as any of her kind, if not more so; nor in her movements- for she seemed both agile and graceful as all elves were; but in her dark eyes- for when she met his own sparkling green ones he could see proof of unimaginable knowledge and wisdom.

She spoke briefly, introducing herself and bidding him a good morning and hoping that his sleep had been a peaceful one. She said that the Master of the House- Lord Elrond sent his greetings also and that he would 'be in touch' so-to-say. She then bowed her head, no-doubt having been informed of his status and exited the room.

Legolas waited a few moments, sitting where he was and mulling over thoughts that were his own. Finally settling on some inward agreement he stepped closer to the window. Smells of the freshly picked fruits and steaming soup filling his nostrils and causing his stomach to grumble hungrily. He placed a soothing hand over his belly as his eyes hungrily devoured the sight before him. He began by pouring himself a small glass of red wine, adding liberal amounts of the cool spring-water to dilute the strong taste, and seating himself on the window seat. He then greedily ate at the luscious fruits and pieces of dried meat, sipping his more water-than-wine concoction and dipping freshly baked bread into his vegetable soup.

Finishing, he sat back with a soft sigh, turning his head to catch the sunlight and smiling once more. He could slowly feel his strength catching up with him. Now that he was as safe as could be, he could focus all his energies on trying to... to... Legolas shook his head, a dark frown making its way onto his face. A series of small clouds passed before the weak sun, plunging his room into a picture of dull grey and black, a bit like his world.

The Elf stood swiftly and started to wash and change- anything to avert his mind from the grief's and troubles it so desperately wanted to delve into. He had brought no spare clothing with him and so would have to make do with the travellers clothing supplied with the room- but at least they were clean. He hadn't really intended to flee his home of Mirkwood, rather what was _in _Mirkwood.

Shaking his head to dispel such contrite feelings, the Elf thought enthusiastically about leaving the room for a stroll within the protected grounds of Imladris or venturing into the colossal library of books and scrolls that the Elven Lord was rumoured to have. Pulling on his cloak and tucking his golden locks behind his pointed ears and beneath the dark hood, he moved over to the door and grasped the handle. He turned his head slightly, his sharp eyes looking out the window to the once more lightened sky.

"_Cormamin Niuve Tenna' Ta Elea LleAau'_," he whispered into the empty room, his eyes clouding with suppressed emotions. "But thou hast brought this upon us both, _melamine_."

- - -

**Elvish**:

"_Cormamin Niuve Tenna' Ta Elea LleAau'_," : My heart shall weep until it sees thee again.

"_melamine_." : my love."

- - -

**To Be Continued...?**

**If you want to read more check out one of my Yahoo!Groups (Links on my profile!) **

**Here you will find all the current chapters of Wild Justice archived in the Files Section. My Groups gets first updates of everything that may not be posted elsewhere for weeks. **

**Peace,**

**CS WhiteWolf**

- - -


	3. Chapter 3: Lord of Horses

- - -

**Wild Justice**

- - -

**Pairing(s): **Legolas/OC. Legolas/Elrond (eventual). Legolas/Elladan (mentioned).

**Rating: **PG-13/R-Rated (nothing graphic).

**Summary: **Legolas has fled both from Mirkwood and his lover, seeking sanctuary within the boarders of Imladris. He has told no one of his departure and he will tell no one his reasons. Why has our Prince fled? And from what does he flee?

**Warning: **AU; Slash; M-Preg; Angst.

**Notes: **Thanks to MoroTheWolfGod for the Plot Bunny.

- - -

**Chapter 3: The Lord of Horses**

He seemed to ride with the wind itself. So agile and in sync were both horse and rider that any who saw them were left in sheer wonder at the perfection they both displayed. A whisper, a faint nudge to the left and the great mare instantly changed pace and direction accordingly. The rider was not known as the Lord of the Horses for nothing.

Ahearn's intense eyes were shining with suppressed emotions as he rode through the deep forests of Mirkwood. His heart dampened with the lack of news he had received. The tall trees shaded both him and his mare from the heat of the day, their thick branches allowing only stray beams of sunlight to filter through and touch upon the dark earth.

Strong hooves beat at the leaf-strewn ground and resounded in his delicately pointed ears. His dark hair and cloak flying out behind him in his speed. Swiftly, with a nudge to the left, Lord and horse burst forth from the captivating woods and out into the bright sunlit clearing, young elves dancing out the way.

Ahearn pulled his mare to a sudden halt and dismounted, stroking the soft mane he whispered kindly to it: _"Diola lle, Arroch, a'mellon"_ a young stable-hand came up and took the reins from him, leading the powerful beast to feed and rest.

Ahearn watched a moment, longing to go feed and brush down the mare himself, but he knew his duties to his king outshone his own desires. He turned his eyes to look briefly around the immediate clearing of the Kingdom of Mirkwood. If he had not seen it so many times before and in much happier circumstances it would have taken his breath away. But now, now not even the promise of peace throughout the entire world of Middle Earth would lift his spirits.

With a bitter sigh, he straightened himself out and headed towards King Thranduil's Palace. Hopefully the king had far better news to tell than he did.

As he approached the Palace the guards bowed their heads respectfully, he acknowledged them in kind with a nod of his head. "Where is the king?" he asked of them.

One of the guards stepped forward. "He is in his Study, my lord. You wish an escort?"

He shook his head distractedly, "Nay. I shall find him myself." A small frown was bestowed upon his pale features as his mind began to drift. Shaking himself from his stupor he headed down one of the torch-lit hallways. A tiny shiver crawled up his spine and he inwardly wondered, not for the first time, what on this earth had possessed the king to build his palace around the caves of Mirkwood. He simply could not fathom it. The place gave him the heebie-jeebies already and that was without the prospect of sleeping in it. He may not be full Elf, but he disliked the caves all the same.

He sighed heavily as his mind once more tried to drift. With a mental slap he urged himself on. Light feet making not even the slightest of echoes as he walked towards King Thranduil's chambers.

Passing a few lavishly carved doors, Ahearn finally reached the Study-room of the king. He knocked heavily and the reply was immediate. He opened the door and bowed courteously. "My king."

King Thranduil turned around and looked upon the half-elf with a look of surprise. "Ahearn! You return so soon. What news do you bring?"

"None my king. For none have seen him. A few travellers around the boarders of your kingdom recall a lone rider passing swiftly, heading away from Mirkwood. They will say no more or less."

Thranduil appeared thoughtful. "You think perhaps he has sworn them to secrecy?"

"It would appear so. How else could your son have disappeared so efficiently?"

"Seemingly I have been a poor judge of his character: I underestimated his desire to leave us."

Both were silent for a moment. Each sunk into their own thoughts, yet both thoughts flowing along the same tracks. Thranduil desperately wished that his son had not left so hastily. If he had known in advance how his badly words would have affected the prince, he would have held his tongue. Or that is what he told himself anyway.

Ahearn however had no regrets; he was still in bitter stubbornness, adamant that he was right and that the prince had blown everything out of proportion. And he most definitely must have been right, for the king himself had agreed with him. It seemed the prince however had his own plans.

"What of the other messengers?" Ahearn was the first to break the lingering silence.

"A few have returned without news. One about a rider leaving Mirkwood." Ahearn dropped his head in frustration and Thranduil sympathised with him. "I understand how hard this must be on you Ahearn, but he is young, care-free, he will realise his error and return before long. You must have patience..."

"I will leave for Imladris in the morning."

Thranduil stopped speaking. "Ahearn?"

"Messengers were sent, told to go to Lothlorien first then Imladris. They will not have been there yet. I will depart tomorrow, if I may have your leave?"

Thranduil watched the brown-haired half-elf with slight compassion. "You have my leave."

Ahearn ducked his head briefly with thanks before departing the king's chambers. He had much to make ready before tomorrows dawn. Thranduil's bright eyes watched his retreating form. The heavy door closed and he sank to his chair in distress. Once more his thoughts caught up with him and he sorely wished he had not spoken so harshly to his son. Echoes of the last exchanged words between them resounded in his ears like a weird mantra, taunting him into anguish:

_You are the crowned Prince of Mirkwood! I will'nt have my only son ruined because of his own stupid mistakes! You will obey my wills and the wills of your lover. So help me if you do not. You are too young for this!" Thranduil looked down upon his son, Legolas Greenleaf in infuriation._

"_So what say you father?" Legolas spat out bitterly, eyes shining with fierce defiance. "That I am old enough to partake in the activities but not old enough to face up to the repercussions?"_

"_Taunt me not! For it will be a cold day in Mordor before I let you disobey me!"_

_Legolas' mouth thinned, teeth clenched and fists balled tight. "What power do you have over me if I am no longer around?" he spun on his heel and marched rapidly away from his father. _

"_Legolas!" _

Oh how he wished he had held his tongue. How he wished he hadn't tried to be so controlling. But fate it seemed had a plan in mind.

- - -

**Elvish**:

"_Diola lle, Arroch, a'mellon"_ : Thank you, Arroch, my friend.

- - -

**To Be Continued...?**

**If you want to read more check out one of my Yahoo!Groups (Links on my profile!) **

**Here you will find all the current chapters of Wild Justice archived in the Files Section. My Groups gets first updates of everything that may not be posted elsewhere for weeks. **

**Peace,**

**CS WhiteWolf**

- - -


	4. Chapter 4: Close Encounter

- - -

**Wild Justice**

- - -

**Pairing(s): **Legolas/OC. Legolas/Elrond (eventual). Legolas/Elladan (mentioned).

**Rating: **PG-13/R-Rated (nothing graphic).

**Summary: **Legolas has fled both from Mirkwood and his lover, seeking sanctuary within the boarders of Imladris. He has told no one of his departure and he will tell no one his reasons. Why has our Prince fled? And from what does he flee?

**Warning: **AU; Slash; M-Preg; Angst.

**Notes: **Thanks to MoroTheWolfGod for the Plot Bunny.

- - -

**Chapter 4: Close Encounter**

Before the dawning of the new day, when the world was still asleep, he was ready to leave. His horse, Arroch, was saddled and packed with his essentials and now stomped at the damp earth with an impatient hoof. He snorted in frustration as his master checked him over, warm air shooting out of his nostrils with a grunt, condensing in the chilly pre-dawn air and hanging suspended for a moment before his face, as if trapped in time, before disappearing inconspicuously into the sleeping world. Arroch let out another impatient snort.

"Calm, my dear. We shall leave shortly, and we will find him." Ahearn stroked his steed's nose gently, turning his face away to look out over the horizon where the sun would begin to rise within the next hour. His jaw became suddenly stubbornly set and he glared at nothing in particular, body tensing in suppressed anger. "So help him if we do not." He whispered sharply. But the only one to hear his words was the creature beside him, and he wasn't about to repeat them to anyone.

"Lord Ahearn?" the dark-haired half-elf spun sharply and watched the approaching servant. A quick bow of the head was given before he was permitted to speak.

"My king gives you his leave, he expresses his concerns also."

"His concerns about what?" he asked brusquely.

"My king does not say, but I believe he means for you to interpret his words as thee sees fit."

Ahearn scowled. "Very well. Please inform thy king that no concern is needed, for I intend to fulfil what I have set out to do. Go now."

He watched the servant scurrying away for a moment before leaping onto his waiting horse. With a nudge he set off through the dense woodlands of Mirkwood towards the realm of Lord Elrond of Imladris.

- - -

Legolas had spent a good half of the last two days and most of this day in the library of Imladris sifting through the scrolls and ancient texts. He was not looking for anything in particular, he just took pleasure in knowing that he was surrounded by so much information and lore and poetries from over the many years of the world.

He had though forlornly of the library in Mirkwood and wished bitterly that it were as grand as this one was, the thought was folly, his father's love for jewels and gold overruled such 'petty' things as libraries. It was a no wonder that many of the elves of Mirkwood knew very little about the past, too much about the present and spent their time singing songs and poetry, dancing and hunting and fighting the foul creatures dwelling about his homeland.

Legolas sighed heavily. His homeland... oh how he longed to be home under the familiar branches of the trees he loved. He longed to sing sweet songs of nothing surrounded by friends, but most of all, he wished to be back in the arms of his lover. No matter how much he feared him at the moment.

"_Oh melamin_," he whispered into the dusty text that sat upon his lap. "_Lle rangwa amin_? Why do I love and fear you when I should only hate."

He snapped the text shut and stood, placing it back atop the right shelf and exiting the library. It would be better for him to keep active than to dwell on things that could only unearth painful truths and memories. He didn't want that right now. He needed to think about his predicament but today was not that day.

Taking a left, Legolas made his way towards the kitchen's feeling a sudden urge to nibble at something. He passed discretely down the halls before reaching the kitchen doors. He made sure his hood was still in place before he entered.

Luckily for him there were only a few people left in the kitchen, and those few barely spared him a second glance. He figured that the other cooks and so forth were delivering or retrieving the lunchtime meal. He himself did not feel like eating anything too substantial. He made his way over to one of the loner cooks and asked if there were anything he may have just to snack on.

"Why are you not eating your lunch, master?"

"I do not feel hungry, only peckish."

"What then would you like?" The cook rummaged about in a few cupboards and disappeared briefly into the pantry. "We can offer you bread, cheese, berries and fruits, buns, sticks of carrot, parsley and cinnamon, and soup?"

She displayed the contents on a board and offered it to him. "Help yourself. If you need any more assistance I shall be over by the washer. The dishes will be coming back any moment and they have to be cleaned and ready for use again soon."

"My thanks." Legolas bowed his head politely and the cook returned the gesture before hurrying off.

"Now what to take..." Legolas bit his lip, his hand hovering over the board. Finally he settled with a handful of berries and two sticks of cinnamon. He had a taste for something sweet and something slightly... _savoury_.

With that in order he waved his hand to the cook and left the kitchens. He made his way up through the front halls, taking a long stroll back round in the direction of his room. Maybe he would bypass the library and pick up the book he had been reading on the way there.

He finished the berries and drew a stick of cinnamon from his pocket; he sucked thoughtfully on one end, his mind perfectly calm and relaxed. In fact he was so relaxed in his surroundings that he barely noticed the travel-worn stranger enter the front hall until he had bang-on collided with them.

Stumbling back- the cinnamon stick falling from his mouth- Legolas looked up to apologise to the person only to find his apology falling from his lips like the dewdrops from a bowing leaf as recognition sparked in his mind and he realised who it was that stood now before him.

Legolas sharply ducked his head, the force of his actions causing stray strands of hair to fall out from beneath his hood. Legolas' hand immediately smoothed them back behind his hood.

Had his lover ever paid him as much attention as he had to his lover, then Ahearn would have immediately recognised those strands of hair as belonging to him. As it would have it, he did not recognise him for Legolas had been outside the day before and had roamed the infamous lands of Imladris with the hot autumn sun upon his back, turning his soft, fair hair to that of a dark, golden-honey colour. Much darker that was normal. Legolas did not know whether to be relieved by his lover's obvious lack of attention, or saddened that he meant that little.

"Watch were you are going, fool. You could have knocked me straight off my feet!" Ahearn's voice was rough and deep.

Legolas stepped back, his mind spinning frantic suggestions of escape. He turned and made to dash down one of the halls only to find a large hand gripping at his upper arm.

"Are you not even to apologise?" Ahearn was looking expectantly at Legolas. The elf could feel his questioning gaze.

"Sorry." Legolas mumbled, trying to make his voice sound deeper and more from his belly. He was mortified that it sounded more of a fearful croak.

"See, now that wasn't too hard was it? What is thy name? Remove thy hood so that I may see your face."

"May you please release my arm first?" Legolas stammered, keeping his head down.

"Why? So thou may attempt to run from me again?"

"Forgive me, my lord. You startled me is all." Panic was bubbling up inside him and if he didn't get away from Ahearn quickly he knew it would escalade out of control and force him to either reveal himself or attempt to hurt Ahearn. He wished to do neither for the consequences that would follow.

"Is this how you treat my people, lord messenger of Mirkwood, when you come into my lands?" Came a deep and commanding voice. Powerful in the words it spoke.

Both Legolas and Ahearn turned to face the voice that had spoken. Legolas nearly sighed in relief when he saw the Lord of Imladris enter the hallway.

"Forgive me, Lord Elrond." Ahearn bowed respectfully. "I meant no disrespect."

"Tell that to the one you hold." Elrond's dark eyes were filled with authority and pride radiated off of him as he stood tall.

Ahearn released his grip. "I meant not to startle you-?" he waited expectantly for a name.

"You may go now." Elrond spoke to Legolas and the Elf bowed his head and hurriedly retreated the scene. "Please follow me, Lord Ahearn, I believe you wish to speak with me?"

"Indeed." The half-elf began following the Elven Lord, but his eyes watched the retreating stranger. He seemed almost familiar.

Most curious.

- - -

**Elvish**:

"_Oh melamin, Lle rangwa amin?_" : Oh my love, do you understand me (at all)?

- - -

- - -

**To Be Continued...?**

**If you want to read more check out one of my Yahoo!Groups (Links on my profile!) **

**Here you will find all the current chapters of Wild Justice archived in the Files Section. My Groups gets first updates of everything that may not be posted elsewhere for weeks. **

**Peace,**

**CS WhiteWolf**

- - -


	5. Chapter 5: Emotional Insights

- - -

**Wild Justice**

- - -

**Pairing(s): **Legolas/OC. Legolas/Elrond (eventual). Legolas/Elladan (mentioned).

**Rating: **PG-13/R-Rated (nothing graphic).

**Summary: **Legolas has fled both from Mirkwood and his lover, seeking sanctuary within the boarders of Imladris. He has told no one of his departure and he will tell no one his reasons. Why has our Prince fled? And from what does he flee?

**Warning: **AU; Slash; M-Preg; Angst.

**Notes: **Thanks to MoroTheWolfGod for the Plot Bunny.

- - -

**Chapter 5: Emotional Insights**

_For His Majesty, the crowned Prince of Mirkwood, from Lord Elrond of Imladris:_

_Legolas Greenleaf, regarding the as of yet un-agreed terms of your sanction, it would be advisable that you remain in your allocated room until Lord Ahearn, messenger for King Thranduil of Mirkwood, has left the lands of Imladris. This choice is freely put to you of course, however, being witness to your requesting of sanction I believe it may be in your best interests. I will mention nothing regarding you nor your whereabouts and leave the choice of informing Lord Ahearn up to you._

_Lord Ahearn has also asked leave to stay for a further two nights, this leave has been granted. Your meals will be brought to you and if you have need of anything further please direct them to Abie, the maid appointed to you. _

_I would like to see you a week to the day you arrived so that we may discuss your sanction. This appointment is inflexible. Be at my study the first hour after sunrise. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Elrond Peredhel_

_Lord of Imladris._

Legolas folded the letter after re-reading it and placed it on the writing desk beside his bed. With a bitter but thankful sigh he seated himself on the chair. He was indeed very much in debt to Lord Elrond and deeply gratified. He knew Lord Elrond had more political responsibilities to help his father than to help him and Legolas knew that he would have to thank the Elven Lord most efficiently when the time came.

His eyes drifted lazily around the room that was to be his prison for the next two days. He grimaced. Legolas hated being inside. It made him feel as if he were at home in the stone-palace of his father where you were lucky to escape outside the great-gates and into freedom. Then again, having spent most of his life in the stone-palace, Legolas knew every nook and cranny leading in and out of that place, most of them unknown by his father: hell-bent on security as he was.

A cynical smile crossed his face, knowing all that he knew about his father's kingdom was one of the only reasons why he had- _escaped_, in a matter of speaking. His father would never have let him outside the great-gate after the decisions reached by Ahearn and himself.

Ahearn... that son of an orc!

Legolas felt bile rise in his throat and wished to spit, cursing the very name of his former lover. He forced himself to calm. He would not ruin this room with such an action. He would not have anything of Ahearn tainting such a place.

Speaking about things belonging to Ahearn...

Legolas shook his head; he was not going there. Not now and hopefully not for a long while. He rubbed his temples slightly and turned in his seat, reaching for the book he had successfully rescued from the library on his hurried return to his room after that fateful encounter.

To think that he had actually been that close to his former-lover after all that had happened and to think that he hadn't even been recognised! He knew he should have been gravely thankful that he hadn't been identified- instead he was terribly upset. He had honestly been in love with the half-Elf... hell, he still was. And he hated him terribly but he loved him dearly.

He knew Ahearn loved him also, but the half-Elf just had a different way of proving such emotions... didn't he? Oh whom was he kidding? Just because they loved each other didn't mean they would be happy together. Ahearn was too commanding and dominating. It had been fun having someone to care for him, but towards the final weeks before his departure from Mirkwood, it had become threatening and frightening. Not to mention horribly uncalled for:

"_You will do as I say, Legolas. So help you if you do not. This is in the best interests of both of us." He swung his arms violently, barely noticing that he still held the cutting knife and that it was flashing dangerously close to his lover's face._

_Legolas was no coward, he was a warrior and could take care of himself efficiently in matters of combat and the likes, but there was something terribly unnerving about being in a position like this when you don't know whether to fly-or-fight or just stay were you are, doing nothing and agreeing with the decisions made for you, no matter how hurtful they were._

"_Ahearn, my love, stop this please, you are scaring me." His words are sincere, he speaks honestly, hoping that Ahearn will notice and stop in his anger. That he will be taken into his warm arms and comforted through his turmoil, supported in what was happening to him._

_Ahearn sees what he is doing and looks to Legolas. He makes no effort to comfort his lover, or to place the blade down. "Scaring you am I? I will do more than just scare thee, _my love_," he brings the blade close to Legolas' face. Legolas has jumped to his feet and is trying to back away. _

"_Please Ahearn." He whispers pleadingly, hating himself for sinking so low but not caring. _

_Ahearn lowers the blade and tips the pale face to meet with his own. His lips are hard but offer him some ease. They pull away after a long moment and Ahearn strokes his head fondly. _

"_Go get ready for dinner, you father is expecting us. We will talk more about this matter later."_

_Legolas nods and leaves the room with a small and content smile._

Legolas shook his head, bringing himself out of his memories. Even then it should have been so obvious that their relationship was not built as soundly as he had himself believing. He should have seen it for what it was and sooner than he had. He was such a fool. How stupid had he been? Maybe he should just bide with their wishes and then this whole affair would be over. They must only have his best interests at heart after all?

_See sense_! He shouted at himself, _if you abide with them you will be giving into them, letting them win and saying that they can control your life. Besides, do you really want to? Do you really want to give up what you are fighting so hard to keep? Could you do something so immoral because everyone else thinks it is moral? Could you live with yourself afterwards?_

Tears filled his eyes and hurriedly he tried to dismiss them but it was a losing battle. The first drops of the pain and inner turmoil he was having to face splashed down his cheeks. He turned his head to look heavenwards and tried furtively to blink them away. It was the first time he had let any emotion show since his departure from his home. He couldn't return home now, maybe not ever. It wasn't just his life at stake anymore; there were more than just he involved in this matter now.

And yet, all he wanted was to be comforted by loving arms, held close and told it would be all right; that all his fears would go away and that he should be happy and elated instead of fearful and in hiding. Oh how could they have made him chose between forsaking his family and home or forsaking himself and his morals?

He stood from the chair and sulked over to the window-seat, curling up as small as he could, tears still streaming down his pale face. The veils had been drawn across his window so that he could still see out and light could still get in, but anyone on the outside could not see into the inside. Legolas bit his bottom lip hard to keep from whimpering in the confusion that was his life and turned his head to look out into the courtyard and gardens before him.

There stood the bane of his existence: his love and his hate.

- - -

- - -

**To Be Continued...?**

**If you want to read more check out one of my Yahoo!Groups (Links on my profile!) **

**Here you will find all the current chapters of Wild Justice archived in the Files Section. My Groups gets first updates of everything that may not be posted elsewhere for weeks. **

**Peace,**

**CS WhiteWolf**

- - -


	6. Chapter 6: Spectator

- - -

**Wild Justice**

- - -

**Pairing(s): **Legolas/OC. Legolas/Elrond (eventual). Legolas/Elladan (mentioned).

**Rating: **PG-13/R-Rated (nothing graphic).

**Summary: **Legolas has fled both from Mirkwood and his lover, seeking sanctuary within the boarders of Imladris. He has told no one of his departure and he will tell no one his reasons. Why has our Prince fled? And from what does he flee?

**Warning: **AU; Slash; M-Preg; Angst.

**Notes: **Thanks to MoroTheWolfGod for the Plot Bunny.

- - -

**Chapter 6: Spectator**

- - -

The three days that Legolas had to spend in his room went by as any three days would when one was terrified of being found out. He was constantly worried that Ahearn would unexpectedly burst through his door having suddenly concluded that the hooded stranger he had bumped into was indeed Legolas. The anxiety and the fear made it difficult for him to concentrate on anything for more than a few minutes. He found himself suffering from stress-induced stomach pains and the nervous tension made it literally impossible to keep any food down. Resulting from this he had become paler, gaunt and extremely sulky.

This, the third day, had been the worst for him so far. For this was the day Ahearn was to leave Imladris. But it mattered not that Legolas knew this, for he would not believe it until he saw it with his own two eyes. This made matters worse though for all he could do was pace the floor of his room, breakfast tray deliberately forgotten since he knew he would be unable to eat a single morsel until the very bane of his existence had left these lands. He would look out the window every now and then, pausing in his relentless strides to check the courtyard out front for any signs that Ahearn was getting ready to leave.

_Oh Valar_! He prayed inwardly. _Let this torment be over and done with so that I may calm my person. I beg it of thee to make him leave this instant, please oh gods_!

He turned back to the window, eyes frantically searching the early morning Elves as they strolled aimlessly about or rushed from place to place. He was about to return to his pacing when, as if the gods had heard his plea and taken mercy upon him, he spotted Ahearn himself strolling out of the stables, his steed at him side.

Wildly and heedlessly he threw himself into the window-seat, leaning almost expectantly against the veiled glass. His heart was thumping so madly against him throat that Legolas expected to throw it up at any given moment. His eyes impatiently watched as Ahearn stroked his horse's nose, smiling fondly at the wretched beast.

Legolas had always been secretly jealous of Ahearn's prized beauty. The horse, Arroch he believed it was called, had always been an object of hate to him. Ahearn had spent more time fussing over that damned creature than he ever had with Legolas. He had once wondered if he would get the same amount of love and care if he had four legs and grew a tail. The answer he had guessed was probably yes. If it were a horse, then to Ahearn, it was more important that anything and anyone else in the world. Including his own lover.

Legolas bit his lip in anger and sorrow as he watched his lover strapping his meagre travelling belongings onto the horse before pausing to flash one of his heart-melting smiles, (one of the ones he had used to get Legolas himself,) at a group of young Elven-maidens whom immediately blushed and began giggling amongst themselves. Legolas wanted to hiss at them, ward them away from his lover...

But then... Ahearn wasn't his lover anymore was he?

Legolas had left him. Not the other way about. He had been the one to forsake their love, the one who by running away had refused to bend to his lover's will and decided that he would rather be alone than be subjugated.

So why then did he still feel like Ahearn owned him? And why did he hate it so much if it was all that he wanted?

He tore his eyes away from the well-built figure and shook his head to try and clear his thoughts.

"Get on the horse, Ahearn." He whispered into the silent solitude of his room. "Get on that damned horse. _Sii'_!" he glared back out of the window. Ahearn was taking one last look about Imladris; as if anything he saw now would give him the answers he sought. Would point him in the right direction to finding his Elf.

His dark eyes lingered a moment too long on the window Legolas sat by, causing the young Elf to freeze in shock and fear, worrying that somehow Ahearn could see him, even through the Elven veil.

He worried in vein. Ahearn turned away with a shake of his head and mounted his horse. With one final fleeting glance he rode off into the forested paths leading away from Imladris. Legolas raised one hand, timidly touching the veiled glass. His other hand clutched unconsciously at his belly, rubbing it soothingly as his innards churned about most nauseatingly.

_Don't go_. He wanted to cry. _Don't leave me alone, Ahearn. I love you! Why did you do this to me? Why did you make me choose the impossible? Do I mean that little to you? Am I never to see you again? Am I never to feel your touch or hear your voice whispering my name tenderly? How can you leave me like this? How can you not care?_

With a gag he rushed into the adjoining washroom and heaved uncontrollably into the wash-bowel. His stomach protesting that there was nothing left within it to throw up, but throwing up anyway. An acidic taste filled his mouth and his eyes stung.

Once he had finished, he rinsed his mouth out shakily before returning to the window-seat where he sat slowly and cautiously, feeling ill and unclean. Ahearn had left. Left him, and left Imladris to return to Mirkwood. To return and tell his father whatever he had found out.

Part of him wished that Ahearn were looking for him because he wanted to, because he loved him still and was sorry for what he had done and tried to do. Another part of him laughed and scorned at him, telling him not to be so foolhardy and ignorant of the truth.

Legolas pulled one of the pillows out from beneath him and clutched it tightly to his chest. He curled up like a mere child and watched unseeingly the view from his bedroom window. Birds rose up to meet with the sky and the late autumn sun shone down warmly upon the distant treetops, highlighting their uppermost branches with a silver glow. A warm tear trickled down his face unheeded.

- - -

- - -

Elvish:

"_Sii'!_" : "Now!"

- - -

**To Be Continued...?**

**If you want to read more check out one of my Yahoo!Groups (Links on my profile!) **

**Here you will find all the current chapters of Wild Justice archived in the Files Section. My Groups gets first updates of everything that may not be posted elsewhere for weeks. **

**Peace,**

**CS WhiteWolf**

- - -


	7. Chapter 7: Revelations

- - -

**Wild Justice**

- - -

**Pairing(s): **Legolas/OC. Legolas/Elrond (eventual). Legolas/Elladan (mentioned).

**Rating: **PG-13/R-Rated (nothing graphic).

**Summary: **Legolas has fled both from Mirkwood and his lover, seeking sanctuary within the boarders of Imladris. He has told no one of his departure and he will tell no one his reasons. Why has our Prince fled? And from what does he flee?

**Warning: **AU; Slash; M-Preg; Angst.

**Notes: **Thanks to MoroTheWolfGod for the Plot Bunny.

- - -

**Chapter 7: Revelations **

- - -

The dawning day was humid, the air about him heavy with the promise of rain. His footsteps, though light and sure, could not help but leave tiny imprints in the still dew-wet soils of the forest. The sky was dull, night not entirely ready to give itself up to the sun and the assurance of what was sure to be another summer-like day.

Legolas closed his eyes and allowed himself to indulge in the sheer luxury of once again being outdoors. It had only been a few days that he was room-bound, but it had felt like an eternity to his adventurous soul. The wind whispered through the trees, playing with the golden red and brown leaves and the thin blades of grasses. It slinked past his body, tugging lightly at his fair hair and tickling his face.

A bird high up above released its melodic tune and the Elven prince found himself looking eagerly into the trees, searching for the creature. Before he could lay eyes on it however, the singing stopped and the only sound to interrupt the silence was that of the wind, the surrounding waterfalls, and the nearby plunge-pool. All else was quiet and peaceful. Legolas raised his voice in an Elvish song that he had once learned when he was but a young child; his voice light and lilting in a bid to entice the bird that had sung to sing once again.

"_Ba dheas an lá go oíche_

_Na glórtha binne i mo thaobh_

'_S aoibhneas i gach áit gan gruaim_

_Áthas ar mo chroí go deo_

_He-a-ro_

_He-a-o-ro_"

He paused a moment, his eyes flickering about the ancient trees of Imladris, waiting in hope. The sky began to lighten further and after a couple more seconds delay the haunting melody of the bird began once again. Legolas was this time able to trace the echoing sound back to the creature that was making it. It sat high up in a great pine, about as small as his hand, from beak to tail. Its plumage was a faded brown in colour with a shaded breast. He recognised it immediately. 'Twas a nightingale, of a breed that was only usually seen in the forests of Mirkwood, his home. Strange that one should be singing so far from its own home. The bird paused in its song a moment, before continuing. It kept staring and stopping, as if unsure of itself.

Legolas found he knew how they bird felt and to help it in its song, he began his own once again, "_He-a-ro, he-a-o-ro..._"

The nightingale paused once more and cocked its head as if to better look at him. It flew down a few branches and twittered some more keys, waiting to see if the Elf would keep on singing. Legolas obliged:

"_Ma shiúlaim ó na laetha beo_

_An ghrian 's an ghealach ar mo chúl_

_Níl uaim ach smaointe ó mo shaoil _

_Deora ar mo chroí go brón _

_He-a-ro_

_He-a-ro_

_He-a-o-ro_"

The nightingale watched him suspiciously before flying down towards him. The Elf held out his hand and with sudden trusting, the bird landed upon it. It twittered distractedly, taking in everything about the Elf it was perched upon. Legolas smiled kindly at the little creature, listening avidly to its sweet little song. It reminded him of his home in the great woods of Mirkwood, both the bird and the tune it sang.

Sadly, Legolas contemplated his predicament. How long was it to be until he could return to his homelands? It was true that he had not yet been away for long, and that he had been away with hunting parties for much longer periods, but this time was different. This time he was without his friends and companions, this time he didn't know when he would be able to return and if he would be welcomed if he were to attempt to.

The bird abruptly stopped its song and suddenly sprang into the air, fluttering its wings and disappearing into the dense canopy of branches and foliage above. Legolas' hands shot up to make sure the hood of his cloak were covering his head and part of his face, before bracing himself to the presence he felt approaching.

"Who art thou, Stranger?" came a voice from his immediate left. He congratulated himself on not showing his slight surprise that there was indeed someone near him.

"Will thy not tell us a name?" came the voice again when Legolas did not answer. A memory stirred inside his mind at the sound of the voice.

"Will you not show thyself to me? Who am I to answer to, friend?" Legolas replied, hoping indeed that it were friend and not foe he were speaking to.

A lithe figure stepped out into the clearing. He was clad in the garments of an Elven warrior lord, though the only weapons he had with him were his twin blades, strapped to his sides, ready to be used at a moments notice.

The Prince of Mirkwood smiled a secret smile, for he recognised the braided dark hair of the Elf that stood before him. The face was carved into perfection, and there was a prideful gleam in the young lord's dark eyes.

"Lord Elrohir." He greeted, still not removing his cloak or giving any indication that he was about to reveal his true identity. "And where be Lord Elladan? For I have not yet seen one without the other, save on the odd occasion of strife between you two."

"You speak as though you know me, Stranger, and yet I have not yet learned your name."

"You know my name, my lord. You have just not remembered it." Legolas was grinning behind his disguise. It was nice to see his old friend looking ever so slightly perplexed.

"Perhaps you would do me the honour of removing thy hood so that I may see your face and thus remember you name?" suggested the young lord of Imladris.

Legolas laughed. "Nay, for that would be too easy. Come my lord! For surely you have not forgotten a distant friend! It cannot be that long since last you heard my voice!"

"It must have been, for as beautiful as thy voice is and though I can remember it like a far distant song in my heart, I cannot put a face to it!"

"You make me pout, dearest Elrohir. For I remember you telling me before last I parted these lands on dissimilar circumstances, that you would never forget me, nor my voice, and that when you heard the leaves whispering in the great trees and when the music of the waterfalls tried to lull you and soothe your soul, you would remember me and the sound of my voice and tell them that they could not compare."

Recognition sparked onto the dark-haired Elf's face. "By the Valar! 'Tis you! Legolas Greenleaf! Show me thy face so that I may believe 'tis true!"

Legolas laughed and drew his hood back a little, just enough for the Elf to see and acknowledge his face, but not far enough so that it were to uncover his head.

Elrohir rushed up to him, and forgetting all manners of civility and dignity, launched himself into the younger Elf's arms, hugging him lightly to his body. Legolas laughed louder, hugging the older Elf back before they both pulled away.

"How came it to be that I was unaware of your presence in Imladris? When did you arrive, and where was your travelling party?"

Legolas' smile faltered and with it Elrohir's eyes narrowed. The young Elven lord's eyes searched his own before he spoke, his voice calmer and taking on the tone that Legolas remembered ever so well. Elrohir used it whenever he was in argument or discussion. It was powerful, intimidating, protective and soothing in the one. It usually got him his own way.

"You had no travelling party, did you?" he asked, the beginnings of a frown evident on his pale face.

"My arrival and stay in Imladris is not to be known by many."

Elrohir remained silent, knowing that the younger Elf would continue, and revelling in the fact that he still partly knew the Mirkwood Elf even after so long apart.

"I have sought the sanctuary of Imladris." Legolas spoke simply and seriously, not meeting his eyes. He would say only that and discuss the matter no further if he could help it.

Elrohir nearly stepped back. "You tell untruths! Tell me you only speak thus to humour my person? I implore you!"

The Prince of Mirkwood became suddenly serious, his tone grim yet civil, "I speak no untruths, and will converse no more on the topic. Now I implore you, Elrohir my old friend, hold your tongue and breath not a word that I am within the safe boarders of your father's lands."

Elrohir opened his mouth to speak once again but was stopped by the delicate hand of Legolas as he placed it over the older Elf's mouth and raised his eyebrows seriously. Elrohir sighed in submission and Legolas removed his hand.

"You have yet to answer my earlier question, Elrohir." Legolas began, changing the subject with less subtlety than he would have preferred. "Where be thou brother? Where is Elladan?"

"Watching over you as usual, my Prince," a voice laughed at him in answer, and Legolas' head snapped up towards the trees above. Sure as leaves fall in the autumn, Elladan – man-of-the-stars – sat perched contently upon a branch, overlooking the scene below.

His face was as beautiful as his brother's, yet had a stubbornness to his jaw and a hardness to his eyes that made Elrohir stand out even more when in comparison.

"Why sit up there?" Legolas questioned thoughtfully. Raising his hand to shield his eyes from the glow of the morning's sunlight.

"To give you and my brother time to... _reunite_." His voice was mocking and a sneer turned up the corners of his mouth. The look was fleeting and Legolas was unsure if he had seen it at all. The older of the Elven twins jumped nimbly from his perch, landing steadily on his feet before Legolas. He held out his arm in the custom greeting and Legolas responded politely.

"You need not have bothered." The Prince of Mirkwood responded to Elladan's statement. "That was a long time ago, and far into the past."

"If you say so," he said nonchalantly, brushing a few strays of hair back from his face.

"I do." Replied Legolas firmly.

"Elladan, stop teasing him!" Elrohir stepped between them, scorning his brother whom just laughed lightly. Elrohir turned to Legolas:

"My brother and I were about to go take a swim, the day promises to be warm once again. 'Tis unusual do you not think?"

"Most unusual, but not unwelcome." He agreed. Legolas liked the warm weather; it was lightening to his spirits and brought with it none of Winter's miseries.

"Would that you join us?" Asked Elladan cheerfully, a lopsided grin on his face.

"I- no, I think perhaps not. I care little for swimming today." Said Legolas hurriedly.

"Why ever not? Do I not recall how much you loved to bathe in the fresh waters of Imladris?" Elladan put on one of his sulky face but was only able to hold it for a mere few seconds before laughing, "Come now! 'Tis not even as if it's cold! This day promises to be as warm as any day of summer."

The Prince of Mirkwood rolled his eyes. "I do not wish to swim today. I mean no offence, if offence is what you take. I'd just rather not." He shrugged casually.

Elladan smiled cheekily, "We could always throw you in, clothes and all."

"I doubt I would find that very amusing." Responded Legolas with a small smile as the twins circled him playfully as if hunting him.

"Nay, _you_ wouldn't, but _we_ very much would." Laughed the older of the two.

Legolas glared sardonically at him, turning his body to face the circling Elf, and carelessly leaving his back open. He hadn't intended for Elrohir to grab him from behind, arms circling his ever-thickening waist, hands splaying over his stomach, with the motive to make-true their threat.

Legolas froze in the action and so did Elrohir as something within the Mirkwood Elf's belly gave a small thrust, the motion was clearly felt by the Imladris Elf. Legolas could feel all colour drain from his face as he realised what had just occurred. He wrenched himself out of the hold and looked into his friend's face. The dark-haired Elf had a look of pure shock on his face, which was slowly ebbing into comprehension.

Legolas stumbled backwards as Elrohir gasped in understanding. For the first time in the Elven Prince's life he cursed in the presence of others. Elrohir met his eyes. He knew! Legolas turned and fled from the clearing before either Elf could stop or question him.

And what had the Imladris lord learned? He had just learned that the Elven Prince of Mirkwood was with child. Legolas Greenleaf was pregnant.

- - -

- - -

Translations(s):

The song Legolas sings is called: Deora ar mo chroí (Tears on my heart) and is by Enya. The English translation is as follows:

_How beautiful the day and night;_

_The earth is singing in the wind,_

_The voices rise and touch the sky_

_Telling all the earth's believing,_

_And in the night sighs fall down,_

_And from the skies sighs fall down on me_

_And when I move away from view_

_My voice is singing in the wind,_

_It rises up to touch the sky_

_Telling all that I believe in,_

_And from the night earth shall sing,_

_And from the night earth shall sing,_

_And from the night earth shall sing again._

- - -

- - -

**To Be Continued...?**

**If you want to read more check out one of my Yahoo!Groups (Links on my profile!) **

**Here you will find all the current chapters of Wild Justice archived in the Files Section. My Groups gets first updates of everything that may not be posted elsewhere for weeks. **

**Peace,**

**CS WhiteWolf**

- - -


	8. Chapter 8: Berating Oneself

- - -

**Wild Justice**

- - -

**Pairing(s): **Legolas/OC. Legolas/Elrond (eventual). Legolas/Elladan (mentioned).

**Rating: **PG-13/R-Rated (nothing graphic).

**Summary: **Legolas has fled both from Mirkwood and his lover, seeking sanctuary within the boarders of Imladris. He has told no one of his departure and he will tell no one his reasons. Why has our Prince fled? And from what does he flee?

**Warning: **AU; Slash; M-Preg; Angst.

**Notes: **Thanks to MoroTheWolfGod for the Plot Bunny.

- - -

**Chapter 8: Berating Oneself**

- - -

Elladan watched the fleeting prince of Mirkwood, a suspicious look in his eyes; turning towards his brother he saw the shocked look on Elrohir's paled features.

"Dearest brother," the young lord asked in vague concern, "What is wrong? Why hast thou a look of alarm on thy face?"

Elrohir turned his head slowly to look at his mirrored-self. "By the Valar, Elladan, may the gods strike me down if speak falsely..." his gaze shifted back towards the direction the Mirkwood Prince had fled. "I- I think," he met Elladan's curious gaze, "I think he is with child."

Elladan let out a bark of laughter; amused at the words his brother had dared to speak. Surely he couldn't be serious? The dark-haired Elf looked into his brother's eyes once again, laughter dying from his lips as he stood straighter, understanding dawning on his face. "You speak sincerely, do you not?"

Elrohir just gave a short nod of his head. "You are sure?"

"I am unsure. I know what I felt from his stomach, but 'tis rare for male pregnancies, Elves as we are." Elrohir bit his lip, his brow folding down as he began to deliberate.

"What are you thinking?" Elladan cocked his head.

"I wonder if perhaps we should find out for certain." He looked towards the Last Homely House.

"You will ask him?"

"Nay, we shall find out before, I will not risk insulting his dignity. You know how prideful he can be."

Elladan nodded. "What do you propose we do?" He mentioned nothing about why he was being involved in such an investigation. Elrohir knew him well enough to know he would do most anything his brother asked of him.

"Let us head to the library. Perhaps father has something in relevance to this subject."

Elladan nodded his head, stepping forward and leading his brother.

- - -

How could he have been so stupid? How could he have risked his sanctuary by allowing himself to reveal his true identity? How could he have let Elrohir find out? Oh dear gods! This shouldn't be happening, not to him, not now, not ever.

He slammed his fist into the hard wood of his door as soon as it was closed and bolted before him. He didn't even flinch as the bones in his hand cried out.

The Elven prince wanted to cry out in his frustration. By his own fault, things were about to become much more complicated than he had first intended for them to be. He knew that Elrohir knew. The look in the young lord's eyes told him that, and Legolas had always been good at reading Elrohir through his eyes.

What if he then decided to tell Elladan? It was almost certainty that he would, they shared almost everything, why not this piece of gossip? Legolas wouldn't mind so much, but what he really feared was the Elven Lord Elrond being informed.

That would most likely only result in him informing Mirkwood that their prince was indeed safe in Imladris and awaiting a delegation of riders to escort him back home. Legolas clenched his teeth together in anger at his situation, fists balled as he contemplated what he could do.

A knock to the door made him jump in surprise, so caught up in his worries, hurriedly he took a calming breath before stepping up to the door and unbolting it.

Dark eyes filled with wisdom and understanding sparkled back at him as the door opened, Legolas could not help but smile politely as Abie bowed her head before handing him a recently sealed letter, stamped with the seal of Lord Elrond himself.

"My thanks." He managed to mumble as his heartbeat began to speed up. This letter could not have been written more than ten minutes ago by the looks of it. Even the red wax used still smelled a sickly warm.

Abie asked if he would like anything before she left, distractedly he shook his blond head, brow furrowing. Abie too frowned at him but said nothing as she politely turned on her heel and left him to his thoughts.

Legolas closed the door, once more bolting it and heading towards the window seat. His hands shook at he sat and stared at the letter. It was a plain parchment envelope sealed at the back and with only a single spidery letter of '_L_' on the front in what was undoubtedly Lord Elrond's hand.

The young prince closed his eyes briefly, giving himself the unintentional opportunity to get worked up before he hurriedly ripped open the letter:

_For His Majesty, the crowned Prince of Mirkwood:_

_This is a reminder to be at my study tomorrow, an hour after the sun rises for discussions regarding your Sanction in Imladris. _

_This appointment is inflexible and I expect for you to be punctual. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Elrond Peredhel_

_Lord of Imladris._

This did nothing to ease his mind. Had Elrohir perhaps already found the time to speak with his father? He shook his head against that though, too soon. The young lord had not left the clearing when Legolas had, and the Mirkwood Elf had only just reached his room. So therefore, it was still possible that the lord of Imladris knew nothing about the reason for his sanction.

Nothing. Unless Ahearn himself had mentioned it? Somehow he didn't think that the half-Elf would. Ahearn was a strong believer in saying only what needed to be said. Nothing more, nothing less. Legolas sighed softly, fingering the sharp edges of the paper.

Then what of the Elven twins, Elladan and Elrohir? Would they speak to their father before his meeting tomorrow? Or would that perchance to confront him first? Could he trust in Elrohir to mind his own business and keep Legolas' secrets to himself? The blond-haired Elf hadn't intended on confessing any such matters to Lord Elrond, but then...

The edge of the paper bit deeply into his index finger as he traced the letter once more. The young Elf hissed slightly before placing his finger to his mouth and sucking at the wound. A coppery taste tainting his tongue.

- - -

- - -

**To Be Continued...?**

**If you want to read more check out one of my Yahoo!Groups (Links on my profile!) **

**Here you will find all the current chapters of Wild Justice archived in the Files Section. My Groups gets first updates of everything that may not be posted elsewhere for weeks. **

**Peace,**

**CS WhiteWolf**

- - -


	9. Chapter 9: Responses

- - -

**Wild Justice**

- - -

**Pairing(s): **Legolas/OC. Legolas/Elrond (eventual). Legolas/Elladan (mentioned).

**Rating: **PG-13/R-Rated (nothing graphic).

**Summary: **Legolas has fled both from Mirkwood and his lover, seeking sanctuary within the boarders of Imladris. He has told no one of his departure and he will tell no one his reasons. Why has our Prince fled? And from what does he flee?

**Warning: **AU; Slash; M-Preg; Angst.

**Notes: **Thanks to MoroTheWolfGod for the Plot Bunny.

- - -

**Chapter 9: Responses**

- - -

Dejected and weary from inner toils as well as the long ride back home to Mirkwood, it was with heavy heart that Lord Ahearn stepped into the King's study, having been called upon the moment of arrival.

Thranduil had left out all pretence at curtsey, enquiring immediately as to whether or not his travels to Imladris had been rewarding.

Ahearn had replied that the Elven Lord, though very sympathetic and eager to offer solutions, seemed to be withdrawn from the situation. It had appeared to him, that on their meetings, Lord Elrond had appeared calm and composed, untroubled by the news of the runaway prince.

"The lord of Imladris is always calm and composed, Ahearn." Spoke the king of Mirkwood.

Ahearn bowed his head. "With all respects, his composure was not befitting the situation."

"You think he knows something we do not?"

"I do, my king." Replied Ahearn. "Lord Elrond of Imladris gives the impression of someone who may have spoken with the young prince, and fairly recently by the way he poised himself."

"When you say 'fairly recently', how recent do you mean?"

"Within the last fortnight. It is my belief that even if Legolas is not in Imladris, Elrond may well know where he is or is heading to."

"Why would he keep such information from me?" demanded Thranduil, pacing the room with sudden anger and frustration.

"The prince has his ways of getting people to keep his secrets, my king. You know this from the travellers who said that they saw a lone rider but nothing more."

"He surely would not have sworn the Lord of Imladris himself to secrecy?" Thranduil stopped in his pacing, turning to face Ahearn. "The very idea of Lord Elrond doing so is preposterous!"

"He may well have done." Ahearn sighed in defeated and Thranduil's face softened.

"Please, sit my lord. You must be weary from your travels."

Thankfully, Ahearn complied, rubbing his hand across his tired eyes. "What news from Lothlórien? Have any of the messengers returned?"

"Yes. A few did bearing a letter from the Lady Galadriel."

"How many were sent to Imladris?"

"Less than a dozen, and they have not yet left Lothlórien for Imladris. Some were under the impression that the Lord and Lady may be keeping my son there at his request and decided to linger a few days longer in case he may be spotted."

"'Tis a likely presumption." Ahearn paused a moment. "He would not be foolish enough to head to the lands of men... would he?" the last phrase had been spoken hesitantly and Ahearn berated himself for such show of weakness.

Thranduil's eyes bore into his own, "At any other time I may have harboured such a theory, but he would not I don't think, not in his condition at least. He is smarter than that."

The words were confident, but both Elves shifted uncomfortably wondering at the possibility, for it was one of the places that Thranduil had not thought to look.

"We shall send messengers." Said Thranduil firmly.

"Yes," agreed the young Lord, relaxing visibly at the prospect.

They were silent a long moment before Lord Ahearn chanced himself to speak. "You mentioned a letter from the Lady of the Golden Wood, may I enquire as to what it contained?"

"You may." Thranduil made show of retrieving an opened envelope from his cluttered study table. Handing it to Ahearn he leaned upon the edge of his table and waited as Ahearn read it aloud:

"_Whither is fled the visionary gleam. Where is it now, the glory and the dream?_"

Ahearn's brow creased slightly and he looked up into Thranduil's eyes. "If you'll pardon me, my King, but even by the standards of the Lady Galadriel, that makes no sense,"

Thranduil smiled slightly. "My thoughts exactly, but please, read on."

The young Lord's eyes followed the rest of the neat script of the Lady of Lorien:

"_Even the wildest of birds will seek to return to its nest, but if trapped and cornered, it may forsake its desires and bout for safety. Why has thou son left you Thranduil? And is there good enough reason for him to return?_"

Ahearn once more looked up into Thranduil's eyes. "That made little more sense than the last."

Thranduil watched him carefully for a time before speaking. "That, my lord Ahearn, makes perfect sense." The king sighed and Ahearn saw how weary he truly looked. His face haggard with worry, his mouth drawn into a thin line.

He watched as Thranduil seated himself at his desk. "You may go now, Ahearn. Take rest for a few days. I will arrange for..." he drifted off, staring into a small fire that was burning in the hearth.

Ahearn stood, bowing a little in respect before exiting his king's presence. His face hardening slightly as he closed the door behind himself and marched purposefully down towards the lower quarters of Thranduil's stone kingdom.

Chapping once onto a wooden door, Ahearn entered the room. The two guards inside the room stood hurriedly and saluted him.

"Come." Said Ahearn, his voice soft. "It is time to take matters into our own hands."

He turned away and the two half-Elves followed him out, exchanging gleefully malicious looks as they did so.

- - -

- - -

**To Be Continued...?**

**If you want to read more check out one of my Yahoo!Groups (Links on my profile!) **

**Here you will find all the current chapters of Wild Justice archived in the Files Section. My Groups gets first updates of everything that may not be posted elsewhere for weeks. **

**Peace,**

**CS WhiteWolf**

- - -


	10. Chapter 10: The Restless Calm

- - -

**Wild Justice**

- - -

**Pairing(s): **Legolas/OC. Legolas/Elrond (eventual). Legolas/Elladan (mentioned).

**Rating: **PG-13/R-Rated (nothing graphic).

**Summary: **Legolas has fled both from Mirkwood and his lover, seeking sanctuary within the boarders of Imladris. He has told no one of his departure and he will tell no one his reasons. Why has our Prince fled? And from what does he flee?

**Warning: **AU; Slash; M-Preg; Angst.

**Notes: **Thanks to MoroTheWolfGod for the Plot Bunny.

- - -

**Chapter 10: The Restless Calm**

- - -

Even in his state of fatigue, sleep continued to evade him. It had to be close to morn by now, for he had been tossing about the bed for hours. His eyes itched terribly and his head ached with the lack of rest. Such a restless night of worry. Legolas Greenleaf turned onto his side, pulling the covers up to his chin and curling himself into a ball. He closed his eyes and wished once more for sleep to take him before he would have to rise for his meeting with the Elven Lord Elrond.

But sleep continued to elude him.

With a frustrated sigh, Legolas pushed the covers away and lurched to his feet, wave upon wave of dizziness suddenly overwhelming him. He grabbed at the bedpost, holding onto it like an anchor as he awaited the spell to pass. It did, though somewhat reluctantly. He pushed his fingers to his temples, massaging them gently in the hopes of relaxing himself.

After a few minutes he felt his head begin to clear, he stumbled forward for a few steps before finding himself standing before the mirror. In the dim light of his room, the young princling could just make out his gaunt features, pale and thinning. Eyes dark with seemingly darker rings about them. He stepped back in shock. He looked ghastly.

He retreated to his bedside, lighting a small candle before returning to the mirror. In the flickering orange glow he didn't look too much worse. He berated himself, he could not allow himself in the Lord of Imladris' presence looking like this. Mayhap he could delay their meeting one the grounds of illness?

"_This appointment is inflexible and I expect for you to be punctual._"

Legolas sighed heavily. Besides, it was not common for Elves to get ill, and Lord Elrond would probably know he was feigning it if he tried anyway.

He looked into his eyes, dark with worry, shadowed with fear. Was this the cause of such a restless night due to the forebodings of this mornings meeting?

_Who are you?_ Asked his inner voice. He paused for a moment, thinking of the answer.

"I am the crowned prince of Mirkwood, Legolas Greenleaf." He answered aloud, watching as his mouth formed the words he was speaking.

_And where are you?_

"I am in the Last Homely House of Lord Elrond of Imladris."

_Why are you here?_ Persisted the voice. Legolas gave a ghost of a smile as he realised what he was doing.

"To seek sanctuary." His smile faltered somewhat as another question entered his mind.

_Why?_

Why indeed. He felt unprovoked anger rise up within him. Teeth clenching as he seethed his answer. "Because that _bastard _of a lord-" he wavered in his words as images of Ahearn entered his mind. His heart panged and his eyes prickled but he was unsure whether from love or hate, frustration and hurt. "I seek sanctuary because I am pregnant. It is my child's one chance of survival."

So why was he so worried about it then? Ah, his foolhardiness yesterday had revealed his delicate state to Elrohir. Why was this necessarily a bad thing? He knew inwardly that Elrohir was not foolish enough to go to the lord Elrond without sufficient evidence, which meant what for him? That he would have to avoid the young lord? The thought didn't sit too well with him. He enjoyed Elrohir's company, they had always gotten along together and it would have been nice if he could have had said company during his stay here, if sanctuary was granted on a more definite basis.

What of Elladan then? He too would have to be evaded, for Elrohir would have surely told him his suspicions. For there was no mistaking that look of undisguised shock on Elrohir's face when he held Legolas' stomach and felt that kick.

He would be fine. Everything would work out. Elrohir would not have told his father yet and Elladan would follow his brother's example. So everything would be ok. He sighed heavily to himself, the most important reason in favour of informing the Elven lord failing to reach his mind: what was he going to do when the baby was due?

The darkness in his room slowly receded to a pre-dawn dimness before giving in finally to the faint light of morning. Legolas had dressed himself in a pair of dark leggings and a loosely fitted shirt of baby blue. His hair was braided in his customary lace style.

Not long after dawn, Abie arrived with some food for him. The young Elf thanked her but said that he was not hungry. Abie looked worriedly into his less than attractive features and tried to cajole him into eating even a bit of bread and cheese, perhaps even some of the broth? But Legolas had to decline. That was when the strangest of things happened. The array of smells cast off by the food seemed almost to offend him and his stomach heaved unhealthily. He stepped back a little, trying to distance himself from the steaming fumes of the broth. It was not for happening. The steam rose up and seemed almost to follow him. His stomach heaved once more and bile rose up into his throat.

"Please, excuse me," said Legolas as Abie launched into a fresh wave of coaxing. He hurried away into the washroom, once again using the wash bowel to heave into.

He returned to the main room, paler and shaky. The maid looked worried, she made him sip down and handed him a glass of water which he sipped sparingly at whilst she checked his temperature and asked him how he was and whether he would like to go an see the Healers or not.

The young prince forced a smile, declining. "I am alright, my thanks for the concern."

Abie didn't look convinced, and Legolas hesitated despite himself. "I- I am fine, truly. I am just anxious about my meeting with Lord Elrond."

The female Elf relaxed slightly, but her sharp eyes carefully took in his pale and weakened form. "Very well then, my prince. I shall leave you for now."

Thanking her once again, he watched as she bowed her head respectfully before leaving his rooms. Legolas closed the door, noting that she had left the tray of food upon the table. The young Elf felt a fresh wave of sickness overwhelm him and he ran to have up his already empty stomach.

- - -

- - -

**To Be Continued...?**

**If you want to read more check out one of my Yahoo!Groups (Links on my profile!) **

**Here you will find all the current chapters of Wild Justice archived in the Files Section. My Groups gets first updates of everything that may not be posted elsewhere for weeks. **

**Peace,**

**CS WhiteWolf**

- - -


	11. Chapter 11: Electrical Calm

**Wild Justice**

**Chapter 11: Electrical Calm**

- - -

His feet were light as he walked through the steadily lighting corridors of Imladris on his way to Lord Elrond's study. Once more he wore his cloak, hood pulled up to hide his head even in this early morning when many would only just be rising and breakfasting as opposed to wondering the long halls. But there were always the servants scurrying to and fro from rooms going about the start of their day's routines.

Reaching a large set of mahogany doors, beautifully carved along the boarder with scenes of growing ivy vines and leaves, Legolas Greenleaf paused in his apprehension, doubts once again swarming before his mind.

What if the Lord of Imladris knew? What if his sanctuary was denied? What would he do? What was he going to say?

Hesitantly he raised a slightly shaking hand, chapping it lightly against the door, the sound loud and foreboding to his Elvish ears, as if it were the ringing bells of sure doom. A voice from behind the door called a brief '_one moment_' followed then by silence. The Elven prince shifted his slight weight unconsciously from foot to foot, deigning to sit upon the cushioned, dark wood benches that littered the wall directly before the double doors.

After a short moment that seemed to stretch on for an eternity, the double doors finally opened and a tall Elf exited, powerfully built, long blond hair expertly braided into intricate knots. He called a few words over his shoulder, a grin illuminating his handsome face. He turned and saw the hooded stranger, his smile somewhat wavering, eyes narrowing as he peered at Legolas as if trying to discern whether he was known or not.

And he was, for Legolas had met this Elf many years ago upon his first journey into these realms with his father.

He had been slightly intimidated by the sheer beauty of the Imladrarian realm and the few different races he had seen, wherefore the most part had consisted of Elves he had born witness to a few travelling men and laid eyes even upon a dwarf! Of all things. It had been such a curious thing to see for never before had he met such a being.

He remembered walking up to the stout individual and greeting him, the dwarf had looked at him in amazement and shock, and not a little suspicion, but Legolas had been sincere enough and the individual had spoken brief but polite words to him. Thranduil had been so cross with him after such an escapade, scorning him and telling that Elves and dwarves were not to be acquainted.

Legolas smiled fondly at the memory before sadness touched his heart and he remembered that such moments were all in the past and that he were no longer a youth, far from home and far from his father and friends. Legolas dropped his head, half from woe and half in respect to the blond-haired Elven lord before him.

Lord Elrond stepped into the doorway and offered a reassuring smile to what he could see of the hooded Elf. Glorfindel bid his lord farewell and gave a brief nod towards Legolas before retreating. The Mirkwood prince fancied he could smell sunflowers off the departing elder.

"Good morning," greeted Lord Elrond, indicating for Legolas to follow him into the room. This he did so without spoken word, his stomach contracting unhealthily as he closed the doors behind himself, imagining that he were locking himself in a room of which he may never escape.

Shaking himself from such immature thoughts, Legolas turned his back to the closed door, his eyes scanning over the large room. There were many shelves lining one side of the four walls, the opposite devoted to a grand fireplace encircled by a couple of large and secure looking chairs. The far wall sited a well-built and sizable desk of some thick and indefinable timber, behind it a large window watched over by a pair of heavy wine-red drapes.

The Mirkwood Elf tried to distract himself in the sights about him for the room was much changed since last he were in it. It was certainly more lived in and cluttered than before. He chanced a look at the Elven lord, pleased to find that there was no pressure for him to begin speaking yet, for Elrond was sifting through a few parchment scrolls on his desk, taking a moment to fret over them before rolling and transferring them to one of the many shelves for later reference.

Relaxing slightly at the unhurried mood, Legolas removed his hood and cloak, stepping further into the room. He hovered just before the Elven lord's desk, his eyes turning to gaze longingly out of the large window behind: _freedom_. It seemed to say, beckoning to him...

"Please do take a seat, my prince." Spoke Elrond's deepened voice.

...Freedom being denied.

His anxiety returned twice fold to him as he reluctantly seated himself down. Elrond moved over to a clear decanter half filled with a deep red liquid.

"May I offer you a drink?" he asked amicably.

Legolas shook his head, "No, thank you." His stomach clenching even as he spoke the words, his hand moving to land upon his belly as if to loosen the tension knotted within. If only tension were all it was.

Elrond offered him a reassuring smile before seating himself down. "I dislike the stuff myself in the mornings," he confided. "How do you fare, my prince? You look tired, did you not sleep well?"

A faint blush tinged Legolas' cheeks and he focussed his eyes elsewhere rather than upon the lord of Imladris. "I am well, my lord, my night was restless is all."

"Indeed?" a delicate eyebrow raised itself as Elrond observed his pallid features with the eyes of a healer. "Perhaps tonight you will sleep better?"

"Perhaps." Replied Legolas slowly.

"Well let us see if we can ease your mind this day so that this night you may have your much needed slumber?"

Legolas coloured a little once again before nodding his head and permitting the Elven lord to begin.

There was a short moments silence before the Elven lord finally came to the point of this meeting, "Then let us not elude to the subject," his dark eyes watched the younger Elf before him. "Why have you sought the sanctuary of Imladris, Legolas Greenleaf?"

It was as if any of his earlier efforts of small talk made in the hopes of settling the prince of Mirkwood were in vein, for as soon as the topic was brought up, Legolas tensed. It was not usually like himself to become so apprehensive about things, but then, this was no _thing_, it was a decision that could very well determine his next course of action.

The blond-haired Elf's hands folded and unfolded upon his lap for a moment as he mentally formed his answer, "I, needed to remove myself from the- _pressures_, many were subjecting me to." He met Elrond's gaze and waited the older Elf's words, a brief frown danced across the lord's face.

"These, 'pressures' as you say, they are not matters that need addressing to? As in, you are not guilty of any crimes and such that I should be aware of?"

"Nothing that deserves to be punished." He answered.

Lord Elrond frowned even deeper, sitting further up in his chair. "Would you care to explain that comment?" he asked calmly.

Legolas' heartbeat took on an almost formidable pace, thumping against his chest so fast and hard that he were sure it would burst through at any given moment.

"There is nothing to explain my lord, I have committed no crime that needs be punished. I seek sanctuary more on the basis of..." he licked his lips, stilling his hands on his lap, "On the basis of a feud."

"A feud? That is no basis for sanctuary, Legolas! Surely you know-"

"Not just a mere feud!" he interrupted, panicked that Elrond would immediately deny him his request.

"No? Then why sanctuary? Why must no one know where it is you are? It is obvious that much effort has been made in search for you, Lord Ahearn has informed me even of your father's distress at your most sudden and unexpected departure."

Legolas gave a slight jump at the mentioning of Ahearn's name. A move that did not go unnoticed by the Elven lord. "Lord Ahearn also mentioned _his own _distress at your departure."

Legolas inwardly seethed, how manipulative could such a person be? As if Ahearn cared anything for him! Never mind his father, surely his disappearance was not _that _unexpected!

"Lord Ahearn, I doubt was very much distressed over _me_." Only what I carry inside me.

"You know this young lord well then, a friend of yours?"

"We were... _acquainted_." Admitted Legolas. Something in the way he pronounced the last word suggested to Elrond something far deeper that a mere associate.

"Perhaps the reason you seek sanctuary, is that you are running away from your problems?" his tone became that of one trying to teach a young child, attempting to make him see sense.

Legolas shook his head. "Nay, Lord Elrond, I am solving them." the Elf cryptically replied.

Elrond rubbed at his temples, trying to decipher the wood Elf before him. He sat so tense and guarded, his words spiked with elusion so that he says one thing but hints at another. Elrond's eyes swept over the Elf, taking in his haggard appearance and his almost unconscious showings of fear and nervousness. It is as if this sanctuary is a burden upon him. Why should one such as himself, a prince of Elves, need the protection of another realm? A feud he calls it? Could such a thing be so bad as to drive him hastily from his home and into my lands?

Elrond had not forgotten the travel worn figure he had met but a week ago, he had been like the walking dead, fatigued and hungry, requesting immediate sanctuary. When he had granted such a request even for a week, the tension held in his lithe body had visibly melted away, his shoulders sagging, eyes shining as one less worry was taken from him and the promise of safety, food and rest were allowed to him. What kind of feud could be so dire as to drive one to another realm seeking sanctuary?

"You do realise that granting you a fixed sanctuary would put me into political difficulty with Mirkwood, if your father discovers that you are here?" Elrond's words were serious.

Legolas nodded carefully. "_If _he discovers that I am here, but King Thranduil has no control over me if I am not within his realm."

"That is true enough for one of your age, but you are still young, my prince, and you are his son."

"Forgive me, my lord, but I am no longer a mere youth. Young I may be but I have fought in battles and I have guarded my home and people from the attacks of Dol Guldur and the evils within, I am a warrior not a babe."

Elrond noted that he made no reference to being the son of Thranduil. _Most curious_, He thought to himself. "Of course, my prince, yet sanctuary is no light matter and cannot be granted undeservingly. I need a valid reason to thus grant it, Legolas Greenleaf, your enigmatic replies offer me no grounds."

Their eyes met and for a fraction, Elrond fancied he saw the fearful eyes of a child staring back at him, the look was fleeting and soon the determined eyes of one who has seen much were staring at him.

"Then I know not what I can say that will enable you to allow me to stay." Legolas' heart was pounding heavily in his chest: _does he know_? _Have they told him_? His worries flew across his mind.

Elrond sat silently a long moment, watching as the wood Elf began once more to worry his hands, patiently waiting for him to speak the truth to him, such was the curse of the youthful.

"I fear for my life, my lord." Legolas eventually spoke, his voice soft as he ducked his head, pressing his eyes shut as he thought about the second life he also feared for, but would not yet mention.

"Surely none would dare to threaten the life of the prince? And a warrior? Would not thy father protect you?"

The Mirkwood Elf could feel the Elven lord's gaze boring into him. Their eyes met once again, "Please do not ask me to explain it my lord, for I fear that I cannot."

Lord Elrond released a small sigh, "How long do you wish for your sanctuary to be granted?"

Legolas hesitated, "I do not know, my lord."

The Elven lord's sharp eyes seemed to pierce through his own and Legolas felt himself reluctantly having to drop his gaze least Elrond read his true motives through his eyes. "Legolas," came the deep rumbling voice of the Lord of Imladris.

Slowly the young prince raised his eyes to once more meet that of Elrond's. "I know you tell me not your true reasons, or at least, not enough of the truth. Yet against my better judgment I know you not to be the kind to simply just elope your home and turn your back upon those you love, so therefore I will grant you a short-term sanctuary in which time I expect you to resolve whatever internal conflicts you face and sooner rather than later, tell me the true motives you harbour for taking such a course of action."

Legolas' mouth was suddenly very dry, and he wished that he had indeed taken the proffered drink of wine, no matter how strong it would have been. His tongue felt glued to his mouth, seeming like a dead weight.

_I know you tell me not your true reasons_...

They watched each other a moment, Legolas shifting his hands about uneasily. It seemed that Elrond wished for him to tell now why it was he had left Mirkwood and its people. But Legolas found that it was impossibly for his mouth to form any words. Finally, with an almost inaudible sigh of disappointment, the Elven lord spoke again:

"You are hereby granted sanctuary within the boarders of Imladris for no longer than one year only. I maintain the rights to revoke and or alter this decision as I see fit, whether or not there seems valid reason for me to do so. Also, if it is brought to my attention that you have come here on false basis, in the example that you lie when you say you are not guilty of any crimes, et cetera, such clemency will automatically be forfeited and you will be handed back over to your father, King Thranduil of Mirkwood, willing or not. Are these terms clear?"

"Perfectly." His voice was meek, but he didn't care, he had just been granted sanctuary for a year! All was well, was it not?

_And when he finds out about your pregnancy_? Legolas pushed the voice away relishing in the sudden weightlessness he felt. A small yet genuine smile lit his face, chasing away the shadows that had before occupied him. "I thank you, my lord."

Elrond nodded. "All is sorted then." He made a brief note on a piece of parchment before speaking again. "Lord Ahearn mentioned that more messengers may arrive in Imladris over the next few days on orders issued before his arrival, I insist you be careful if you intend to keep your stay here secret."

Legolas stood, fastening his cloak on once again as he prepared to leave. "One thing before you go," Elrond's dark eyes observed him momentarily, "I should mention that you are welcomed to roam the forests about my lands as you choose, the deeper parts are usually free from those living in or travelling through Imladris." He smiled a little, "I say usually because sometimes you may be approached by two like-looking Elves. Perhaps you know of them? They go by the names of Elladan and Elrohir?"

His lips twitched amusedly but Legolas found nothing at all funny about the words, his left hand immediately flying towards his stomach as if it pained him.

"Is something the matter, Legolas?" Elrond stepped hurriedly over to him, noticing as to how all colour had fled from his face.

"Th- they have mentioned our meeting?"

"They did," said Elrond uncertain as to why the young prince should find this so upsetting.

"And what did they say?" he persisted.

"Only that they met you and wondered as to why you were here seeking sanctuary. What is it that bothers you about this?"

Legolas calmed a little. "'Tis nothing, I thought that..." he hurried to think of words to hide his telltale fears, "Well you have just spoken to me of not revealing my identity and here you find that already your two sons have found out."

Elrond looked at him sceptically. "My words were just for caution, it is up to you alone whether or not you decide to heed them. I would not have you being in isolation for your time here, Legolas." He placed his hand comfortingly upon the younger Elf's shoulder.

Legolas smiled a little, once more giving his thanks before he left Lord Elrond's study, hood pulled up over his head as he hurried back towards his room.

- - -

**To Be Continued...?**

**If you want to read more, check out one of my Yahoo!Groups (links on my profile!)**

**Here you will find all current chapters of Wild Justice archived in the Files Section. My groups get first updates of everything that may not be posted elsewhere for weeks. **

**Peace,**

**CS WhiteWolf**

- - -


	12. Chapter 12: The Storm Brews

**Wild Justice**

**Chapter 12: The Storm Brews**

- - -

He stepped out of the washroom as a knock sounded upon the door, his lithe frame shaking slightly from this sickness that plagued him in the mornings. It made him feel horrid and weak and extremely miserable.

He called out that Abie may enter, for he knew that 'twas her who waited outside. She came into the room with a smile upon her features and carried a try laden with fresh foods for his breakfast meal.

She lay the tray down upon the table and looked at him in a critical matter, taking in his sunken features, the traces of bags beneath his eyes, his pale complexion and though his face had thinned, his waist had thickened. Legolas hurriedly thanked her for bringing in the food, indicating that she may now depart. Abie took the hint and did so leaving the young prince to himself.

Legolas left the food untouched, he knew that Abie knew that something was wrong. Every morning she would arrive with a try of food and a few hours later she would return to pick up the empty tray. Only they would not be so empty: some of the food at least would have been attempted, nibbled at, but the majority was left untouched. She remained tight lipped at him about it and he would not have dared tell her to just simply not bring him a morning meal.

He knew inwardly that she would still even if he asked. He sat himself upon his bed, attempting to pull upon his boots, it was becoming harder and harder to do this. His stomach had, thankfully, not yet fully inflated itself. He had seen the Elf-maidens in Mirkwood whom were expecting: their stomachs swelling up to unbelievable sizes. He cringed at the thought of being so obviously engorged. There had been the few with but a small bump, visible but not terribly noticeable. Legolas wondered if he would be lucky enough to be in the smaller majority?

He managed to fix on his boots, standing- his muscles not yet showing too much of a strain- and cautiously walking over to the tray of food. He had to cover his nose as the fumes immediately attacked at him. At any other time they would have enticed him, but in the mornings, it made him sick. Gingerly he picked up a piece of sliced apple and nibbled on that a little- he managed three slices before his stomach turned and he was forced to leave that which remained. He looked both longingly and resentfully at the food before him and made a mental note to take some cinnamon sticks from the kitchens. At least he could eat that at whatever time of the day.

Sighing heavily, he pulled on his cloak and left his room, his feet propelling him towards the libraries. He would wait until the breakfast rush in the kitchens had died down before going for his fetish foods. It looked to be a lovely day; Legolas could see signs of weak sunlit forests and hear the gentle trickling of some fountain or water source not so far away. He hoped to himself that many of the Imladrarian would be out of the Homely House on such a day. Though there was a slight chill to the air, it would no doubt warm up rather quickly, at least if one stuck to the open-path roads as opposed to the dense forestry trails.

He entered through the huge opened wooden doors into a room thick with knowledge. Texts, centuries upon centuries of years old were said to be found in the further reaches and wings of these great rooms. Unfortunately, travellers and guests to Imladris, (and ones in his predicament), were not permitted to such areas. Neither were many of Imladris' population, come to think of it. Only those with Lord Elrond's permission and those whom served close to him were allowed.

Legolas wished he were one of those fortunate enough. He loved to read. Had always. It was his next favourite activity to archery and hunting. Though Mirkwood had not almost a whole wing of its kingdom devoted to knowledge, but rather a small collection of rooms. He smiled fondly at the memories of the shelves upon shelves cramped with scrolls and books: many of which were ineligible, so old and worn away as they were. He remembered the many times he could be found tucked away in a corner, cramped between shelves, sitting upon his crumpled tunic for comfort, his nose deeply engrossed in whatever it was that he were reading. He could recall the days when Ahearn would rebuke him for staying into the late hours as opposed to spending time with him, being seen out with him, attending to his duties as- not the crowned Prince- but as his lover.

Legolas Greenleaf's face suddenly became devoid of all emotion as a sudden realisation came to him. Rather than allow himself to dwell upon his thoughts however, he forced his eyes to scan the library. It, although as quiet as the grave, was busier than usual. More Elves than he had yet seen were gliding about the library: seated at tables; looking for texts; reading and writing. He skimmed the heads of the twenty or so Elves, looking to check that he would be safe to remain.

Alas that this was not to be so. For hidden away in a far corner (though plain to see for a scrutinizing eye) sat two Elves of similar look, dark heads bent together surreptitiously. The Prince of Mirkwood's heart began a steady hammering against his chest as he recognised his friends, the twins Elladan and Elrohir. Turning on his heel he decided after all to visit the kitchens of Imladris. He would take a couple of cinnamon sticks and head out into the woods once more.

As his feet took him down the halls, careful to avoid groups or anyone who may have authority he pondered to himself what now the twins would do. They had not told Lord Elrond anything, but that did not mean that they would not. It seemed to be all a matter of time. Elrohir could simply have rejected such an idea- that he was pregnant- due to its absurd nature. He would want proof. These thoughts he had already resolved. The question: what would the Elvish brother's do to gain proof to either confirm or deny?

And would their being in the library have anything to do with it? He sighed slightly. Maybe he was just being paranoid. Looking for any reason of which to suspect the twins of plotting against him. It was nothing unusual to see Elrohir in the library; he was always helping his father out with documents and so forth that needed to be researched before being completed. And even when these were not being done he was in likeness with Legolas in that he too loved to bury himself into the texts of old for hours on end. Such a likeness between them had been their beginning.

Elladan was another matter entirely. He was as like to his brother in looks but nothing in personality and interests. True they both adored hunting and so forth, but Elladan had always avoided the library like orc to the sunlit day. Something neither his brother nor Legolas could understand. Perchance the older Elf had changed over the years since last Legolas had known him? Nothing ever stayed the same. Why should Elladan be any different? The world continued to change every minute of every day, and so did the peoples living in it.

Nothing could ever stay the same.

- - -

It was chillier than he had expected it to be out with the confines of the Last Homely House. It was chillier, but not unbearable. Legolas Greenleaf pulled his cloak tightly about his shoulders and started off into the shaded paradise of the forest trails.

Deeper and deeper he journeyed, his mind blissfully devoid of thoughts as he gave himself up to the spectacular beauty and wonder that was Imladris. Oh so magical and safe! It made his home in Mirkwood look like some foul creation of Melkor as opposed to an Elven realm!

The trees pulsed with energy and squirmed with living, growing things. A small, fleet hare flew across his path- running from one undergrowth to the next. Legolas paused and smiled in its passing. The leaves above him stirred from a slight breeze before a sudden hush took over.

Legolas frowned at the sudden silence before his body tensed as he felt a presence behind him. He could hear nothing outward, even in the deep quiet but the feeling of someone approaching behind him unnerved him. Without pausing for further thought, his hand had swept to his blade belt (worn at all times, even if he had had to loosen it).

He pivoted smartly, blade swinging about only to clash against the singing metal of another's weapon. Legolas froze for an instant, eyes widening in shock.

He promptly pulled his blade back, sheathing it and hurriedly beginning to mumble his apologies, eyes to the ground. He heard a slight chuckling and looked up into the face of the Imladrarian Lord Elrond. The Elven Lord sheathed his own weapon and brushed the younger Elf's request for forgiveness aside.

"Do not be so quick to offer apologies, Legolas. You acted just as warriors are trained to."

"I should have been more car-"

"Nonsense!" abolished Elrond. "I would not have had you act any other way. Always trust your instincts, my prince." He smiled at Legolas. "If any of us should be apologising, it should be I."

He chuckled at Legolas' sudden look of shock. "It was I, after all, whom caused you to act thus. Forgive me, for I had assumed you to be in thought and wished not to disturb you."

Legolas didn't say anything for a long moment before he nodded his head. There would be no point in arguing with Lord Elrond he decided, the Elf was- from what he knew of him- utterly stubborn and unmoving on such things. And for something as small as to whom the blame did so lie with, well, it was just not worth it.

Elrond smiled kindly at him. "Good." He acknowledged the younger Elf's submission on the matter and began walking on again. Legolas hesitated, unsure whether or not the older Elf wished for him to walk with him.

The dark-haired Elf paused after a moment and looked back at the younger Elf. Legolas noted the look of faint amusement in his ancient eyes as he asked if he would join him.

The Mirkwood Elf complied, once again giving into the Elven Lord. They walked on in silence, each keeping to their own thoughts. Legolas remained tense. Being in the presence of this great Elf was just not relaxing on him, he kept wondering if somehow Elrond knew. If he knew and was just biding his time before he cornered the younger Elf with the information. When the older Elf found out- for it was inevitable that he would- Legolas pondered if he would be able to stay within Imladris, for surely he would be just as opposed to the birth as both his father and Ahearn were? Would he still be granted the sanctuary if he refused to comply? Or would he have to leave?

He doubted sanctuary would still be valid.

"You do not have to wear your hood in my presence Legolas, nor when you are this deep in the forests. It is doubtful that many will run into you out here, much less recognise you as the prince of Mirkwood."

Legolas was pulled from his musings with a blush. He removed his hood and raised his hands to run through his hair. He had neglected to braid it this morning and so it hung freely about his face. For this he only blushed harder, feeling like a mere child in the presence of his elder.

His fingers were swift to gather up the correct particles of hair, and braid them into his preferred style.

"You hair is beautiful, my prince. You suit it down. It enhances your natural beauty."

Legolas' cheeks flared and he shot a look of amazement at the Elven Lord. To think something like that was enough, to say such a thing was daring indeed. The blond Elf found that he was at a loss for words to speak in reply to such a statement. It was confusing at the least.

"My apologies." Lord Elrond finally commented at the lack of response. Though from the slight twinkle in his eye, he looked not it in the slightest. "My words were too bold."

"No!" Legolas said hurriedly. Elrond looked at him quizzically and the young Elf felt his cheeks burn harder. "No, 'tis fine, you- you need not say sorry." He met the Elven Lord's eyes for a moment as he spoke, "I'm flattered. Truly."

Elrond looked at the blond Elf. Really looked. As if he were seeing him clearly for the very first time. Legolas ducked his head again and tried to compose himself. The moment had been extremely, _bewildering_.

"So, my lord, is there any particular reason for your walk this fine day?" Legolas was glad his voice betrayed none of his disquiet. They began walking on again. A bird from somewhere high above them began to chirp a sound and a whisper flew through the trees.

The raven-haired lord laughed quietly to himself. "Well yes actually. I happen to be hiding from Lords Erestor and Glorfindel."

Legolas gave the Lord an enquiring look and was rewarded with a louder laugh. "There are some matters I should be attending to, political and so forth, but I decided that today is not the day for such things."

Legolas smiled suddenly as a devious thought hit him. "Would that be the reason for Lords Elrohir and Elladan to be in the library?" his voice was innocent, his nervousness at the awaited answer only visible by the flickering emotions in his eyes.

"I am unaware of my sons' reasons for being in the library, why do you ask?"

"Oh," Legolas shrugged nonchalantly. "I was planning to spend some time in there earlier but I witnessed them and presumed that they must be helping you out. I felt I should not disturb them if this were so and thus I journeyed out here." He gave a small laugh. "Foolish of me no doubt."

"Not at all, my fair prince. Not at all." Legolas was looking ahead and thus did not see the look that Lord Elrond was giving him. The Elven lord was already extremely curious about this Mirkwood Prince who had fled from his realm due to a- _family feud_? Some things just did not add up.

The Elven lord plastered a convincing smile upon his lips and engaged the young prince in conversation on unrelated topics, pleased to note that the more they spoke, the more the young one seemed to relax in his company. Elrond inwardly congratulated himself, if he could just get Legolas to trust him...

- - -

**To Be Continued...?**

**If you want to read more, check out one of my Yahoo!Groups (links on my profile!)**

**Here you will find all current chapters of Wild Justice archived in the Files Section. My groups get first updates of everything that may not be posted elsewhere for weeks. **

**Peace,**

**CS WhiteWolf**

- - -


	13. Chapter 13: Excuses

**Wild Justice**

**Chapter 13: Excuses**

- - -

It was nearing the lunching hour when the young Prince of Mirkwood and Lord of Imladris entered the Last Homely House once again. Legolas felt the calmest yet since his stay in Imladris, the presence of Lord Elrond, as opposed to being nerve-wracking and tense (though it had started that way), had infact relaxed him, making his worries melt away into the backdrop of his mind and allow him to focus solely on the company he kept.

Lord Elrond had been the one to do the most speaking, but Legolas was thankful for it, adding his comments when the conversation required it, but otherwise he just listened and enjoyed. His smile had become a permanent, though small, fixture during their walk, his eyes sparkling merrily and taking away from the tension and stresses that had been playing over his face.

Even his stance had improved; he stood, taller and prouder, though still careful to make his ever-growing stomach non-noticeable. Lord Elrond had been speaking about unrelated topics for the most part, although the topic of his sanctuary had come up. Thankfully, the Elven lord made no advances upon his requesting for sanctuary within Imladris, only mentioning it in order to inform Legolas that arrangements were being made for him to move into more permanent quarters.

As entitled to these as he was, Legolas could not help but feel as if he were putting the Imladrarian lord to trouble with his stay, and thus his thoughts had turned once again to his predicament and what Elrond would think of him once he discovered he were with child.

So he had, of course, tried to dissuade the Elven Lord from moving him rooms, to save him the inconvenience as well as to ease his own guilt of not being totally honest with him. He spoke his words self-consciously but humbly yet the Elven Lord had brushed aside his words politely, informing him that the rooms he currently resided in were designated to him due only to the abruptness and hour of his arrival. He also told that they were not befitting of one bearing his status and that for one staying at length as he was he needed more permanent quarters.

Legolas couldn't thank him enough, nor quell the urge to both flush like a child caught in trouble, and confess his true reasons for fleeing Mirkwood.

He did neither, though the urges were great.

Legolas had just finished saying his good-day's to Lord Elrond, preparing to head back to his rooms and ease the small ache in his back and fatigue in his muscles. He had not just that minute departed Lord Elrond's side when lo-and-behold who should come strolling down the corridor but his own two sons.

The young elf felt a distinct feeling of dread settle upon him as he slowed in his walking and prepared to face those he would rather avoid.

- - -

Elladan was the first to notice and recognize the hooded stranger as being Legolas Greenleaf, and thus he raised his hand in greeting, a smile upon his lips as both he and his brother approached closer. They were just on their way to the kitchens to pick up something for lunch before intending to proceed outside to enjoy the nature of their homelands.

"Greetings, cousin!" Elladan spoke as he and Elrohir stopped before the cloaked Elf. "How doth thee fair today? Well I hope?"

"Greetings, my lords." He responded formally, his eyes wondering warily over Elrohir as if hoping to read something off him that would tell whether or not he had told. "I am well, yes. And thee?"

Elrohir shrugged, "Bored actually, Elrohir and myself have been studying some philosophies in the library." He shook his head. "No matter how much he tries he shall never convert me to the paths of knowledge. I prefer knowing what I need to know when I need to know it."

Both Elrohir and Legolas scowled openly at this and Elladan laughed lightly whilst Elrohir turned to him with a shake of the head. "And try I have, dearest Legolas! Perhaps next time you shall help me out?"

Legolas smiled sensing nothing outward about Elrohir, but still unable to meet his friend's eye. "Maybe I shall." He replied sweetly, smiling quietly in that way Elrohir had always adored.

"Would you care to join us on a walk? Having fled rather hastily from our last meeting, we were rather hoping to catch up with you once again?"

Legolas' expressions were immediately schooled behind a mask of perfection. "Forgive me, my lords. I was not feeling myself just then."

"Ah! Then a walk we shall have?"

"I must beg your pardon on the matter, I have just been out walking and wish now for rest."

"Come! The day is young, surely someone of your youth and strength can walk the boarders of these lands thrice without rest!"

Legolas shook his head distractedly, keeping his eyes downcast as he declined once again and excused himself from their company.

The two dark-haired elves watched the young prince go and with a shared look of significance began to converse in hushed tones. Unknown to them both, another Elf in likeness of appearance to the twins, though older and more mature for his years, stood observing them from the shadows of the hallway. His sharp hearing caught the words: _clothes... honestly looked tired... most unusual for him... you may just be right... come we must plan_.

The twins left, still in the direction of the kitchens. A thin finger traced a pair of lips distractedly; eyes clouded in thought though senses still sharp. _So_, Lord Elrond thought to himself as he made his way towards his study room. _Even my sons are suspicious of the young prince_.

Elrond turned the corner leading to his rooms only to be confronted by two very ruffled and angry elves. Elrond pushed his thoughts to the side, to be thought upon later that day as he spread his arms wide and smiled at Lords Glorfindel and Erestor.

"Ah! There you are, I have been looking all over for you two!" he spoke in a way that almost put the other two elves at fault for his neglecting of work.

Erestor threw the Elven lord a sharp glare and Elrond ginned a little before allowing the elves to lead him away to his work.

- - -

**To Be Continued...?**

**If you want to read more, check out one of my Yahoo!Groups (links on my profile!)**

**Here you will find all current chapters of Wild Justice archived in the Files Section. My groups get first updates of everything that may not be posted elsewhere for weeks. **

**Peace,**

**CS WhiteWolf**

- - -


	14. Chapter 14: The Avalanche Begins

**Wild Justice**

**Chapter 14: The Avalanche Begins**

- - -

Not for the first time in so many days had Legolas rushed into the washroom to heave the contents of his stomach when his morning meal was brought to him. And not for the first time had Abie been present to witness it.

Exiting from the washroom- pale and shaky- Legolas could not meet the eyes of the elder maid appointed to serve him for his stay. She had placed the tray upon the table and stood now as if waiting for something. Legolas turned his gaze away from both her and the food.

"Please take it away. I am not hungry this morning."

"My prince?" Legolas slowly looked up to see her stern gaze, once sure she had his full attention, Abie spoke thus: "You have been like this for days, my prince. You simply cannot go on without the sustenance of these meals. Barely you eat anything at midmorning and night. Are you well?"

Sternness was clashing with worry and Legolas shook his head. "I should be find in a few days, my um... my stomach is not feeling too good. It has been a very... _stressful_ time."

Abie's eyes narrowed on said area earning an uncomfortable shift from the Elven prince. "I simply must insist you have the healers check you over just in case, failure to do so and I must report to Lord Elrond. This has been going on for too long."

Legolas swallowed dryly, his heart pounding madly in his chest. "There is nothing wrong with me, my lady. You are free to go now."

Abie paused a moment as if unsure whether she had the right to further speak in the prince's presence after his dismissal. She spoke anyway. "Please, my prince." She hesitated only a moment. "I believe I may know what ails you."

Legolas whom had been in the process of turning away from her froze for a moment. He did not turn to face her, but his words when he spoke were firm, yet laced with fear and caution.

"What is it you think ails me, Abie?" by using her first name, Legolas emphasised his position over her, not something he was normally inclined to do but circumstances called for it, daring her to speak further. Daring her to report to the Lord of Imladris.

The silence drew out, awkward and tense, until Legolas found the nerve to turn and stare at her in demand. "Well?"

Abie watched him cautiously for another moment before lowering her eyes politely, "My prince, from what I have witnessed- your symptoms and actions- I have come to the only conclusion possible," she met his gaze again and this time the apprehension was clearly reflected, "You must be with child."

The words hit him, hard. The blond Elf stumbled backwards, his body shaking at what this would now mean. Expecting the maid to speak that sentence was different from actually hearing her do so. Never could he have been prepared for them, no matter who had spoken them. Legolas gripped at the edge of the table behind him, his tongue like a dead weight in his suddenly dry mouth.

"Male elves cannot get pregnant." He said softly, his voice hoarse.

"No," she agreed, "Only those with the mark, my prince. Which you no doubt have."

"What proofs have you of this?"

"Nothing plausible, my prince, just suspicion." Legolas nearly sighed in relief until she continued on: "But were I to insist an appointment with the healer, no doubt it would be confirmed."

"What... what will you do now?"

Abie bowed her head, "'Tis not my place to spread thy business, Prince Legolas."

Legolas frowned deeply, his face ashen and he looked to be ill again, "But you-"

"If you please?" she interrupted him, "I only wished to make sure that you were not truly ill."

Legolas was silent a long moment, watching the elderly Elf. His breathing was shallow and uneven, though silent. "You understand that you cannot say word of anything you suspect to anyone."

"I know this, I also know that should your condition- your symptoms- become any worse, I am under obligation to break my silence over this and go to my Lord Elrond."

Legolas nodded. The mahogany-haired maid bowed her head once again. "I will return this evening with you meal as well as some herbs that will help to settle your stomach and hopefully prevent further... _illness_."

"My thanks." His eyes watched as she left the room, closing it behind her. Legolas hurried up to it and locked it instinctively. He then made his way back to the window seat.

He wryly thought about said location being his comfort zone, as he settled back and let his gaze wonder out of the window. It seemed that every time he began to question his predicaments or have doubts about his situations, he would come here just to sit and think. With a sigh he let his head fall back. He wasn't exactly sure how he felt right now. A part of him felt panicked and worried, yet another part of him knew that someone was bound to find out sooner or later. Perhaps it was a good thing? Especially as it was Abie, for she would know how to help him with the morning sickness. But if he didn't get better, then she would go to Lord Elrond. And Legolas didn't want the Elven lord to find out. Was afraid, even, of what the Lord of Imladris may do.

He shook his head, dispelling his thoughts. The Elven lord was nothing like those in Mirkwood whom sought to control his life! He wouldn't force him to flee in order to save the life within him... would he?

Legolas reached over to the plate of food and picked up the stick of cinnamon Abie had insightfully placed along with the rest of the meal.

- - -

"What is it you wish for us to do my lord?"

"It seems we are having a little trouble."

"The prince?"

"How perceptive you are." The dry sarcasm rang from his half-Elven form. Brushing dark hair back over his shoulder, Ahearn swept his eyes over the detailed map of Middle Earth.

"None of the areas have produced positive results in this search."

"You think I don't know that?" Ahearn snapped at one of his guards. He paused a moment before mumbling, more to himself than the two others in the room. "I am suspicious of Imladris and perhaps Lothlórien."

"The messengers have returned from Lothlórien, my lord, their reports were negative, though we took it upon ourselves to send two of your men to stay at length in the Lands of Lorien, unmarked."

Ahearn nodded his head, "Who has been sent?"

"Cebris and Amarth, my lord."

"Very good. Now you two will journey to Imladris, and stay unmarked. You will leave on my say; I suggest you go to prepare. I expect you to take full precaution and any means to return him to us should he be found. Dismissed."

The two guards bowed their heads to him and exited the room, identical smirks upon their faces.

Ahearn rolled the map up, his eyes glinting. "I will find you, Legolas. You cannot hide from me forever."

- - -

**To Be Continued...?**

**If you want to read more, check out one of my Yahoo!Groups (links on my profile!)**

**Here you will find all current chapters of Wild Justice archived in the Files Section. My groups get first updates of everything that may not be posted elsewhere for weeks. **

**Peace,**

**CS WhiteWolf**

- - -


	15. Chapter 15: The Breaking of the Storm Pa...

**Wild Justice**

**Chapter 15: The Breaking of the Storm**

**(Part 1)**

- - -

A brisk wind blew through the trees of Imladris, bringing with it the confirmation that winter was indeed on its way and that the sporadic intervals of heat were reaching a chilly end. The many trees surrounding Imladris, all but the evergreens that is, had gradually ceased hold of their multi-coloured awnings of leaves and stood naked and unprotected against cold winds, reaching thin limbs up towards the clear blue sky as if in prayer for a brief winter and early spring.

Two dark haired elves stood side by side on a balcony looking out over the forests as well as the near-distant training yards, their heads bowed together as they verbalised the final arrangements of their plan to find out if their friend's condition was truly as Elrohir claimed.

"This day we shall hopefully find out if all is true, dear brother. Let us only hope that he agrees to it, hmm?"

"Oh he will. Pride will be his downfall in this."

They turned simultaneously and proceeded on their way to find the Prince of Mirkwood. One pair of eyes withdrawn with worry, the other alight with eagerness, both filled with determination.

- - -

"Do you know that you are one very difficult Elf to find, Legolas?"

The Mirkwood Elf gave a small smile to the speaker. "Of course, Elrohir." The prince of Mirkwood looked up from his current text to gaze upon his friends. "Please," he said holding a hand out to the seats about one of the large mahogany tables that littered the immense library. "Sit."

The dark haired elves did so, one on either side of the blond prince, before turning concurrently towards the Mirkwood Elf. Legolas gave a small smile, at the mirrored movements of the twins; it could be rather unnerving at times.

"How have you been, fair prince?" began Elladan in a voice more than a little dramatic. The rising of a delicate eyebrow was his answer, causing the Elf to smirk a little.

"I have been fine, my friend. I trust the both of you have too been well since last we met?"

Elladan replied for them both whilst his brother watched the prince critically. He noted the paler-than-usual complexion and the dull but still-there shadows beneath his eyes. He also noted that Legolas still wore his cloak even though he was most definitely indoors.

A light laugh rang from Legolas, breaking Elrohir from his contemplations. He watched as the young Elf's face changed into a grin, lighting his appearance like a beam of winter sunlight, his eyes sparkling in mirth at whatever it was that Elladan had said, Elrohir only hoped it wasn't at his expense.

Legolas and Elladan lapsed into a pleasant silence for a moment before Elladan looked up suddenly, his eyes glowing with mischievousness. Elrohir knew what was coming and unconsciously held his breath, knowing that it was now or never to find out. Well, actually, if this failed, they would just have to move on to their second plan, but that did not hold much appeal to him. Elladan could be distinctly malicious when it came to scheming things, and Elrohir did not believe that kidnapping the crown Prince of Mirkwood from his bed in the depths of night and whisking him off to the healers for their expert opinion would be helpful.

Elrohir allowed an amused smirk cross his face at the thought of carrying Legolas over his shoulder. He quickly pushed the image away as Elladan was voicing the question that would determine the outcome of their plan.

"...Archery contest, and since you're the only real contest for us, we wondered if you would partake?"

Legolas looked at Elladan a moment, his face impassive as he mulled over the twin's words. He swept his eyes over Elrohir's also, trying to gauge his reaction to this as well. It was obvious that both of them were eager for him to comply, but Legolas was unsure as to whether or not this would be a wise move on his part.

He had been ill for days and today was the first day that he had been able to consume a morning meal, no thanks to Abie and the healing herbs which had settled his stomach, and so he felt stronger and more alive than he had say yesterday morning.

Besides, his back always began to ache if he sat down for too long and surely some exercise would do his some good? But archery? That took strength in his arms and a more or less a proper posture and stance. There was also the fact that his feet became sore after standing for too long also.

Legolas resisted the urge to pout at the predicament. He had been avoiding the twins since the incident with Elrohir in the forest, but that particular twin seemed to have forgotten about it, and he really did want to practice his archery... it had been a while since he had simply let loose an arrow in simple exercise or competition.

"I am unsure." He finally said, watching as Elrohir's face fell a little and Elladan smirked. "Perhaps another time?" he suggested, his eyes lingering a little on Elrohir who shrugged a little in the manner of one trying not to look too upset. Legolas felt a slight wave of guilt. He had always felt thus when the dark haired Elf became disappointed.

He opened his mouth to speak to Elrohir, but before his words could even form, Elladan spoke to his twin, not even trying to hide the glee from his voice.

"I knew he wouldn't be up to it, Elrohir. It's obvious that he knows he'll be no match for us now. When he was younger I suppose he had some skill, but clearly not anymore. Must be afraid we'll beat him."

Legolas turned to look at Elladan. "Afraid?" He questioned a little haughtily, matching the Elf's tone. "Hardly."

"Then come and prove it?" He jabbed.

Legolas mastered his emotions before his friends. Though it was becoming exceedingly hard not to glare at Elladan and wipe that smug little smirk off his lips.

"Fine." He said eventually. After all, he _was_ feeling slightly better. Standing to put away the text he was reading his usually keen eyes failed to note the discreet wink Elladan gave to his twin and the slight twitching of lips trying not to smile in response from Elrohir.

Really, the twins knew the Elven prince enough to know that if Elrohir's sulking would not work, then Elladan's taunting would. It was all a matter of which played with the young Elf's heart the most, or more importantly, his pride.

"I'll meet you two outside in the training yard?" Legolas turned towards the lord of Imladris with his question.

They nodded in unison before Elladan turned and walked off. Elrohir offered Legolas a smile. "Don't be upset with him, _mellon nin_, you how he can be."

Legolas gave a small smile in return. "So alike yet so different." He muttered. Elrohir grasped his shoulder in friendship, lingering longer than that of a mere acquaintance.

"I will wait for you outside." He gave another smile before leaving the library.

The blond haired Elf bit his lip a little. Before heading off to his room to fetch his bow and arrows.

- - -

**To Be Continued...?**

**If you want to read more, check out one of my Yahoo!Groups (links on my profile!)**

**Here you will find all current chapters of Wild Justice archived in the Files Section. My groups get first updates of everything that may not be posted elsewhere for weeks. **

**Peace,**

**CS WhiteWolf**

- - -


	16. Chapter 16: The Breaking of the Storm Pa...

**Wild Justice**

**Chapter 16: The Breaking of the Storm**

**(Part 2)**

- - -

Despite the obvious chill to the autumn going on winter air, the young eleven prince of Mirkwood was feeling slightly heated. Not only because of his condition and the large cloak he wore, but also for the slight worry and anticipation he felt brimming inside of him, though a small part of him felt the excitement. He chewed thoughtfully upon a stick of cinnamon as he entered the courtyard, shifting his bow and setting his quiver upon the one of the stools placed for such use.

He looked up towards the twins and returned the smile that Elrohir gave him. They both approached him and Elladan indicated to the target set about twenty feet away from them. Legolas assessed the distance and took note of the wind's direction and gentle force, this looked too easy. He turned to Elladan:

"You must be losing your touch if you find this challenging, Elladan."

The Elf just smirked to him. "Oh, it's not me you're competing against."

"Oh?" Legolas questioned, his brow furrowed when Elladan pointed towards his brother. "Elrohir?"

Elrohir smiled at him again, "Ignore my brother, you know how he likes to exaggerate things. I merely wanted us to spend time with one another, preferable doing something we all enjoy. When you said you were unsure, Elladan decided to pray upon your pride to get you to agree."

Legolas frowned at them both but Elrohir continued to speak. "But please stay, I apologise on behalf of my brother and I for misleading you."

Legolas folded his arms and simply nodded, his guard up once again. There was something distinctly not right about this whole situation. "Will Elladan not be competing in this also?"

"Nay, Legolas, I shall not. I simply want to watch and see if you are still as good as you were."

"Perhaps you are afraid that you are too old and now lacking the required skill?" Legolas smiled sweetly, his voice spoken in an offhand way. He took small pleasure in the way Elladan's eyes flashed before his face took on its masked politeness.

"Oh no. I would just simply hate to outdo you."

Legolas chuckled a little, "So be it then. Just you and myself, Elrohir?"

Elrohir nodded and they took up their positions, taking a few moments to warm up their bodies so as not to pull any muscles. Once ready, they lifted an arrow to their bows and postured themselves. A nod from Elladan to Legolas and the blond Elf fired first, testing the air with his first shot.

It soared through the air, going slight off its mark as the wind speed changed. The blond haired Elf frowned delicately, lifting another arrow and changing his aim slightly, it flew true. Happy now that he was sorted he nodded to Elladan who ran down towards the target and pulled his arrows free. Elrohir repeated the same action; fixing his stance- he took three attempts before he was satisfied.

They shot aimlessly for a while before deciding that a small competition between them would do no harm. First to three sets with three shots per set allowed. It was relatively simple and so the more enjoyable.

Legolas had just shot his third arrow, earning himself another win as it, like the previous two, embedded itself more or less directly into the middle, had Elrohir's last arrow not been stirred off course from a particularly nasty gust of wind, they would have drawn even for that set. Their scores stood at Legolas winning: two sets to one.

The blond-haired Elf grinned at Elrohir who looked ruffled. "I had forgotten just how good you were at this, Legolas."

The prince of Mirkwood waited for Elladan to collect his arrows back and for Elrohir to begin again. Of the three sets already played, Legolas had won two of them, narrowly missing winning the set before as the child within him had decided at that moment to kick out at him, the shot had thus flown wide and he had barely been able to keep from blushing at Elladan's loud snickering. He had scowled heavily at him though, forcing the dark haired Elf to stop.

Before he knew it, it was his turn at shooting again. Elrohir's aim had improved with every shot, out of the three arrows just fired; two of them were in the centre and one bordering it. Overall, it was an excellent attempt. Legolas lifted his bow again, barely taking any heed of the hand signal Elladan gave to his brother who returned with one of his own. His muscles were protesting now, all of them, even the ones he never knew about were aching with the strain of simply firing arrows.

It was a little upsetting to the Elvish prince, whom prided himself at being one of the better archers in Mirkwood, he still had improving to do of course, but the fact that this simple pleasure of his, one that usually helped relax and ease his tensions, was actually straining him, was most off putting. Pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind- he could worry about the hurts and pains later in the comfort and safety of his room- Legolas pulled his arm back, ready to fire.

Just as his fingers began to release, Elladan let out a shout. The arrow arched high into the air, soaring deep into the dense woodlands. Legolas spun to glare at Elladan who was making an effort to appear innocent.

"Elladan, you did that on purpose!"

"Me?" Elladan raised a hand in offence.

"Elladan! Not even you could have a valid excuse for shouting out 'MISS'."

Elladan grinned. "Oh but I do have a valid excuse." His eyes glinted and Legolas frowned at him. He had really been enjoying himself with the light bantering between the three of them and- despite the aches- he had been reminded of days long gone by where he had none of the worries he held now. But now, as with those times before, Elladan almost always managed to put a damper on things- especially his mood.

"And?"

"And what?"

"This valid reason you had, Elladan, I am waiting to hear it." He felt Elrohir come up to stand behind and beside him.

"Oh." Elladan smiled. "It was a distraction."

Legolas just looked at him slightly confused for a moment before speaking. "That was the obvious part."

"Not for you to literally miss, Legolas. I only wanted you to focus you attention solely on me."

"Whatever for?" He hadn't really had his friend down as the attention seeking type.

"So that you would not be paying attention to my brother." And as the words were spoken he felt two strong hands, grab his arms and twist them smoothly behind his back.

"What? What is this?" his brow folded in uncertainty.

Elladan approached him with one of his cocky grins plastered on his face. "I simply want to check something, my friend. Allow me to see your stomach?"

The Mirkwood Elf's eyes widened. "You-" he held his tongue from the insult sitting upon it. "You have no right to do this. Let me go!" he struggled vehemently but Elrohir's grip just tightened.

"Please do not struggle, Legolas, my friend," began Elrohir softly, "We mean you no harm. We don't want to hurt you."

Legolas only pulled harder. "Friend!" he spat, "Release me this instant!" he growled angrily, his eyes wide in mounting fear, and suddenly as he saw Elladan approaching closer, he felt something click into place.

He had felt cautious upon entering the training yard, even a little in the library when he was being baited into coming; this was planned- all of it. The archery was simply a distraction. This was the exact reason he had been avoiding the twins since the incident with Elrohir. How foolish could he have been? He felt like crying, but instead he put all his efforts into struggling that more fiercely.

"_Lle lava_?" spoke Elladan.

"_Amin avar_!" Legolas kicked out at him, Elladan leaping away.

"Legolas please don't do this!" Elrohir started but Legolas thrashed against him, causing the dark haired Elf to twist his arms higher. Legolas let out a strangled cry between clenched teeth.

Elrohir expertly slipped his leg between the younger Elf's, separating his legs in a way that made it almost impossible for him to kick out unless he wished to force them both to the ground. And Elrohir was banking on Legolas not to be so foolish, as if he even attempted such a move; he would be falling flat on both his face, and his stomach.

Even Elladan knew he wouldn't take such a chance. And so he approached closer.

"Forgive us, _melonamin_," Elrohir whispered into his ear and Legolas pulled feebly at him before dropping his head as he felt his robes being opened and his shirt lifted to expose his growing stomach to the chilled air. Tears prickled at the corners of his eyes at this shame and he bit his tongue to keep from crying as he heard the twins gasp sharply at the clear bulge there.

"_Aiya_!" Elladan almost sprang away, but curiosity made him step closer, his hand held forward to touch the swollen stomach.

Legolas' eyes flashed at this, "If you touch me Elladan, I will not hesitate to maim you. You both had no rights to do this to me, and you most certainly have to right to touch me thus. You've found what you were looking for no doubt, now let me go."

Elladan nodded and hurriedly pulled both shirt and cloak back over Legolas' stomach. He cleared his throat before speaking, "Does my father know?"

Legolas glared at him; want to cry forgotten as red-hot anger flared through him, he moved violently, jerking his body in attempt to free his arms.

"You could have asked me all this! You could have asked me instead of humiliating me!" he said in a half-shouting, half-strangled voice.

"You would have denied it!"

"As would have been my choice! My reasons for sanctuary have nothing to do with you two! Nothing! Now release me!"

"What, in Valar's name, is going on here?"

All three elves froze as one extremely livid and outraged Lord Elrond stepped into the training yard.

- - -

**Elvish Translation(s)**:

_Lle lava_? – Do you yield?

_Amin avar_! – I refuse!

_Quell _– Good

_Melonamin_ – my friend

_Aiya_! – Oh!

- - -

**To Be Continued...?**

**If you want to read more, check out one of my Yahoo!Groups (links on my profile!)**

**Here you will find all current chapters of Wild Justice archived in the Files Section. My groups get first updates of everything that may not be posted elsewhere for weeks. **

**Peace,**

**CS WhiteWolf**

- - -


	17. Chapter 17: Temperament

**Wild Justice**

**Chapter 17: Temperament**

- - -

The sight before him was despicable, never in all his years as Lord of Imladris had he bore witness to a guest so grossly mistreated, and by his own sons no less. It was clear to him that Legolas Greenleaf was distressed; he had heard him asking forcibly to be released only to continue being held back.

Elrond's voice rang clear and harshly out towards the trio as he entered the training yard: "What, in Valar's name, is going on here?"

Three heads turned his way, two looking guilty and intimidated, one looking relieved yet fearful. Elrond approached closer and watched as Elladan hurriedly stepped away from the young prince as his twin released his arms. Legolas sprang away from both his sons as soon as was possible, his face turning from an ashen white to a burning red in his humiliation.

His bright eyes flittered about the three dark-haired elves hesitantly before he offered a small bow and mumbled thanks to Elrond. He waited not for an answer, and certainly not to be interrogated, before fleeing the scene as fast as his walking body would allow him.

- - -

Legolas Greenleaf collapsed against the door of his room, his mind a whirl of confusion and half-thought of scenarios and escape plans. Feet folding underneath him as he held his head in clenched hands, Legolas knew it was now only a matter of time before Lord Elrond found out and came to confront him.

He had seen the anger in the Elven Lord when he had stepped into the yard, and that was mainly directed towards his sons', Legolas most certainly did not want it focused solely upon him. He had never actually seen Elrond in as foul a temperament as he had looked earlier, but he knew he didn't want to experience the Lord's wrath. Especially not now.

Grinding his teeth, the young prince thought of the actions of the two he deemed his closest friends. Betrayed was only a small part of what he was feeling towards them at the moment. Damn him for being so foolish! He should have known! He just should have. No matter that the twins were always able to manipulate him into doing things their way, but never before had their plans been at his expense. Never before had they put their friendship in such a tentative hold.

What now was he to do? Surely he could no longer remain in the realm of Imladris? He could not trust the elves he would once have with his very life, could he? Not after what they had done? And what of Elrond? When the Elven lord found out he was bound to keep him here and inform the King of Mirkwood that his son was indeed in Imladris. His sanctuary would be terminated and he would be sent back to Mirkwood and his child… his baby…

Legolas gave a strangled sound, somewhere between a cry and moan as images of exactly what would occur once he was returned home flashed before his eyes.

His baby would be destroyed. And even if his father would change his mind, he knew Ahearn would never allow the child to live past its few minutes in the world. It was puzzling as to why his lover- _ex-lover_- did not want the child. Valar knew why he was so adamant that this one die before breath filled its little lungs. For if the child were born, Ahearn would be (through eventual marriage of course) one of the Royal Family and elevated to even greater wealth and status than before.

Wrapping his arms protectively about his growing stomach, Legolas sighed heavily. But he had known, or thought he had, from the start of his relationship with the half-elf that even if power and wealth were what he desired, he had loved Legolas. Loved him in his own way.

Deluding visions flashed before his eyes of times when he and Ahearn had been happy and so in love with each other. Maybe if he went back, if he returned to Ahearn and apologized, things could go back to how they were? And Ahearn would tell him he was also sorry and that they would raise their child together?

Yah, sure, and they would live happily ever after until the time came to depart this world for the Havens.

Legolas snorted to himself. No, returning to Mirkwood was not an option. And with that decision made, neither was staying in Imladris. Despite the sanctuary granted, Elrond would feel the obligation to have him return home. After all, the crown prince was pregnant; he should surely be with his family for the experience, should he not?

And even if Elrond would allow him his sanctuary, would he too not tell him he could not have the child? Was it too late to terminate his pregnancy? Legolas didn't know, he didn't actually know much about being pregnant other than what he was experiencing at the moment. And what he was experience was mostly unpleasant: The aches and pains; the fatigue and sickness; as well as the hot and cold spells. Yet, there were also the moments, when all was calm and still, when he could feel the child within himself move, the lurch of his stomach pleasant and strangely satisfying.

He wouldn't let anyone harm his baby.

So if not Mirkwood and not Imladris, where then could he go? He didn't know, but wherever it was it would need to be where none knew of him or his pregnancy. He lifted himself to his feet and hurriedly began packing up his meagre belongings. He wouldn't have much time, not with betting on Elladan and Elrohir telling their father.

He paused a moment to massage his aching shoulders. He should have known it was a trap, especially after the incident in the woods with Elrohir. He rubbed his eyes as fatigue tried to overtake his adrenaline and overwhelm him. With a shake of his golden head he finished his packing, he needed to detour to both the kitchens and the training yard to pick up food and his weapons before heading to the stables and leaving Imladris- hopefully without hindrance.

_Knock. Knock._

Like a bucket of cold water had just been pored over him, Legolas spun to face the door, freezing in panic. Not so soon! It couldn't be Elrond. Not yet. He had barely been in his room for long, surely not long enough for the twins to confess what spurred their assaulting actions upon him?

The door opened slowly and inwardly he cursed himself for not locking it against the world. "My prince?" It was Abie, all auburn-haired and tight smiling.

He cleared his throat to hide his panic at her arrival: "Abie, how may I help you?"

"My prince, I have news for you."

"Oh?" he asked by way of permitting her to speak.

"Lords Elladan and Elrohir have been asking after you and your health, they seem suspicious of you."

"What did you tell them?"

"Nothing, only that you were in good health and that they would do well to address their concerns to you yourself."

Legolas nodded his head, not speaking.

"I've told you before, my prince, that it is not my place to spread thy business, but I must ask: does my Lord Elrond know of your condition?"

"He will no doubt be informed this very day, my lady, do not worry about it."

Her keen eyes swept over him suspiciously before falling upon his packed satchel. "You are leaving?"

Legolas simply nodded, pulling his hair back into a long braid with only minor difficulty.

"Is this wise, Legolas?" she used his name as opposed to his title to make him see sense. Her own maternal instincts for this young elf kicking in, the urge to protect him flaring up despite the knowledge that he was well past the age of needing a minder.

"I thank you for all your help, my lady Abie, and for the herbs."

"Very well, my prince. But I must pass on one last message from Lord Elrohir," Legolas looked up at her warily, "He says: 'apologies for our actions, melonamin, but we were worried for you and afraid that you were too stubborn to seek help. We only meant to confirm what we already believed true in order to help you. We are eternally sorry and beg your forgiveness.'" She finished her message, watching his face for reaction. "They know?"

"Yes, they know. And so I must leave."

"Leave because they know? Why, my prince? I know 'tis not my place to question you nor your actions, but I fear you are not in the right frame of mind to leave. How far do you think you will be able to travel in your condition, it is dangerous for both you and the baby! Think of the baby, my prince!"

"I am. And that is why. To protect my unborn child I must leave."

"But why?"

Legolas just shook his head; his eyes slightly glazed with his inner musings as he lifted his hood of his cloak to hide his features and slung his bag upon his shoulders. He left the room without a backwards glance.

Abie watched after him with a pained expression. Why ever did the young prince feel the need to leave? It was clear to her that he hadn't thought ahead to the consequences his actions would bring about. It would be well if Lord Elrond were informed, for whom did the young elf expect to deliver his baby? Rare as male pregnancies were, lord Elrond was perhaps the only elf in Middle-Earth (save from the Lady of Lothlórien) whom knew how to deal with the complications that could arise in male-pregnancies, for even if the delivery were straightforward enough, problems could arise within the birthing male for a few days after the baby were born.

Indeed, she was probably the only other one in Middle Earth versed enough in male-pregnancies to know of the problems even if she could not solve them. Wringing her hands together, Abie knew she had a decision to make. She could break her word to Legolas and head to Lord Elrond now and tell him of the prince's flight. Or she could allow Legolas to leave and live with the worry and perhaps guilt over that decision.

Closing the door to the empty room, Abie turned on her heel and left down the hallway, he mind easily made up. Elrond it was. She would not lose another young elf to complications in male-pregnancies.

- - -

**To Be Continued…?**

**If you want to read more, check out one of my Yahoo!Groups (links on my profile!)**

**Here you will find all current chapters of Wild Justice archived in the Files Section. My groups get first updates of everything that may not be posted elsewhere for weeks. **

**Peace,**

**CS WhiteWolf**

- - -


	18. Chapter 18: Cōnscius

**Wild Justice**

**Chapter 18: Cōnscius**

- - -

Elrond let the prince of Mirkwood leave, seeing the young Elf's need for solitude at the moment. He had not missed the look of betrayal in Legolas' eyes before he had left, even forgetting to take with him his bow and quiver. Turning back to his sons, Elrond of Imladris scowled heavily, meeting his sons' eyes only to have them look away in guilt.

"My Study, now." Was all he said. Elladan and Elrohir turned away and hurried to comply. Elrond watched angrily as some significant look was exchanged between the two, as well as a small nod before both bowed their heads and kept on their way.

- - -

They stood before their father's large oak-wood desk, heads bowed in submission, unable to meet the angry eyes of Lord Elrond. "Would one of you care to explain exactly what you were doing to the _Prince of Mirkwood_?" his words were little more than a hiss but the fury behind them was enough to cause the young Lords to flinch, both at the emphasis on their friend's title, but also at Elrond's soft words. Both elves were familiar with their father's way of words, so both knew that the softer they were spoken, the angrier the Lord of Imladris was.

"Well?" He demanded slightly louder as his sons remained silent. After another long moment, Elrohir finally dared lift his voice in response, "We were worried about him, ada."

His words did nothing to alleviate the Elven Lord's anger and only sought to pique his curiosity on the matter all the more. Quirking an eyebrow at Elrohir, he waited in feigned patience for another explanation on the matter.

Elrohir shifted uncomfortably before blurting out what he considered to be his explanation on the matter.

"We had to find out if it were true. We were worried about him, he looked so sick and fragile we were afraid he was ill and too stubborn to seek help for himself. We, well, we were perhaps a little tactless-" Elrond snorted at this but let him continue on, "-but our intentions were good."

"You intentions were good? And tell me, what were your intentions exactly? What illness did you expect to find in young Legolas that merited such brash action from my own sons?"

Elladan and Elrohir shared a look, "Well, maybe illness isn't quite the right word for it."

"Yes," agreed Elladan, "Illness in no way justifies it, perhaps predicament would be more suited?"

Elrond looked from one twin to the other. They were hinting at something they obviously didn't know whether they were permitted to talk about or not. He zoned out of their blabbering and thought about the young prince. He had to admit that he had noticed the sickly pallor to the elf, especially on the day of their first meeting, but he had put that down to worry and what not since he had seemed to relax visibly and colour return to his cheeks once he had been granted his sanctuary.

Again when they had walked with each other, he had seemed withdrawn and reclusive, he hadn't looked too healthy either. Again Elrond, (who hadn't in any means dismissed it, but had pushed it aside for further investigation at a later date,) had been fooled by the young elf when he had relaxed once more under his presence enough to talk and even laugh. That alone had lit up his features and banished away any sickly look he held about him.

This was most interesting. Words he had heard his two sons speaking that same day after he had walked with the prince flowed back into his mind:

…_Clothes... honestly looked tired… most unusual for him… you may just be right… come we must plan_.

His brow furrowed, as he realised not for the first time that he too was suspicious of the young prince. Though with a bristle he liked to think he would have had a lot more tact. He tuned back into their words as his ears picked up a few words of interest.

"… Even the reason why he sought sanctuary…?"

Elrond gave a start, interrupting them from further speech: "What is it you know about the Prince? I have obviously not been informed of whatever this is and I demand to know what you two have discovered."

"You do not know?"

"We thought you did, we assumed…"

They shared a slightly scandalized look between them and Elrond stood, his eyes fierce as he looked down upon them. "Stop talking around the subject, my sons, I want to know what is wrong with the Prince this instant."

Suddenly feeling rather hesitant, Elrohir looked to his dark haired twin, whom- taking the hint- opened his mouth to deliver the news, only to be interrupted by a knock upon the door. His mouth snapped shut as all heads whipped round to the double-doors.

Elrond took a calming breath before he called out to inquire as to who it was at the door. Upon hearing the name of the speaker, Elrond permitted them to enter. The elder Elf, Abie, did so and greeted Elrond and the young lords politely, before asking if she may have immediate words with the Lord of Imladris. Elrond gave her his consent and watched as she stole a quick glance at the two young lords.

"I don't suppose, my lord, that your sons have informed you of Prince Legolas of Mirkwood's condition?"

Elrond appeared ruffled. "Condition? First an illness, then a predicament, and now a condition. I would like to know right now what is wrong with the Prince."

Abie nodded her head, taking his answer to mean that he had not yet been informed. "Before I say, my lord, I must tell you that the Prince is at this very moment planning to leave Imladris, I must implore you to stop him. He is not fit enough to leave. I found him in his room not more than ten minutes ago, frantic, his things packed. He is clearly not in his right state of mind. And begging your pardon, but I was given the impression that some prank or such played by your sons has lead to his rash actions."

Elrohir jumped to his feet. "Leave? He cannot leave!"

Elladan was not far behind his twin in fleeing their father's study in search of their wronged-friend. The last words Elrohir heard upon their exit were not those of his father shouting for them to return but of Abie whom was telling their father that "Prince Legolas is pregnant, my lord."

- - -

**To Be Continued…?**

**If you want to read more, check out one of my Yahoo!Groups (links on my profile!)**

**Here you will find all current chapters of Wild Justice archived in the Files Section. My groups get first updates of everything that may not be posted elsewhere for weeks. **

**Peace,**

**CS WhiteWolf**

- - -


	19. Chapter 19: Inescapable

**Wild Justice**

**Chapter 19: Inescapable**

- - -

"Prince Legolas is pregnant, my lord."

Elrond turned his gaze away from his retreating sons, he had been about to call them back and rebuke them for leaving without his permission before the words of Abie were spoken. He blankly stared at the brown-haired Elf.

"Pardon me?" He inquired; sure he must have misheard her. "I though I just heard you say that the crowned prince of Mirkwood was pregnant?"

"That I did my lord." Abie replied softly. Though her face was grave with seriousness, she could not suppress the twinkling of her eyes at the dazed look of her Lord.

Elrond blinked.

Silence reigned between them for a moment before the words seemed to register with the Elven lord. "_He's what_!?"

- - -

Two dark haired blurs split up and raced through their home of Imladris, checking for their Mirkwood friend in his usual haunts. They were frantic and filled with guilt, knowing that it was because of them Legolas was now putting both himself and his unborn child in danger. They may not know how far along he was but they knew that he was weakened from their attack on him. Riding a horse in an attempt to flee the sanctuary of Imladris could harm both himself and his baby.

Elrohir was worrying his bottom lip between his teeth as he raced up from the kitchens towards the stables. Before splitting up to search for Legolas, he and Elladan had agreed to search all the likely places Legolas might be before heading to the stables. Whoever got there first, if there were no sign of the young prince, would take one of the horses and ride out to catch up with him.

He knew, however, that if either his brother or himself were to ride out after Legolas that the young Elf would only feel more threatened. He bit his lip sharply, running his fingers through his hair just as he reached the stables only to find Elladan pulling a horse out of one of the stalls.

"No sign?" he inquired, praying to the Valar that the young Elf had not yet left Imladris.

"As I came out, I witnessed someone riding out of the courtyard. I believe it were he. He had his hood up as has become his custom."

Elrohir nodded, "Go. We cannot let him leave like this."

Elladan shook his head and lead the horse over to his brother. "You go. He has always listened to you more."

"He will not listen to me now. Not after what we have done." Pain and guilt gnawed at him.

"He will listen to me less. Go now! Before he reaches the boarder, then we shall have lost him."

"Neither one of you shall go." Elrohir and Elladan spun round to face the composed face of their father who had spoken. "Both of you will wait for me outside my study."

"But Legolas-" began the twins in unison.

Elrond's sharp eyes swivelled to lock onto Elrohir's. "Legolas is none of your business. The two of you have shamed both Imladris and myself with your behaviour this day and I am not yet through with the two of you. Be gone." He waved his hand in dismissal. When neither Elf moved Elrond stepped forward eyes blazing. "Now!" he commanded loudly in the voice that had been used to lead armies Ages ago, known for driving fear into the hearts of foe.

The twins jumped and fled into the Last Homely House, not daring to chance their father's wrath. Not after this morning's revelations. Elrond's dark eyes watched as his son's left before leaping nimbly upon the back of the sleek, white mare Elladan had brought out of the stables. Gently nudging the horse into motion he whispered a string of Elvish into her acute ears and gripped loosely at her mane as she sped off at a standard gallop in the direction Elrond knew the Mirkwood Prince to have taken.

Elrond believed Abie when she said that the young Elf could not be thinking clearly. The scene he had witnessed earlier coupled with Abie's news of the Prince's flight further proved this statement. Legolas would not have left in such a rush if he were thinking things through thoroughly. And if he were not thinking clearly, then there was all the chance that he had taken the most direct route out of Imladris and with his horse in full run. This would allow the Elven Lord to use the many short cuts he was familiar with in order to catch up with the blond Elf all the more swiftly.

He inwardly shook himself. It was all still such a shock to him. He did not doubt the authenticity Abie's statement, though nothing short of an examination of the Elf in question would allow his mind to fully grasp it as fact. Legolas? Pregnant? The young, sweet, and entirely too innocent Prince of Mirkwood? It was… well; it was almost unbelievable, and entirely unexpected.

Of all the things he had imagined being the cause of Legolas' need of sanctuary, a pregnancy had never occurred to him. And if he had not known that it was indeed actually possible for a male Elf to carry child, he would have dismissed the idea immediately and sent the one responsible for that piece of information straight to the nearest healer.

As it was, he knew it was possible and he trusted Abie's judgement on such matters entirely. After all, the last male Elf to bare a child had been her very own son, though due to complications and lack of knowledge (both of the elf being pregnant and indeed how complicated the delivery would be), both Elf and child had been lost. Elrond agreed whole-heartedly with Abie when she said she wished not to see another lost to the complications of the strange yet magical gift of a male pregnancy. Especially not with one so young and with so much life left in him.

Yet this was not all that worried the Elven Lord. Though the '_Great Mystery_' of Legolas' sanctuary had been solved, Elrond knew he was only scraping at the tip of the iceberg, so to speak. Why come to Imladris at all? Why Sanctuary? Why had he needed to leave his home at all? He had mentioned family troubles, was he perhaps afraid of what the opinions of his father, his people would be? Was this why he didn't want anyone to know?

It had been the same with Abie's son; he believed his pregnancy would bring his family into greater shame. His sire having left his mother for another Elf once he discovered she was pregnant with his child. The knowledge had immediately brought Abie's family into shame and she had lost her title and family name, no longer a Lady as had been her birthright. She had arrived centuries ago with her son and Elrond had gladly allowed her to stay. Later she became a maid of his household and had served him faithfully for many, many years.

Orrin had believed that his pregnancy would bring his mother into greater shame and so had not mentioned anything until it had been too late. It seemed he had not connected that carrying a child ultimately led to birthing one.

With a heavy sigh, Elrond wondered if it was the same with Legolas. It was all very well knowing that you were pregnant, that you had life growing within you, but to know that you would eventually have to bring it into the world was an entirely different matter. One that males had a harder time grasping than their female counterparts.

- - -

Not long after his departure from Imladris, Legolas Greenleaf was forced to slow his steed; he had barely been riding for long before the pains in his lower back, shoulders, and a sloshing, queasy feeling in his stomach made themselves known and forced him to reduce his speed and eventually to stop.

His mind was a disarray of emotions and black spots danced before his vision. Sluggishly he raised his arms to swipe at the dancing dots only to lose his balance. He gripped tightly at his horse's mane in order to keep him atop the tall animal. A fall at this moment would do him absolutely no good whatsoever. He swallowed heavily, his tongue feeling like lead.

He blinked thickly. He was suddenly unsure of himself and what was happening. He wasn't fool enough not to notice that there was something wrong with him. He did however put it down as mere fatigue, thinking that the combination of sleep depravation and the now fading adrenaline of his leaving were the cause for his lethargy and weariness.

He never stopped to think that his lack of food and constant illness had severely weakened him and that the only reason he had managed it thus far without collapsing into a Healing Sleep was because he had been living off the adrenaline of that morning.

And now that too had left him, along with his energy and his coherency. His horse plodded on at a lazy walk for a while longer as Legolas tried to wrap his mind about what was happening to him, he had never before felt like this. He wondered to himself if this was another side affect to being pregnant? How innocent and naïve he was to his own state of being.

A dull throbbing beat began in the back of his head and he groaned to himself, idly wondering if things could get any worse. It did. The thumping, pounding sound grew louder and louder, sounding remarkably like the beating of a running horse's hooves. He squinted his eyes down towards the ground, pushing away the momentary vertigo and urge to empty his already unfilled stomach, as he looked at his steed's hooves. They were still. Why were they still?

He frowned in confusion. That couldn't be right. The pounding sound was still there, still in the back of his head, still growing louder… and louder…

A spark of conscious thought penetrated through the haze of his befuddled mind and what little colour was in his face left him as he whipped his head about fast enough to ensure a spate of dizziness. There, approaching fast from behind him, from the direction he had fled, came a rider. A rider with dark hair… Elrond!

Even in the state he was in now, his keen eyes could not mistake the imposing figure of the Elven Lord as he rode hard to catch up with him. The young Prince felt his heart pounding in his throat, as he turned away and gripped tightly at his horse's mane. Why was he moving so slowly? He felt as though he were wading through a quagmire of quicksand: his movements constricted to slow, constricted motions. He knew all was lost and felt a wave of defeat overcome him. He didn't understand what was happening to him. Why was this all happening? Why!

Tears prickled his eyes even as he blinked in surprise at the extra hand folded over his own. How had that gotten there? It wasn't one of his. He almost laughed at that thought. Of course it wasn't! He had pale hands, these were slightly tanned, a few shades darker than his own and weathered by years of use with a sword and bow as well as parchment and heavy texts. They were nice hands, very strong, beautiful in their age.

But they weren't his. Whose hand could be holding his? He traced his gaze up and found a wrist connected to it. He blinked again as a thin shirt came next, covering the shape of strong muscles of an arm rippling beneath the thin fabric, arm connecting to a shoulder and neck… a head… a face…

Legolas clenched his eyes shut a moment before opening them to look frowningly upon the face, dark eyes filled with compassion looked back at him and he felt a whimper rise in his throat.

"E-Elrond?" he spoke, his voice cracking with emotion as he spoke the name.

The dark eyes sparked with something he was incapable of discerning at that moment. The Elven lord urged his hands to loosen their hold on the mane of hair he was currently clutching like a lifeline.

"Please," The young Elf all but whispered.

"Please what, Legolas? What is it you wish?"

Legolas bit his lip as the first tears began to fall, "Don't."

"Don't what? Tell me, Legolas, I cannot help you otherwise. I want to help you." Elrond's eyes were imploring, yet even his battle-toned heart could not prepare him for the wave of emotion he felt at the Elf's next words:

"Don't take my baby away from me! Please, I beg of you! Let me take my leave, I want to keep my baby! You can't take it from me!" Legolas' last words were but a wail of soft sobs and Elrond's own heart wept at their meaning.

Take his child? His unborn child? Why ever would he think such a thing? Elrond steered his horse around to the side of the Mirkwood Elf and whispered soothing words to comfort the grieving Prince, his hands reaching out to pull him into his strong arms.

Legolas struggled initially but Elrond's words of comfort and promises not to take his baby settled him and eventually he went easily enough, slipping easily from one horse to the next, allowing himself to be cradled in the arms of Lord Elrond with little protest.

Everything was going dark and he had not the energy left to protest. Elrond pulled him close to his chest, stroking his long blond hair from the almost translucent skin of his face. Beads of sweat beginning upon the young Elf's brow and a light shivering accompanied it.

"Oh what have you done, _tithen pen_?" Elrond whispered as he watched with concern as the young Elf finally succumbed to unconsciousness. He pressed a silent kiss to his heated temple before commanding both horses back towards Imladris.

- - -

- - -

**Elvish**:

tithen pen little one (my)

- - -

**To Be Continued…?**

**If you want to read more, check out one of my Yahoo!Groups (links on my profile!)**

**Here you will find all current chapters of Wild Justice archived in the Files Section. My groups get first updates of everything that may not be posted elsewhere for weeks. **

**Peace,**

**CS WhiteWolf**

- - -


	20. Chapter 20: Truth or Lies

A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to both read and review WJ, your comments are most appreciated!

-

**Wild Justice**

**Chapter 20: Truth or Lies**

-

He awoke to the afternoon sun shining down upon his face. With his eyes still closed, Legolas Greenleaf tried to gain his bearings and deduce what had happened, and what was going to happen, to him. The last thing he really remembered was taking his mare from the stables and leaving Imladris. After that, well, things started to blur and not make much sense.

He shifted a little, stretching his body as far as his aching muscles would allow. He felt like he had slept for a century and yet his body still cried out for more rest. His limbs felt heavy but usable and his stomach…

Legolas moved his hands onto his stomach feeling the bulge that was still forming, still allowing for the growth of his child. He almost sighed in relief but the light footfalls of someone entering the room made him keep his breathing deep and even, like that of a sleeper. There was no point in alerting anyone to his conscious state, at least, not just yet.

Not until he could remember where he was and how it was he had gotten here.

The faint smell of honeysuckle reached him and he felt himself relaxing mentally as he linked the smell to that of Abie's. Abie? He wondered for a moment why the kind Elf would be with him. Had he not left Imladris?

He listened to the sounds of her cleaning up about the room: the clinking of glass bottles being placed upon a tray and others being placed on the table beside his bed. He listened but did nothing else.

He heard her footsteps moving away from him and then the sounds of a door opening and closing once more. Deceived into thinking that the Elf had left, Legolas decided to chance a look about the room. Despite the ache of opening his eyes to the stream of sunlight, Legolas was able to make out the shapes of two forms now standing at the foot of his bed, his breath caught in his throat and he felt his whole body tense in trepidation as well as remembrance.

"Leave us now, if you will, he should be awaking any moment now and I wish to have words with him." Lord Elrond of Imladris' deep baritone caused Legolas' chest to constrict in apprehension.

He recalled riding from the boarders of Imladris. Recalled feeling suddenly ill and faint. And too he recalled Elrond of Imladris riding up to him, no doubt having found out why it was he was fleeing. Oh Valar! Elrond knew and he was still in Imladris!

The mahogany-haired Elf bowed her head respectfully, "As you wish, my Lord. His potions are beside the bed." Elrond waited until the door clicked softly shut before moving over to Legolas' bedside.

Legolas closed his eyes as a strange sense of sadness overwhelmed him.

"I know you are awake, Prince of Mirkwood. By my own calculations you should have been awake for about ten minutes already."

Legolas cautiously reopened his eyes to meet briefly with those of the Elven Lord's before he turned his face away, unable to keep their gazes locked.

"Why did you not tell me of this, my prince?" There was disappointment and long ago dealt with anger emitting from his voice.

Legolas kept his head turned and did not answer, for what could he answer? That he didn't want to run the risk of being denied his sanctuary? That he feared Elrond would be like his father and lover- _ex-lover_- both, and wish for his baby to be destroyed? That he was afraid that if anyone found out he would be sent back to Mirkwood without consideration? He couldn't answer such a question, especially not now. Not when he ran the risk of insulting the Lord of Imladris by the mere suggestion that he would do any of these things.

Legolas could not help his thoughts; they sprang from a deep-seeded need to protect his unborn child. If he didn't suspect everyone and consider all the possibilities then there was the chance of a trusted one turning on him. He'd rather live in fear than risk being back-stabbed. And he couldn't very well tell that to Lord Elrond either.

"Legolas Greenleaf," Lord Elrond began firmly, "You will look at me when I address you. You are in the sanctuary of my own home and as such I _will _be shown the proper respect. Now face me like the adult you claim to be!"

Legolas' whole frame was tense and he felt minor tremors making their way up and down his body as he pushed himself up into a sitting position before looking determinedly into the eyes of the Elven Lord. He found neither sympathy nor understanding in his gaze.

"You lied to me that terms of your sanctuary," Began Elrond sternly.

"I withheld certain minor details." Legolas interrupted, a little fiercely in the face of being rebuked.

Elrond's eyes blazed. "You call something like this minor?" He haltingly gestured to the Elf's growing stomach.

"I call this my business!" Legolas, despite his weakened state, drew strength from the anger flowing through his body, unconsciously wrapping his arms about his stomach. "What I told you was true enough. I did not tell you, and you did not ask me, what the pressures I sought to escape from where."

"I asked you many a time why it was you sought sanctuary in Imladris, Legolas Greenleaf. You evaded my questions most effectively and it was only by your admittance that you feared for your life that I let my questions drop, especially as it seemed you were not ready to answer them."

"You could have made me if you had truly desired to."

"So 'tis my fault then?" Elrond's eyes hardened.

Legolas' chest swelled and he forced himself to bite back his retort. He hadn't meant to accuse Elrond. Though he had thought, even with his withholding of information, that Elrond might have understood… might have been more accepting… but it seemed it was not to be so. The blond-haired Elf felt his anger subsiding to be replaced by sorrow and uneasiness.

"Forgive me, my lord. I- I meant no disrespect nor to accuse you." He swallowed heavily, his mouth exceptionally dry. "You were not to know, and if I had had my way, still you would not know."

His eyes were now averted. Elrond felt himself softening toward the young Elf once again. One who thought he was old enough to be wise, but really nothing more than a growing child himself.

"Legolas," He began, his own voice lowering in tone, "Legolas why did you wish for this to remain a secret? Is this why you fled Mirkwood? Because you were with child?"

He watched Legolas' pink tongue slip out his mouth to quickly moisten his lips, his eyes drawn to the movement. He blinked once before picking up a glass from the side of the bed and handing it to the blond Elf.

"Drink. It is water."

Legolas took the cool glass from him with mumbled thanks. Their fingers brushing a little, shivers caused at the contact. Dark eyes found themselves again watching the Elf closely, how his lips parted to allow the water to pass through, as his Adams-apple bobbed slightly as he swallowed the elixir.

Once finished, Legolas held the glass in his lap. Eyes focussed on it in order to avoid looking anywhere else as he tried to form his thoughts and answers. He knew what Elrond was thinking- that he had gotten pregnant and fled as opposed to staying and facing the consequences. For even though Elrond's tone had been calm, even encouraging, Legolas could hear the suspicion and disappointment in them. If he did not put Elrond to rights then he may very well contact Mirkwood, but if he did, then he would have to reveal the true reasons as to why he wanted to keep his pregnancy secret.

Both were as bad as the other in his opinion and yet he knew which one would be the lesser evil of the two, so to speak. And that would be to let him contact his father and attempt to leave during the transaction of information. However, he wasn't foolish enough to believe that Elrond would allow him to leave, or be without someone who could watch him and make sure he wouldn't try to flee.

His eyes flickered up to Elrond's momentarily before he spoke, his voice hesitant as he asked his question first before he would concur to answer any.

"What will you do now, My Lord?"

"That all depends on your answer, telella taren."

Legolas winced slightly at the title before he looked up at the Elven Lord again, their gazes lingering on the others. He felt a heat building up behind his eyes and had to turn away again as he frantically tried to blink away his tears.

Oh why now! Why did he have to cry now? Now in front of the Lord of Imladris himself? He felt the wetness spill over his lids and angrily wiped at them, dashing them away before they could properly fall. His cheeks burned at the shame of it all. He wanted nothing more than to be alone in his turmoil, curled up tight until it all went away, and everything was back to normal again. That none of this had ever happened. That he was home, safe in his own bed, with his lover… No!

His shoulders slumped as he held his face in his hands, hiding himself away from Elrond's gaze. No, he didn't wish for that! He wished that he were home, yes. Safe, yes. But with his lover? His _ex_-lover? No. No, no, no, no, no! Never again would he be with Ahearn. No matter how much he pined for him, his heart burned with hatred for him also. Hatred for doing this to him and not standing by him. Hatred for condemning him- forcing him to leave home in order to give his child life.

Hands gently circled his wrists, tugging his hands gently from his face. He looked up, startled when Elrond cupped his face, his thumb tracing his tears, rubbing them away.

"Legolas?" His eyes showed compassion, pain at his pain, care and what he took to be parental love.

"Seas," Legolas all but sobbed. More tears slipping down his cheeks, "I want to keep my child. Do not make me give it up."

"Such worries, such grief. I would do no such thing, my prince, why would you think these things?"

"Because, 'tis what they wanted, why I had to leave." And with the floodgates now open, Legolas found the words spilling forth from his lips, unable (and not entirely wanting) to stop their flow. "My father… my lover… they wanted me to lose the child. Wanted to kill it before it had the chance to live. They would have forced their will also had I not fled Mirkwood. Seas Elrond! I am afraid. Seas! Do not send me back."

Elrond moved to sit beside him and all but pulled the blond prince into his lap in his want to comfort the upset Elf. Strong arms holding Legolas against a toned chest, letting the young Elf cry into him. His hands stroking Legolas' back, running though his hair. Sounds made, soothing and comforting.

"Hush, now." A small kiss was pressed to Legolas' brow. The Elf had begun to calm, sniffles and the occasional hiccup still sounding. Elrond tipped Legolas head up, their faces but inches apart as the Elven Lord stared into the young Elf's tormented green eyes.

"We will discuss this more when you are less upset, my prince, but know this for now: I would never try to harm you or your child. Nor try to force for you to rid yourself of it. A baby is a gift to be treasured and rejoiced, not feared or hidden in shame," Legolas opened his mouth to protest that last statement, but Elrond's finger to his lips had him silent, unable even to speak if he wanted.

He stared deeply into Elrond's eyes, his heart lifting as he listened to the elder Elf's promises to keep him safe. "I grant you also permission to stay here, even after your child is born, and for as long as you wish, indefinitely if you find you still cannot return home."

"My lord!" Legolas could no longer hold his tongue, eyes wide at the words Elrond was speaking. "Do you know what you say? How can-"

"Legolas," The Mirkwood Elf stilled, "I know exactly what I am saying. I am offering you protection. A chance to carry out the rest of your term without the fear hanging over you for that in itself is unhealthy for both you and the babe. I am also offering you a place to stay for however long you need, and if that need lasts past even the final calling to the Grey Havens, you will still have a land to live in, in as much safety as I can provide." He paused a moment to watch Legolas face alight with wonder at his words. "I will make arraignments also for the baby to be delivered here, by my own hand."

More, silent tears trickled down his cheeks. "I cannot ask this of you." His words were barely whispered. He could feel his heart constricting painfully in his chest and the Elven Lord's next words all but undid him:

"You do not have to ask for anything, lirimaer; I am offering you all."

-

-

**Elvish**:

_Telella taren _– young prince

_Seas _– Please

_Lirimaer_ - lovely one

-

-

**To Be Continued…?**

**If you want to read more, check out one of my Yahoo!Groups (links on my profile!)**

**Here you will find all current chapters of Wild Justice archived in the Files Section. My groups get first updates of everything that may not be posted elsewhere for weeks. **

**Peace,**

**CS WhiteWolf**

-


	21. Chapter 21: Infirmary Interlude

**Wild Justice**

**Chapter 21: Infirmary Interlude**

* * *

He awoke once more to the sensation of sunlight shining down upon his face. But unlike yesterday's awakening, Legolas' eyes were not closed in show of his extreme fatigue; instead they were open, gradually beginning to focus the world around him as he left the realm of Elven dreams. He became aware also of a presence at his side.

Legolas turned his head slightly, wondering who would be sitting at his bedside. He was still in the Healing Rooms as he had been since his attempted escape and the only people he knew had even been near him were Abie and Elrond, and that was only because he had awoken yesterday and found that out.

Intense, dark eyes were watching him. Legolas felt his breath catch at the look Lord Elrond Peredhel was giving him. It was momentary and soon forgotten as a smile and a greeting replaced it. Legolas smiled and returned the gesture, seating himself up and accepting a goblet of amber liquid that Lord Elrond gave to him whilst informing him that it was a nutritional potion needed to help with his recuperation.

It tasted of a mixture of herbs known for their healing properties, ground in with honey and water. It was strangely nice and would have been rather enjoyable as a whole if not for the rather unpleasant aftertaste it left on his tongue.

Despite himself he grimaced as he tried to swallow the flavour, a chuckling from beside him alerting him to the fact that Elrond was still watching him. Legolas looked up to see Elrond's eyes shining a little in mirth as he handed him a glass of fresh water.

"I am still working on a way for the flavour to remain enjoyable to the last despite the fact that it is medicine and therefore should hold a distasteful flavour."

"It is not too bad, my lord." The young prince offered quietly, drinking hurriedly at the water.

Elrond smiled indulgently. "No, it's not too bad. But the lingering tang is not too good either." He took the empty glass from Legolas once he was finished, placing it on the side table before speaking once again.

"How do you feel this morn?"

Legolas looked at him. "I feel well enough, my lord. Though I am… a little confused, I suppose one could say, as to what happened," he ducked his head a little. "I remember- leaving Imladris. After that, things begin to make not much sense. I felt a little ill and dizzy and then you arrived… but," he drifted off with a frown.

Elrond touched his hand reassuringly for a moment; Legolas felt his skin tingling once the Elven Lord removed his hand, but ignored the feeling, turning his mind to the events of that day.

"It is my belief that fatigue and a mild form of starvation as well as stress and the adrenaline rush of the day provoked your Elvish Healing to kick in and put you into a Healing Sleep in order to try and restore you back to health. It was most fortunate that your horse sensed the changes overcoming you and slowed, also that I was able to reach you before you succumbed into unconsciousness."

Legolas reddened a little. "And you came because your sons' told you of my condition?"

"My sons' were not the ones to tell me." Elrond answered, though he cared not to elaborate as to who had provided him with this information. "And I came because I was concerned about you. Have been since you arrived, even more so after I interviewed you about receiving sanctuary within Imladris."

Legolas shifted a little. Looking at the dark-haired elf momentarily before darting his eyes away.

"I had hoped to gain your trust," Elrond began again, Legolas could feel his deep eyes watching him, seemingly boring through him to see everything that he held inside, "I had hoped to gain it enough for you to tell me the true reasons as to why you fled your homeland, or at least to elaborate on the reasons you had given me. Alas that it was not so."

Legolas felt suddenly guiltily: "Not for lack of trust, my lord, I assure you. I trust you truly but with this I would not have delved any information whatsoever. I was- and still am- cautious about the prejudice I was to face for it." A sense of sadness overwhelmed him as he continued,

"The reactions of those closest to me, I'm afraid, have had me rather paranoid, to say the least, of being found out and most likely being sent back. I would have trusted you with anything else, but I couldn't trust anyone with this."

"You need not assure me that you trust in me, Legolas, though my heart is gladdened to here that it is so."

Legolas smiled a little sheepishly at Elrond but gave no further comment.

"I wanted to apologise to you also," he began smoothly, ignoring the shocked look upon the blonde's face, "For the behaviour of my sons'. Even knowing the reasons as to why they did what they did, they had no rights to assault you thus. It puts a black mark on Imladris' hospitality and etiquette.

"I ask for your forgiveness on behalf of Imladris, but not on behalf of my sons'. I do not expect you forgive them anytime soon, and it shall be a long while before they have gained my full trust also."

"My lord, you have nothing to apologise for! I would not have held Imladris at blame for the actions of Elladan and Elrohir. The hospitality of Imladris has been nothing but comforting and faultless since first I arrived here."

He neglected to mention that his arrival in Imladris had been met with raised weapons towards him, but that was to be expected for a stranger at night that would not reveal his identity. No doubt his own father's methods of welcome were more extreme.

"I cannot accept your apology, my lord." Legolas said after a moment's silence in which Elrond had once again been watching him intently, though his expression was shuttered.

"Legolas, it would settle me to know that you accept my apology whether or not you believe it is needed. The fact is that _I_ believe it is needed."

"I shan't, Lord Elrond. In this I remain adamant. To accept would be to fault and there is nothing to fault. The only persons I hold to blame for my humiliation- thankfully only witnessed by them- are Lord's Elladan and Elrohir. From them I would accept an apology but do not know if I can forgive them."

He drifted off, a small sigh escaping his lips as he turned his gaze to the window hoping that Elrond would accept his reasoning's and not press him. It was past midday already he noted absently; no doubt he would have to spend this night in the infirmary also. He wished he could leave for his own designated rooms if only to feel more at ease when on his lonesome.

After Elrond had left him the previous day he had fallen into sleep once more, only to wake up a few hours later for an evening meal and a couple more hours of being able to do nothing more than think on everything that had occurred over the last couple of days. They had certainly been dramatic thinking back on them. But they were experiences he would rather not relive again.

"Would you that I send my sons' to apologise then?" Elrond's smooth voice, cut through the silence.

Legolas snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head. "No thank you, my lord. I would rather they come to me of their own accord if they are to come at all. But I thank you for the offer nonetheless."

Elrond nodded his head in acquiesce. "May we speak of… the reasons for your sanctuary? Or would you prefer to wait until a later date?"

"I would prefer to be out of this infirmary, my lord. I would feel more secure in speaking were we to be in a safer place than this to conduct such a serious conversation." His fingers tugged at the bedcovers in order to distract his thoughts from turning to his father and Ahearn.

"It shall be arraigned then. I believe you shall be out of here by tomorrow. I am satisfied that you are over the worst of your fatigue-induced coma, and you too seem to have your appetite back, though mostly due to the anti-nausea potions. Tomorrow you will be moved to your own, permanent rooms, though I will still expect you to rest and take it easy."

"Rooms, my lord?" Legolas frowned delicately, his eyes once more searching out Elrond's brown.

"Rooms, Legolas." He agreed. "You are staying here for the foreseeable future; it is the least Imladris can do to make you welcomed and comfortable. I would have done so for you even had I not yet found out of your pregnancy."

Legolas rubbed his stomach distractedly as he felt the child within shift, almost as if it knew it had been mentioned. "Really, Lord Elrond, the room I was in was perfectly fine. I do not mean to put you to any efforts on my behalf."

"Nonsense, my prince. Your status is enough to have you put into other rooms. And now that sanctuary is definite, it would be courteous to set you up in more permanent accommodations."

"If it is not too much trouble, my lord? I do not mean to be a burden…"

Elrond cut him off before that train of speech could be finished, assuring the young elf that he was under no circumstances to think of himself as a burden but as a guest, more than a guest even. He was welcomed into Imladris and as such, Elrond would do anything to make his stay here more enjoyable and less taxing for him. He was to relax, and let others worry about his problems for him if need be.

Legolas flushed in thanks and wonder at the remarks, his tongue tied in his mouth so as to prevent him from uttering even the smallest of thoughts running through his mind. He continued to rub his hand in lazy circles over his stomach in order to placate both his babe and relax himself.

Elrond's sharp eyes noted the motions and asked him if he were hungry.

"I am fine, my Lord. My child was just moving." He ducked his head a little in shyness.

Elrond smiled despite the fact that Legolas could not see it. "And are you not hungry anyway? It is just past noontime and you have not yet had your luncheon."

"Neither have you, my lord." Legolas retorted, sending a smile to Elrond, happy to see that the Elven lord was returning the gesture.

"Which is why I was just about to ask you if you would lunch with me? Of course you are not moving from that bed until after tomorrow's check-up, but I'm sure it should still be suitable?"

"Oh, well, I am not that hungry, Lord Elrond." It was at that moment that the blond elf's stomach chose to rumble in deny of his statement. Legolas' eyes widened in disbelief and not a little betrayal at his body as he felt Elrond's gaze narrow upon him. He felt himself blushing again and blamed it on his ever-changing hormones, which he did not like at all.

"Well I do believe that even if you are not hungry, you stomach- and child- may very well be." He sent a smirk towards Legolas, causing the young elf to consider pulling his tongue out at the dark haired Elf. He resisted the urge of course.

"I do not believe I could eat anything though. I don't…"

"Come now, Legolas! You must eat something, I simply cannot take no for an answer, especially if you are to be released from here tomorrow. Besides you awoke too late for breakfast and as such have not eaten a morsel all day. I insist you eat something now, no matter what it is. Tell me, what could you eat? Name your desire and I shall have it sent for. Anything."

Legolas sighed softly; shooting another glance towards Elrond, knowing that there was no way to decline his lord's request.

"Anything?" He asked quietly.

Elrond raised a thin eyebrow but nodded his head. "Anything." He replied.

"Cinnamon?"

"Pardon?"

"Cinnamon."

"Cinnamon?" Elrond checked, eyes widened slightly.

Legolas nodded, "It wouldn't matter in what form, I would eat anything just as long as it contained cinnamon."

Elrond released a laugh, though not directed at the blond elf's expense. Legolas smiled bashfully at the Elven lord but kept their eyes connected.

"Ah! This would explain why you always smell so divine! I had wondered."

Legolas blushed but found himself laughing along also as Elrond called and sent a serving girl off with his order as well as one to fetch something substantial containing cinnamon.

"It is not that terrible, my lord." Legolas finally spoke after they had quietened.

"I never for one moment meant to make it seem as though I thought it thus. I just would never have seen you as having a fetish for such a food."

Legolas looked a little affronted at this. "Hardly a fetish. Although it is the only thing I can eat at all times, especially if I am ill and not feeling myself."

"Of course, Legolas." His eyes twinkled. "I hope I have not offended you. I myself have a particular fondness towards potatoes, raw, but that is neither here nor there."

The Prince of Mirkwood wrinkled his nose. "Raw potatoes?"

Elrond grinned at him, spreading his hands in a noncommittal way, "I really do not understand it myself."

"If you enjoy it then I suppose it can't be all that bad."

"You would wish to try it then?" Brown eyes gleamed in a mischievous way that Legolas had not before seen on the ancient elf.

"Er, I think I shall pass on that one, my lord."

Elrond just smiled, watching as the serving girl returned with two bowls of lentil soup and a plate of freshly heated cinnamon buns. Elrond passed a tray over to Legolas and casually mentioned as Legolas began to pick apart his bun that:

"Perhaps you could think about calling me Elrond, as opposed to using titles all the time?"

He took a spoonful of the soup, pretending not to notice how the fair-elf's hands stilled in their movements momentarily.

The silence between them lasted all through their meal. Although by the end of it, Elrond was pleased to note that Legolas had at least attempted the soup.

* * *

**To Be Continued…?**

**If you want to read more, check out one of my Yahoo!Groups (links on my profile!)**

**Here you will find all current chapters of Wild Justice archived in the Files Section. My groups get first updates of everything that may not be posted elsewhere for weeks. **

**Peace,**

**CS WhiteWolf**


	22. Chapter 22: Reminiscing

**Wild Justice**

**Chapter 22: Reminiscing **

* * *

**I**t would soon be Yenearsira, the winter solstice, and as Legolas sat in the comfort of Lord Elrond's study before a roaring fire with the rain sporadically pelting down upon the windows, he couldn't help but feel a mixture of safety and sadness.

It had been little over two weeks since his stay in the Halls of Healing after his attempt to flee the realm of Imladris, following his release Legolas Greenleaf had been given his own set of private rooms as promised by Lord Elrond himself. It had been most upsetting and yet satisfying at the same time to find that the lord of another land seemed to care more about his will and well being than Legolas' own father had.

He sipped slowly at the hot, diluted wine, which Lord Elrond had given him upon arriving, thinking about both his father and his homeland. He wondered what the inhabitants of Mirkwood would be doing in preparation for the approaching winter festivals.

It was with a strange sense of longing that he wondered what his father, in particular, would be doing this year. Legolas and Thranduil had been as close as brothers at one point, but over the last two years they had drifted apart and become more like strangers than father and son. There had been a time when he would be sitting with his father as he was now with Elrond, simply sitting, sipping wine and mulling over one's thoughts, reflecting on the past year whilst looking forward to the approaching new.

Sometimes they would speak; sometimes they would sit for hours in peaceful and contemplative silence, but always with the comforting knowledge of having a loved one close by. Legolas' brow creased as he watched the fire crackling almost merrily in the hearth. He had thought about sending his father a letter or message, to tell him he was well, maybe explaining… explaining what? Why he left? His father already knew why he left, or should know at least. Why he couldn't come home, perhaps _never_ return? Thranduil should have some insight to that one as well.

He wouldn't send anything, of course. Let his father feel worried over him, if indeed he was even worried at all. It was because of him and Ahearn both that Legolas had needed to leave his homeland. Let them both feel as unwanted and neglected as he had.

Bitterness rose within him. He had loved his father dearly, and still did- just with less passion than before. Thranduil's actions against his pregnancy and thus against Legolas himself, had cut him too deeply to forgive. Somewhere along the line, there had been a lack in communication between them, and Legolas no longer blinded enough not to see Ahearn whispering his poison words into his father's ear like had into Legolas' own.

Something that Ahearn had said to Thranduil had obviously been enough to sway his judgement without even attempting to listen to his own son. Ahearn had tried to whisper words into his own ears, but by then, Legolas could see the truth for himself. Ahearn was a manipulator with a silver tongue and a cold heart. He didn't love Legolas, though he cared, or seemed to, in his own way. To Ahearn however, Legolas was simply there as property, Ahearn's property, to use and abuse as he saw fit.

It was hard having to see Ahearn in this light. Legolas had once believed he was in love with the half-elf. He knewhe was, still was, but he also knew that it wasn't true love and most certainly not a love that was returned with the same intensity. He had been blinded to the maltreatment he was suffering by his foolish infatuation with someone whom he thought had cared.

Oh, Ahearn had his moments, Legolas would give him that- it was one of those moments that had gotten him together with the half-elf in the first place, he thought darkly. But no, there was another side to Ahearn, a side that his human part could not completely control. It was this side that had first captivated Legolas. This side that he had first met when agreeing to allow Ahearn to court him. It had been all flowers and hearts then.

He wasn't sure when it had all begun to change. Begun to get so cold and so dark so fast. Perhaps it began once they had become a couple? Perhaps when Legolas had first agreed to sleep with him? No, it had been before then, definitely before then. Giving himself completely to Ahearn had come when he thought that it would bring back the one he had first fallen in love with. He had given his body in the hopes of salvaging what they had once had together. Alas that the resulting consequences had been the final eye opener.

Alas, indeed. But somewhere along their two-year relationship (a short amount of time to an elf by any standards) things had begun to sour and he had been too blind to see it. The fights, the physical abuse, the fear- how could he have been so sightless? But he had. It was during this relationship with Ahearn that the one with his father began to suffer and Legolas really didn't know how that had happened either.

The blond Elf pushed his thoughts from his mind with a quiet sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose in order to prevent the oncoming headache he felt brewing. He vaguely turned his mind back to the approach of Yenearsira. He wondered what the festivals in Imladris would be like? He didn't think he would be allowed to attend, not unless he wanted everyone to know that the Prince of Mirkwood was indeed in Imladris, but it would be nice to see how the elves of Imladris celebrated the winter solstice.

"Legolas?" A deep, soft voice interrupted his musings and he opened his eyes to meet the concerned ones of Lord Elrond Peredhel. He offered a half-smile in response, noting the Elven Lord's slight frown.

Lord Elrond had been exceptionally busy these last few weeks in preparation for the coming festivities: planning for the actual celebrations as well as the arrival of expected and unexpected guests alike, all of whom were hoping to enjoy Imladris' hospitality to the fullest. He knew that the Elven Lord had been spending many hours locked away in this very study with his two advisors, Glorfindel and Erestor. Messengers running to and from the room carrying missives and requests all over his lands as well as to Lothlórien and who knew where else.

Yet, for all his workload, he had made an effort to at least speak to Legolas at some point during the day. The young prince appreciated it greatly, for truly he had no one else to converse with save from Abie, but as a maid in the Last Homely House she had other wards and duties beside him, and so could only ever stay and speak with him during the meal times and not a moment longer.

Not even the twins were available for company, not that he would have sought them out for any. He had not yet seen them since their dual assault on him and as such had still not received their apologies. He was not worried though. He knew that they were kept just as busy as their father and likely could not find the opportunity to do so.

He smiled slightly. Lord Elrond had informed him during one of their exchanges that due to the twins' actions against him, he had assigned Elrohir to copying out the invitations and dictations needed for the festivals, and that Elladan had been set to cleaning and looking after the stables (the other stable hands were eternally grateful for the extra hands, as unwilling as they were.)

Elrohir, though he may enjoy the art of literature and learning, did not in fact enjoy the art of calligraphy, and copying some of the older texts in the library called for this particular skill to be put into practice. Elladan on the other hand, though he may enjoy the pleasures of riding and caring for his own horse- and when the occasion called for it his brother and his father's steeds also- did not enjoy having to clean up after them. It was alright when he and Elrohir were away hunting orc, one did not have to clean up the mess left by their horses (unless they were attempting to cover their tracks), but spending his days in the stables cleaning up after many, many horses? Well, he was sure to _enjoy_ the experience immensely.

As suddenly as his smile appeared it disappeared, to be replaced by a frown as he recalled what they had done to merit their punishments, of his resulting attempt to flee the land. He had been foolish to do so, just as he had been foolish to believe in Ahearn and his love for the half-elf. It seemed nothing he did would ever be right.

A hand touched his knee gently, rousing him from his darkening thoughts.

"My Lord?"

Elrond sighed a little. "I wish that you would call me by my name."

Legolas shifted but made no move to speak. Elrond watched him carefully before he broke the silence once more: "What troubles you, my prince?"

"Troubles me?"

"Your thoughts? You did not look at ease with your ponderings."

"I was just thinking about all that has happened to me thus far, and of my father," he hesitated, "and Ahearn."

Lord Elrond knew all about Ahearn, of course, or as much as Legolas had seen fit to tell him, and that basically had narrowed it down to the bare minimum: Ahearn was a half-elf brought up amongst men, slightly tyrannical in their relationship with each other, the father of Legolas' child, and a mistake he hated to love, but wanted to hate. Though the love still lingered there, it was steadily waning with time and the healing, albeit depressing, reflections on their time together.

Legolas believed, however, that Elrond had been able to read between the lines of everything he _had _said and deduced from that which had _not _been said, for every now and then the Elven Lord's words hinted that he knew and wanted nothing more than to make it all better for him. His actions, too, showed that he knew Ahearn hadn't been the gentlest of creatures towards him, and as such, Elrond seemed to make a point of insinuating contact between the prince and himself in order to comfort Legolas.

The blond-haired elf found he thrived under the affection and sought after the elder elf's attentions- the subtle touches to his arms and face, hands through his hair, even the occasional kiss to the brow. These were things Legolas had been deprived of since he was but a mere child still in the care of his father. It made him feel safe and wanted; it was one of the key factors that played a part in developing his feelings for Elrond.

Though not entirely sure what those feelings were, he was enjoying them and even found himself at times wanting more of them. He desired for the lingering touches to linger a little longer; for Elrond's strong hands to stroke his bare skin, not just his hair; and for the kisses to migrate to his lips as well as the flesh of his body.

He flushed a little as he felt his stomach give a little ache at his thoughts; it had nothing to do with the babe growing within it. He broke from his musings again as he heard Elrond speaking.

"Your thoughts are not agreeable ones then?"

Legolas squirmed slightly, "Nay, my lord."

"Do you want to talk about them, tithen pen?"

The blond-haired prince lifted his eyes to meet with Elrond's, "I would not trouble you with my ruminations, my lord."

"Hardly you would trouble me. I am here to listen to you, Legolas. Anything that you would say I would tune my ear to."

There was another long moment of silence, not quite so uncomfortable as it was expectant.

"I still love him." He blurted, not aware of the words until they had been spoken aloud. His hand flew to his mouth, covering it as if he had uttered something truly horrendous- and to himself he had, for such thoughts were meant only for himself to grieve upon in the darkest hours of the night.

He turned his face away, shamed, feeling tears prickle at his eyes. Oh of all the foolish things to say! He did not need the Elven Lord to wonder now at his sanity. He knew it was madness to still love one that had been so hurtful towards him, even if that love was fading, slowly.

A hand gently tugged his face around again and he was startled to find Elrond crouched before him, dark eyes shining with an emotion that Legolas could not identify.

"It is to be expected, Legolas, that after so long together the feelings you have for him would still linger. Love may blossom in a day, but rarely does it fade so. You have nothing to feel ashamed or guilty about."

"But after all that he has done, after all the harsh words he has spoken to me, how- after everything- can I still feel this love for him? Not as strong as it was, I do admit, but still it resides within me, burning like acid in my heart till I am bitter in both love and hate."

He stood suddenly, moving away from the dark-haired elf and pacing a little. "I begged him, you know." He spat in disgust, losing himself to memories of the recent past, of a time before he had had to flee for sanctuary, of a time when he had first discovered the life growing within him only to be told that he could not keep it, of a time when he had practically prostrated himself before his lover and begged for him not to kill their baby. His father had been of no help either.

"I begged him to keep the baby, to keep me." He gave a cynical chuckle. "He was- _is_- the lowest of all life forms; I should have seen him for what he was sooner."

Elrond's dark eyes followed the pacing elf, watching as he fell deeper and deeper into his memories, watched as he upset himself over the past. He watched but did nothing, knowing this was something the Prince of Mirkwood had to resolve for himself.

"But I was in love- I _thought_ I was in love with him." Legolas turned shining eyes to look at Elrond as if expecting some reply.

"Love is blind," was all the ancient elf replied, never breaking their gaze.

"T'was me who was blind!" He snapped before seeming to deflate. His shoulders slumped as the sudden anger that possessed him left him, leaving behind one vulnerable and terribly confused young elf.

"I feel so weak." He whispered.

"You are not weak."

"He made me weak, his memory still makes me weak." He sighed. "I see now that it was not true love that bound me to him, rather it was fear. But inside of me, there is still a part that tells me I love him." He was silent a long moment as he contemplated his next words. "And now see where my love has landed me." He spoke softly, almost a whisper to be lost in the silence of the room had not someone been listening out for it.

"And where is that, Greenleaf? Where has it left you?"

Legolas looked up at the Elven Lord for a minute as if seeing him for the very first time. A small breeze filtered in through the partly open window, bringing with it the sounds and smells of Imladris' nightlife: the fresh air, cool as it first caressed the Elven Lord's mahogany-brown hair before gently touching at Legolas' own pale face. The rain had stopped, and the steady chirping of crickets and the occasional owl hoot seemed like a serenade to lovers. Legolas felt empty.

Elrond's stare was smouldering to him. Seeming to sear through his very core. He looked away; his eyes sparkling with unshed grief. He felt bitterness swell up inside him like a river about to burst its banks.

"Alone." He spoke suddenly, in answer to Elrond's question, his voice abruptly choked. He spun on his heel, making to leave before his tears could be shed.

However, Elrond was quicker: he had read the signs alerting him to Legolas' intended flight even before the young elf himself was aware of what he was about to do. With swift strides, Elrond reached the door at the same moment Legolas did, his hand falling atop the others atop the doorknob.

Legolas did not look up; he did not move save to place his head against the wood of the door, strands of hair falling forward to obscure his face. They stayed like that for a moment, neither moving, neither speaking. It was only when the Lord of Imladris felt a drop of moisture hit his hand that he moved to take action, realising that tears were finally being shed.

He wrapped his free arm about the young prince's shoulders, feeling their slight tremble. He pulled the unresisting elf back and into the warm embrace of his chest, hugging him tightly from behind. Taking slim white hands in his own and crossing them, hugging the young elf to him.

Elrond's eyes flickered with the light of the candles and fire, the only indication to his innermost feelings as they glimmered with sadness, love and deep understanding.

"You are not alone, lovely one." He whispered into a delicately pointed ear, feeling the elf shiver at the action. "There are those here that care for you. Those at Mirkwood who I am sure care for you, also. You will never be alone, Legolas." He pressed a gentle kiss to the elf's temple, closing his eyes in his own grief over the young elf. "You'll never be alone again."

"I care for you." The words were even softer than the ones spoken before. Legolas twisted in Elrond's arms, and looked at him with shining eyes, tear tracks already forming on his face.

"You do not have to," Legolas whispered, sadness etched into every feature.

"But how could I not?" He drew the unresisting elf towards him, enclosing him in his arms and holding him protectively within his embrace. Legolas sniffled into Elrond's neck; slowly his arms came about Elrond too.

They stood like that for a long moment.

* * *

**To Be Continued…?**

_If you want to read more, check out one of my Yahoo!Groups (links on my profile!)_

_Here you will find all current chapters of Wild Justice archived in the Files Section. My groups get first updates of everything that may not be posted elsewhere for weeks._

_Peace,  
__CS WhiteWolf_

* * *


	23. Chapter 23: The Nomads

**Wild Justice**

**Chapter 23: The Nomads **

* * *

Yenearisa was the perfect excuse for two nomadic Elves to journey into Imladris with the intention of celebrating the Winter Solstice. With no realm to call their own, they were readily invited to partake of Imladris' hospitality. One Lord Erestor had subtly questioned them in order to determine their allegiances and past habitation, but upon finding nothing untoward they were granted leave to stay and enjoy their time in the Elven Lands.

Of course, these two elves had been sent to Imladris. Sent by the very half-elf the guards and higher-ranking officials had been warned about. Sent with the intention of catching sight of a certain blond-haired, pregnant, runaway prince and, depending on circumstance, remove him from the clutches of Lord Elrond and return him to his homeland, and one Lord Ahearn. All means save from death and permanent disfigurement had been encouraged in order to complete their mission.

The first part of their plan had been ridiculously easy to complete, one of the Elf's to watch for had practically been handed to them by the Valar themselves, for after their discussions and agreements with Erestor, they had been permitted to take their horses to the stables where they could be fed, watered, and rested. And whom did they find upon their entering the stables? Ah, but one of the Lord of Imladris' son's himself. One of the twins, though unknown to them which one it was, they had looked upon this occasion as being most auspicious to their deeds.

"Excuse me, my lord, we have been given leave to stay in Imladris by one Lord Erestor and wish to stable our two horses."

The dark-haired elf looked them over critically. Despite his mucky clothes and dishevelled appearance, one could still tell by the expensive fabric his outfit was made of that he was part of a noble family. Lord Elrond's family to be precise. Even though his face was smudged with dirt and sweat, there was no disguising his aristocratic features.

"Good morning, strangers," Elladan finally spoke, "If you will follow me I shall get you sorted."

They followed the young lord to a back stable, large enough for two horses to share. He led the animals in and supplied them with water and grain before turning back to the two strangers.

"Was there anything else?"

The elves shared a look before one of them stepped forward to speak.

"Pardon me for asking, but you are one of Lord Elrond's son's are you not? I ask only because we have never seen one of nobility doing a, well a servants job."

The Elf before them scowled slightly, but it was not directed to them. "My father has seen fit to punish my brother and myself. So, naturally, he designated to us the tasks we dislike the most."

Elladan watched the two carefully. There was no sense in withholding the information that his brother and he were being punished, the gods knew everyone in Imladris already knew about it. The news would get around to newcomers soon enough, especially those who dropped their steeds off at the stables.

The two elves nodded. "Well, we thank you for dealing with our horses, I know stable work is a most unpleasant job myself."

Elladan nodded in understanding before he enquired as to where they were from. They recounted their tale of being nomadic and that they knew about stable work due to the need to pay their way from place to place via work.

"You wouldn't happen to know if Imladris is willing to take on anyone? At least for over the winter period?"

Elladan shook his head a little. "If you speak to Lord Erestor, I'm sure he could find you something. I have no doubt that at least one of you will end up here." He grinned toothily when they groaned a little. "Say that Lord Elladan sent you and he will see you straight away, Valar know I could use a little hand here."

"I thank you, my lord, we shall do so right away." They were just about leave when Elladan called out, requesting their names. "Forgive us, my lord, I am Feoras and my companion is Timur."

Elladan nodded once before returning to his work as if they were no longer there, it was a polite dismissal, but one that still showed his status as being above theirs at the same time. Feoras shared a knowledgeable look and quick smirk with Timur before they both left the stables.

All in all, a good start to the day.

Of course it would be just there luck that after finding themselves suitable employment in Imladris, that nothing out of the ordinary should happen to point them in direction of their goal. For just over a week now, the two "nomadic" elves had been at work, Feoras in the stables of Imladris, subtly grilling and gaining inane information from Elladan while Timur was set up in the kitchens as a cleaner, keeping an ear open for any gossips about a the Prince of Mirkwood.

So far however, both elves had come up with nothing out of the ordinary. In fact there was no mention made of anything out of the ordinary at all.

No one said anything when the Lord of Imladris himself had entered the kitchens for food for two although it was clear from the moment he stepped foot into the kitchens that it was not an everyday occurrence. Timur had managed to find out later that Elrond had not eaten with any of his confidants or upper clansmen of Imladris.

No one said anything about the lone horse in the stables. When many of the other guests in Imladris made it a point to check up on their animals, to brush and groom and exercise them, no one came for that one horse, which was grudgingly looked after by Elladan until Feoras so graciously took over the task, at least for a day before it was moved to the more permanent lodgings for Imladris' own horses. The mare had looked quite familiar.

It was little things like this that kept Imladris' two visitors vigilant; vigilant and on the alert until the one day their waiting finally paid off.

-

It was a frosty morning, but with the sun shining its morning light down upon the realm of Imladris, one could tell that though the day was to get slightly warmer, the chill in the air would stay. Timur had finished his morning work and was not required in the kitchens again for a few hours yet. He was in the stables with Feoras and Elladan, conversing lightly with the two elves.

As with every other morning in Imladris, there was nothing to suggest that anything uncommon should occur. Not even when a stranger, covered and hooded in a heavy, yet tattered and travel worn, black cloak walked past the stables and headed in the direction of the surrounding woodland. Feoras and Timur would have brushed it off as nothing more than another Elvish guest wanting to commune with nature.

They would have forgotten about the passing stranger as well had it not been for the curiousness of Elladan's actions. The son of Elrond had briefly looked up at the figure and made to turn back to shovelling hay, but instead he froze. His eyes narrowing at the passer by, brow furrowing. His eyes followed the stranger's movements until he was hidden amongst the branches and trunks of trees. The dark-haired elf scowled slightly before turning away.

Feoras shared a look with his companion, making a gesture with his hand. Timur nodded and slipped silently away.

"My lord?" Feoras called, waiting until Elladan looked up before continuing. "Something troubles you?"

Elladan's face was now guarded, but his eyes flickered towards the pathway the stranger had disappeared down. Feoras followed the path of Elladan's eyes.

"The traveller?"

Elladan scowled again. "An acquaintance."

"Oh?" Feoras filled a nosebag with grain, "What happened?"

"Nothing," Elladan replied shortly.

"It does not seem like nothing."

Elladan turned a sharp look on him; Feoras put his hands up in surrender, bowing his head politely. "Very well. Shall we converse on something other?"

Elladan nodded briefly, but for a long while after there was only silence between them, and the workings of Feoras' mind as he thought the encounter over. It could be nothing. It could be something. Either way, Timur would have an answer for him when he returned from tracking the cloaked figure.

-

**To Be Continued…? **

_If you want to read more, check out one of my Yahoo!Groups (links on my profile!)_

_Here you will find all current chapters of Wild Justice archived in the Files Section. My groups get first updates of everything that may not be posted elsewhere for weeks._

_Peace,  
CS WhiteWolf_


	24. Chapter 24: Stand By You

**Wild Justice **

**Chapter 24: Stand By You**

- - -

He sat in his room on the cushioned windowsill, looking longingly out at the extensive expanse of Imladrarian woodland, his fingertips pressing softly at the glass barrier keeping him enclosed and away from the lush forests around him.

He sighed delicately; he knew it was too dangerous for him to venture outside. Not that he has been forbidden from doing so, only warned.

Elrond had promised to keep him informed if anyone from Mirkwood ventured into these lands for whatever purposes, but he had also cautioned that it wasn't always possible to tell and so there very well may be elves from his homeland staying in Imladris. There may even be spies from other lands recruited to looking for the young prince. He wasn't confined to his rooms, just trapped in that he could leave but did not know if he dared to risk exposing himself to those in Imladris.

He stroked the glass of the window for a moment, suddenly feeling the same sort of longing he had when Ahearn had been in Imladris looking for him. he pulled his hand away and swallowed heavily. He had confined himself to his room when the half-elf had been in Imladris and now he was doing the same again, albeit he knew Ahearn wasn't in Imladris this time. But that did not mean that anyone working for him was not instead.

He felt his heart crying for him to leave his rooms, or pending that to at least move from the window where he could only tease himself by looking. He reached out to touch at the glass again when his musing were broken by a rapping at his door.

He sat up, calling out for the person to enter, safe in the knowledge that only those of the Peredhel family resided or had rooms in this wing of the Last Homely House. He had been most surprised when instead of moving him into more permanent guest rooms; Elrond had him moved into the family wing. He hadn't known whether to thank the Elven lord profusely for such an honour, or refuse vehemently. So he had done the only thing he had been capable of the time- he had burst into tears.

He had been consoled in the arms of the Lord Elrond for his rather impromptu breakdown, and though terribly embarrassed over it, he had felt strangely better for it. He had managed to eventually thank Elrond- (the Elven Lord refusing to accept any of his protests)- and had stayed in the rooms ever since.

It gave him a warm, contented feeling to know that he was accepted enough to stay where Elrond would place those considered family. And though the rooms of his twin sons were close by, Legolas had managed to avoid them since their last, rather unfortunate, encounter.

"Legolas," Lord Elrond stepped into the prince's rooms, closing the door noiselessly behind him before approaching the young elf.

"My Lord," Legolas greeted in return, bowing his head slightly, a soft smile forming upon his lips. "Please, sit?" He curled his legs up, offering the lord a place beside him on the window seat.

Elrond smiled back as he seated himself.

"How fair you today, my Prince?" Enquired the dark-haired elf.

"I am fine, my lord, and yourself?" Legolas politely returned.

Elrond cocked his head slightly as if not quite believing in the younger elf's words.

"I am well."

Legolas nodded his head; his hands moving down to subtly tug and twist at the end of his shirt. Elrond's sharp eyes noted the motion, his lips twitching a little with the indecision of whether to frown or smile.

"Are you looking forward to the Yenearisa celebrations?"

Legolas sat up a little straighter, brushing his hair over his shoulders with a quick swipe of his hand. "A little."

"Only a little?"

"It'll be different this year."

"You miss home?"

Legolas looked away. "I feel as though I have been gone since forever. I miss it." He looked out the window again with a sigh; he touched slender fingers to the glass before once again lowering both his hands to his lap. "I miss my people, my homeland… my, sense of freedom."

Elrond's dark brow marred in a frown. "You feel trapped here?"

Legolas shook his head a little. "Not here," he gestured to the world stretching out behind the window. "Here," he gestured to his chest, to his heart. Legolas sighed a little before forcing a smile.

"How does Imladris celebrate this season?" He asked with strained cheerfulness.

Elrond raised his hand to touch lightly at the young elf's cheek, "You need not pretend to be happy just to please me, Legolas." Long fingers stroked at the soft skin before slowly moving away.

The Mirkwood Elf flushed a little. "I- I don't pretend, my lord…"

Elrond raised an eyebrow, eyes shining with slight amusement as he watched the young elf. Legolas squirmed a little before forcing himself to relax.

"What I mean to say is that I do not pretend to be happy to please you, my lord, but to… to, to make myself believe that I am happy. I- it helps me forget for a time if I can pretend…" Legolas bit his lip, eyes flickering over Elrond's own.

"Pretend it's not real?" The older elf questioned.

Legolas nodded.

"That what isn't real, Legolas?"

"Everything." Legolas sighed, "Nothing." He shrugged a bit.

Elrond stroked at Legolas' face again, smiling as the blond elf unconsciously leaned into the touch.

"It's not good to pretend all the time."

"No," He agreed faintly, pulling away shyly. "But it helps most of the time."

"You don't have to pretend with me, Legolas. If you feel like you have to pretend, you are welcomed to speak with me."

Legolas offered up a tentative smile at that. "Thank you." He whispered softly. He turned his gaze once more to the window, staring at the expanse of woodland with more than a little longing.

There was a moment of silence, comprised of Legolas staring out of the window and Elrond watching the young prince, the frown his face wore not entirely eased off as he thought over the conundrum that was Legolas Greenleaf.

He knew the young elf was trying with him, being open and honest as often as he could. He still kept so many of his emotions locked up inside himself though that whenever Legolas would speak with him, Elrond always felt a sense of pride and honour that the prince felt safe enough in his presence to open.

"You know you are permitted leave this house," Elrond eventually spoke, "to walk in the woods whenever you desire, do you not?"

"I do…" Legolas began, looking up.

"But?"

Legolas smiled sadly, "But I do not wish to be found out, if there is any chance- even the slightest of chances- that I may be seen, recognised… I dare not think of the consequences. It would be mere days before Mirkwood is informed and my father journeys here to take me back. I- I am not ret ready to see him, no matter how much I long for him."

"He cannot take you, Legolas, not whilst you have sanctuary in my lands." Elrond reached out and gently took the younger elf's hands in his own, "If you wish to go for a walk, I only urge you to be on your guard. Take your blades just in case. Nothing will happen to you, I will even send word to the patrol guards- those on border patrol and those patrolling the inner recesses of Imladris and the surrounding woodland if you wish it. You will not be harmed."

Legolas' eyes shone brightly, "You are too kind to me, my lord. You have done so much for me already," his eyes returned to the window, "so much more than my father would have ever dreamed of offering to me in my condition." His voice was distant; his eyes glazed as if he were seeing something that Elrond couldn't, as if he were remembering an incident that brought about his words. He turned suddenly and offered the Elven lord a saddened smile.

"I believe I shall go for that walk, my lord?"

Elrond returned the prince's smile, nodding his head in agreement. "Then I shall come and visit with you later, if you permit it?"

"I do, my lord."

Both of them stood from their seats, bowing their heads respectfully to the other as Elrond left and Legolas went about fetching his hooded cloak and a blade-belt for about his waist.

- - -

Though nervous and timid about journeying outside the safety of the Last Homely House, Legolas was elated as well, as he hurried through a courtyard of people going about their business. He made his way swiftly by the stables, knowing that Elladan was working within them but not daring to pause to offer even the slightest of greetings. He could have sworn he could feel the elf's eyes watching him, but still he did not turn. That was one confrontation he still was not up for.

He made his way into the forests surrounding Imladris, walking until he was deep within, enclosed by the thick and lush foliage about him. He took a huge breath of the fresh and slightly scented air, relishing in the sense of freedom that overcame him.

The wintry sun shone weakly through the crisscrossed branches of ancient trees, turning the leaves of the evergreen trees a lighter, almost transparent shade of green that collaged nicely with the bold reds and oranges of dying leaves that littered the floor from the seasonal skeletons that stood stark and bare amongst the rest of the vegetation.

The distant sounds of foraging mammals and a nearby stream just off the path he was following sought to send him into relaxation. He felt the tension that had been building inside him since his self-imposed imprisonment inside the Last Homely House slowly ebbing from him.

Legolas sighed, lifting a hand to fiddle with the side of his hood, debating with himself as to whether or not he dared to remove it. But there was a slight breeze filtering through the clearing and he felt the urge to have to graze across his face and through his hair. To feel the utmost of freedom.

He bit his lip softly, maybe if he could just drop it for a moment. It wasn't as if there was anyone else about. It was a risk though. Dare he? Dare he even for a minute temp the fates by offering such an opportunity to any looking for him? He chewed slightly at his bottom lip as he pondered. He knew what he was like, knew that he could get so wrapped up in the beauty of the world about him that he would sometimes zone out of what was happening immediately about him.

It was like the first time he had been in the woods in Imladris. Thank the Valar though that it was only the Peredhel twins he encountered. But they were both working this day, and would not be patrolling the woods. Elrond's guards were patrolling the boarders so even if he encountered anyone he could not readily be removed from Imladris. That only left any other wanderers in the woods. Anyone walking past who could recognise him for whom he was. But Elrond had said he did not believe anyone from Mirkwood to be in Imladris. Though of course he could not be entirely certain, not with so many visitors streaming in for Yenearisa.

The Mirkwood elf shifted slightly in his indecision. His hands reached up to his hood. Just for a moment? There was no one about. He hadn't heard anyone following him… although he had stopped paying so much attention to his surroundings once he was in the clearing. He started to pull his hood down, his eyes and ears tuned to his surroundings so that the first sight or sound to alert him to another's presence would have his well prepared to pull his hood back up. The let the material fall back, shaking his head slightly he allowed for his hair to fall about his face. There was only the one braid down the middle of his head keeping his hair back, the strands not kept back dropped into his face only to be brushed away by a slender hand.

Legolas looked up toward the canopy above him. Closing his eyes he delighted in the notion that he was alone. Outside. Free. Despite the fact that he couldn't see it, he knew his breath was forming in little puffs before him as the chill of the air deepened. His nose and fingers tingled a little at the cold. It was an unusual feeling. He was not used to feeling the coldness of the world about him.

He began walking again, a beatific smile upon his lips. Taking a trail that would lead him in a loop back towards the Last Homely House. His mind began to wonder as he took in his surroundings wondering both why he had been so reluctant to journey outside when Elrond had told him it was safe enough for him to do (provided he were on his guard) and when next he would visit the woods.

The snap of a twig behind him was enough to make his blood freeze and all thoughts of returning disintegrate before his mind's eye. He was careful to keep walking, pretending not to have heard the sound and praying that whoever had made the noise would not call for his attention. His hands casually went to his hood only to hear the sounds of footsteps starting up behind him.

He was too late to raise his hood without creating suspicion.

_Oh no! Oh no_! He tried to keep his emotions in check. Tried to keep his breathing even and his tears at bay as panic threatened to take him over. He internally began berating himself for not listening to the voices of caution telling him to be on his guard at all times, even when all he longed to do was let himself loose, and relax completely into the world around him. Legolas forced himself to remain relaxed and composed.

"Excuse me?" Came the voice of the person behind him. Legolas forced himself to remain relaxed and composed as he deduced that by the sounds of it, the voice belonged to a male elf. And though it was also strangely devoid of any dialect linking it to any particular homeland, Legolas could discern that the elf was not a native from Imladris at least. This did nothing to ease him in the slightest.

'_Imprudent fool_!' he cursed himself as he turned warily to face the stranger behind him. He was careful to keep his expression as neutral as possible, though he had never been particularly good at schooling what he felt.

"'Quel amrun," He said politely, bowing his head slightly, watching as the other elf did the same in return.

"Greetings, friend," began the other elf, a strange look upon his face as he titled his head slightly, "Forgive me for my interruption,"

Legolas frowned a little, "It is alright, friend," he said slowly, "Please, what is it you wish to ask?"

The elf waved his hand in a slightly dismissive gesture. "Oh no, it is of no concern now. I apologise for stopping you."

Legolas' eyes were narrowed, one hand consciously hovering above the handle of his blade. His mind a whir of _he knows! He knows! Foolish elf! It was a trick, a trick to see your face_. He pushed his thoughts away and managed to a rather weak, "If you are sure?"

"Very sure," the other elf drawled in response.

Legolas gave a sharp nod, feeling a shiver of dread stealing up his spine as he watched the other elf smirk.

"Good day then." He turned to go, taking only a few steps before hearing the other elf speaking again.

"Good day… _Prince Thrandulion_." The accent was suddenly and unmistakably northern.

Legolas could not help his gasp as he pivoted back around only to catch the last glimpse of the elf slipping into the undergrowth just off the pathway.

The only thing he was capable of thinking was that this was the end. That he would be shipped off back to Mirkwood and the tender mercies of the King his father and Ahearn.

He stood still in his shock for too long a moment thinking over the worse case scenarios that would occur because of his childish urge to feel free. How could he have been so stupid? What now would Elrond think of him?

He snapped out of his daze at the last thought, knowing that he needed to speak with the Elven Lord as soon as possible. His breathing was frantic as he fumbled with his hood. Tears filling his eyes as he pulled it up over his head and turned to flee back towards his rooms. He felt the drops of moisture running down his cheeks, but brushed them angrily away as he hurried as fast as he possibly could towards the Last Homely House. He needed to be in the safety of his rooms. He needed Elrond. He just needed to be out of the exposure that was the forest.

And suddenly he wasn't so worried about when next he would get to visit the forests of Imladris.

- - -

He closed his door hastily, not even pausing to catch his breath as he began pacing frantically, clenching his hands together in his panic, not knowing whether to go to Lord Elrond immediately and tell him of his encounter or to wait until this evening when the Elven Lord would surely visit him. He bit his lip, trying to calm himself, but all he could keep thinking of was the elf's voice as he said '_Prince Thranduilion_'.

So caught up in his thoughts and inner turmoil's he failed to notice the other occupant of his room even as he stood and began to slowly move over towards him.

"Legolas?" He spoke.

The Mirkwood elf jumped in fright, spinning on his heel to face the speaker; the blade strapped at his side was instinctively in his hand. Heart pounding, it took him a moment to assess the situation and understand that he was not in any immediate threat.

"Legolas?" the voice called again, it was kept purposefully soft and neutral in an attempt not to startle him.

Elrond stepped forward, arms spread open at his sides, palms face up in a gesture of surrender; the concern was evident on his face even as he appealed to Legolas' senses.

"My prince," he said softly, breathing a sigh of relief as he saw the blond elf's eyes focus on his own, the haze of panic clearing from them, causing them to widen more in shock than fear.

"What is wrong, my prince? What has happened to put you at such unease in my home?"

Legolas opened his mouth to speak, but the feeling of his heart frantically beating in his throat prevented any words from making their way out into the open. His blade fell to the floor from a suddenly weakened grip, his arms falling loosely to his side as his shoulders slumped in defeat. A few more tears leaking from his eyes.

Elrond was at his side in a heartbeat, gently taking the young elf in his arms and leading him over to one of the chaise longues. Legolas went willingly as he felt his adrenaline fade, leaving him weak and shaky. He slumped boneless and weary against the seat, instinctively leaning upon the Elven Lord as he tried to calm himself enough to speak.

Elrond waited until Legolas has regained his breath, fingers brushing at the pulse-point on his wrist to check that his heartbeat too had reduced at least some in its beating. He tilted the young prince's face to his, searching for any signs or clues that would explain his panic.

"What has happened, Legolas? What is wrong?" He ran a hand soothingly down the young elf's back whist using his other hand to brush at the droplets of Legolas' grief.

"I-" Legolas' breathing picked up slightly, "I was seen! Oh Valar, I was seen, My Lord! Seen and recognised by one of Mirkwood heritage!"

The hand rubbing at Legolas' back stilled momentarily as Elrond absorbed the meaning of the elf's words.

"Are you sure, Legolas?" he asked, before adding, "Sure that it was one of Mirkwood who has seen you?"

The blond elf nodded his head, looking up at him with wide eyes. "I knew I shouldn't have gone out." He turned his head away, fidgeting with his hands. "I just knew something like this would happen. I should have stayed in. I should have. But I-" he met Elrond's eyes again, "I let my guard down. I though I was deep enough in the forest to not be disturbed." His eyes pleaded with Elrond to understand. "I- please do not be angered, my lord, but I, I had removed my hood… I had wanted, needed to- it was foolish of me no doubt."

He stood from his seat and began pacing the room in frantic worry, "I- I shall pack my things and-"

"Aiya, Legolas!" Elrond exclaimed, climbing to his feet and moving over to the younger elf's side. He took Legolas by the shoulders so as to force the elf to look at him.

"What nonsense is this that you speak of? Why should you pack your things? Please, mellonamin, calm yourself!" He looked into Legolas' troubled face before softening his words, "Calm yourself, Legolas."

Legolas shook his head in response, pulling back as if afraid of the touch. "I cannot! Do you not understand, my lord? I have been discovered! Someone other than you and those you trust has seen and recognised me! Mirkwood will find out, my father will know I am here… Oh gods! Ahearn will know I am here!" Frightened eyes turned onto Elrond before swiftly looking away.

"I have gone and ruined this for both Imladris and myself. I must leave before-,"

"Legolas Greenleaf!" Legolas stilled at the sharp, raised voice. "Calm yourself this instant!"

Legolas swallowed heavily and nodded his head, eyes wide in fear. Elrond's persona diminished immediately. "You need not fear me, my prince." He appeared wounded that he should have to say such a thing out loud but quickly shuttered his expression. He made move to step backwards in attempt to allow the elf some space, but Legolas' hand shot out to stop him.

"Please, Lord Elrond! I don't, I just… I am afraid only of what will happen because of my selfishness… I apologise, My Lord," he dropped Elrond's arm, lowering his head in a show of surrender.

Elrond slowly took Legolas' face in his hands, cupping his cheeks softly as he titled the younger elf's head up. "That is good to hear, Legolas, that you are not afraid of me I mean. You need not apologise for anything else however. You are not selfish, Legolas. Never are you selfish. And you need not leave either,"

"But, what of your relations with Mirkwood?" The young prince asked. "You said when we met to discuss my sanctuary that if my father were to find out you would be placed into a position of political difficulty! Surely it would be better if I were to leave before he should arrive-?"

"How is it that you can think yourself selfish when you would sacrifice your stay here to keep Imladris safe from Mirkwood?"

Legolas opened his mouth to speak but found he could not.

"The secrecy of your sanction was at your request. I will not deny that this will put me at odds with Mirkwood if your father finds out, but not even if Thranduil himself comes for you will I retract my promise of sanctuary for you and your baby."

"But I-"

"Hush," Elrond gently shushed him, "But nothing, I have given you sanctuary, lirimaer, for as long as you shall need, for as long as you should want. And should you decide that you no longer need the sanctuary of Imladris, know that you will always have a safe realm to go to should you require, a room should you want, and a home forever."

There came a burning at the Elven Lord's speech, not from the stinging of tears pooling in his eyes, but from his throat where he felt himself choking up due to the total sincerity of Elrond's words.

"Why?" He whispered, so softly that he may not have spoken at all.

Elrond stroked his thumbs once across Legolas' high cheekbones, before opening his arms with the offer of an embrace. Legolas went willingly into the waiting arms, burying his head in the crook of Elrond's neck, his hands clutching loosely at the Elven Lord's robes as he inhaled the fresh and musky scent he had come to relate to with Elrond.

Elrond wrapped his arms gently about Legolas' slender frame, pulling the elf against his chest, his chin rested atop Legolas' head. He closed his eyes, his fingers stroking lazily through the prince's soft blond hair, allowing the scent of cinnamon to fill his nostrils whilst pretending not to have heard Legolas' question; for he did not know how to answer it.

He opened his dark eyes a long moment later, moving his head slightly and smiling tenderly at the young elf held in his arms.

"You know," He began, the deep baritones of his voice sounding like a purr to Legolas' ears, "There was a reason I was waiting for you,"

Legolas had stirred from the hold the moment Elrond had begun speaking. Stepping back from the embrace he felt the distinct loss of those strong arms holding him close even as he met Elrond's dark eyes with his own inquiring ones.

"I wished to invite you to attend the Yenearsira Ball tomorrow night?"

Legolas frowned delicately, "Surely I cannot go, my lord, what of my sanc-"

Elrond held up his hand to forestall any further words, "You can attend if you so wish, Legolas, I would not deny you the chance to go. There will be precautions, if that is what you fear? I would have had you go in nondescript robes, but I think after your encounter today that you may attend as the prince you are."

"Then everyone will know I am here! Is that wise?"

"You have sanctuary, Legolas, I would not hide you away after today. Especially not if there is a chance that the elf to have spotted you today is already on his way to Mirkwood."

Elrond smiled at him, "Besides," he began, taking Legolas' smaller hand in his own and raising it to his lips where he planted a small kiss upon the knuckles, "I would that you were to attend by my side?"

Legolas' breath hitched, his eyes widening slightly both at the Elven Lord's words as well as the pleasant lurch that his stomach gave. His hand- the one not currently clutched in Elrond's own- unconsciously went to his stomach, where he rubbed at the now noticeable bulge, (noticeable thanks to the constant supply of food and care he had been receiving since the discovery of his pregnancy. His morning sickness had mercifully abated enough to allow him the nutrition his body had so desperately needed.)

Elrond's noticed the gesture immediately, his sharp eyes narrowing slightly as he asked, "The baby?"

Legolas felt himself flush at the question, knowing that this was not the reason for his sudden desire to rub at his stomach. He opened his mouth with the intention of speaking, though he knew not what to say in answer to Elrond's enquiry, when he felt a rather timely thump at his stomach.

He closed his mouth, his lips turning in a smile as his baby began moving inside him. Shyly, but with sudden intent he moved the hand Elrond was still holding towards his stomach. Elrond made to break their hold when Legolas caught his fingers, stopping him. Their gazes met and held as Legolas brought the Elven Lord's hand to his stomach, placing the it atop the growing bulge and holding it in place with his own hands.

Elrond's eyes were smouldering as he searched Legolas' face, the intensity of his stare was almost enough to make Legolas back away and question what he didn't want to question, for he wasn't sure himself what he sought to do by allowing such intimate contact as this.

Another kick to his stomach had both elves drawing in their breaths, Elrond's eyes shot down to Legolas' abdomen, allowing his fingers to splay themselves over the bulge, as if hoping to feel the confirmation of the life growing within once more.

Legolas too had dropped his head, feeling a flush of pleasure at the sight of Elrond's hand caressing him. True, Elrond had touched him there before, but only a few times and that was only with the touch of a healer intent on checking his baby's condition. This was something different. This somehow meant something more.

He lifted his eyes, shyly looking up at Elrond through his lashes. His stomach gave another one of those pleasant lurches when he saw the wide smile upon the Elven Lord's face. He could not help the same wide smile from settling upon his own face.

Elrond was speechless, his mind flittering with so many thoughts and words and feelings, yet nothing of enough semblance to put into speech. He felt his chest swell with emotion at the younger elf's gesture of complete and utter trust. He looked at the flushed and smiling face of the young prince and could not stop himself from stepping forward and taking the younger elf into his arms, his hand still placed over his belly, he placed a soft kiss to Legolas' temple.

"I would be honoured to attend the ball with you, Elrond." Legolas' voice was soft but clear and openly honest.

Elrond closed his eyes tightly. "Thank you." He replied just as softly.

Though Legolas was not entirely sure as to what he was being thanked for.

- - -

- - -

**Elvish**:

'_Quel amrun _– Good Afternoon

_Mellonamin _– my friend

_Lirimaer_ – lovely one

- - -

**To Be Continued…? **

_If you want to read more, check out one of my Yahoo!Groups (links on my profile!)_

_Here you will find all current chapters of Wild Justice archived in the Files Section. My groups get first updates of everything that may not be posted elsewhere for weeks._

_Peace,  
CS WhiteWolf_


	25. Chapter 25

**Wild Justice **

**Chapter 25: The Yenearsira Ball**

- - -

Dedication for this chapter goes to Crystal and Kokoday, for giving me the inspiration to start and then eventually complete this chapter. Thanks guys! I appreciate the help, no matter how unintentional it sometimes was (heads up on the watermelons:D)

Special thanks to Kokoday though who has become somewhat of a 'WJ consultant' to me! Trust me when I say this chapter would not be as good if it weren't for her honest suggestions!

Big thanks to everyone reading WJ for being so supportive as well as patient in waiting for chapters to finally appear!

- - -

**H**e brushed at a few strands of flyaway hair that had once again come loose from the ribbon that was supposed to be holding his hair in place. With a sigh, Legolas reached back, tugging the pale blue ribbon free, his blond hair spilling forward to frame his face.

Legolas bit his lip in frustration, his hands already gathering the locks up again to little avail. His hair would just not stay put. He'd decided not to wear his normal braids to the night's festivities. Firstly so as not to be recognised immediately by the style- though he had no doubt that some of Imladris' current population were bound to identify him.

Secondly, it was because he felt the change would compliment the new pale blue robes gifted to him from Elrond for the Yenearsira Ball. They were styled to both accent his build but also to carefully hide his growing stomach- and growing it was. He could feel himself becoming heavier as the days passed, and often found himself needing to rest more frequently than he was used to.

He turned a little, examining his figure in the full-length mirror Abie had brought into his rooms. He smoothed the sides of the pale fabric, loving the feel of silk against his hands. The inside of his robes were lined with cotton to help keep him both cooled and warm depending, but the outside was of a light silken blue, like that of cool winter skies when clouds of rain and snow had yet to build up.

His hands drifted to the little clear buttons running from his neckline down to his waist, his hands curving a little with the indent of his stomach. He tilted his head, a small smile upon his lips as he felt the baby within turning slightly.

It was a truly magical feeling, to know that such life was growing inside him, that he had to power to bring this child into existence, to keep it alive and well until it grew and was old enough and wise enough to be released out into the world. He was responsible for this little miracle. It was he who would have to teach it the rights and wrongs of the world, to keep it safe and healthy. His heart lurched at the thought, a small grain of fear touching his heart. This baby would be dependent on him, would need for him to be there from the start, to care for it and nurture it.

Could he do it? He idly wondered. Could he be a father and a mother both to the babe that grew within his belly? He stroked his stomach with reverence for a moment before turning his eyes back to take in his appearance as a whole.

Yes, he thought to himself, he could. A smile touched his lips momentarily before a frown once again marred his features as he noticed his hair had once again started to become free from the confines of the ribbon.

Pursing his lips, Legolas reached up and tugged the ribbon free once more, futilely trying to arrange his hair before giving up with an aggravated sigh and throwing the offending material to the ground.

Legolas glared at the blue ribbon accusingly, starting as he heard a light chuckle coming from the direction of his door, his head snapped up hurriedly.

"My Lord Elrond!" Legolas felt himself flush slightly in embarrassment, raising his hands, rushing to brush his hair back from his face, his fingers automatically making to braid his hair back.

"Peace, Legolas," The Elven Lord held his hands up as he entered the room, making his way over towards the blond elf, stopping momentarily only to pick up the discarded ribbon. He gestured to the ribbon and then to Legolas' hair, "May I?"

Legolas looked at him, slightly stunned for a moment before wordlessly nodding his agreement. Elrond smile at him and Legolas found himself returning the look. The Elven Lord reached for the young prince's hand, gently pulling him over to a small vanity and seating him. The blond elf watched as Elrond quickly dipped the ribbon in the bowl of water sitting before him, he gave Legolas another smile before lifting his hands and tenderly running his fingers through he younger elf's hair, picking up a small wooden brush to occasionally smooth it out.

"Are you looking forward to this evening, Legolas?" Elrond asked kindly, watching the younger elf in the small mirror before them.

"I am, my Lord." Elrond smiled softly as he gathered the blond hair up into one hand, allowing it to run like water though his fingers before collecting it back up.

Legolas felt his eyes close of their own accord, the sensation of hands running through his hair, of fingers bushing against his scalp and neck relaxing him greatly. He found himself unconsciously leaning backwards, settling against Elrond as the older elf continued to play with his hair.

He felt safe and loved at that moment. His trust in Elrond was already beyond that he'd ever had for Ahearn, and though the thought frightened him, it pleased him also, for he knew- somehow he just _knew_- that the Elven Lord would never intentionally hurt like his ex-lover had. Elrond had promised to take care of him, to protect him and his baby for as long as he so wished. The Lord of Imladris had done so much for him, so much more than his own father had been willing to give.

Fingers brushed across his brow, "You're thoughts trouble you, Legolas," he could feel the vibrations of Elrond's deep voice rumbling against his back. "You are upset over something," the older elf's words held a question in them, one that Legolas declined to answer as he instead turned his head slightly, as if to turn away from Elrond's sharpened gaze, which watched him intently through the reflective surface of the mirror.

Gentle but firm hands turned his face back towards the mirror, though he kept his eyes shut, not yet willing to be released from this moment, where pleasure was derived simply from hands running through his hair. Elrond said no more, continuing to gather and brush the long blond hair for a moment, allowing Legolas to have his thoughts.

It was only when Elrond moved his fingers to either side of Legolas' temples, gathering the hair that had fallen forwards and pulling it back and in doing so unintentionally brushing against the sensitised tips of the Mirkwood Elf's ears, that Legolas finally straightened up, his eyes snapping open, widening as a small shiver ran through him, his mouth parting in a silent gasp.

Elrond gave him an amused look, his fingers nimbly tying Legolas' hair with the ribbon- dampened to help both it and the blond hair to stay in place – before settling his hands on the elf's shoulders, his thumbs cautiously rubbing at Legolas' neck.

"M-my Lord?" Legolas' voice was soft, breathless almost, an alluring blush creeping up and staining pale cheeks even as he watched the Lord of Imladris through the mirror.

Elrond smiled thoughtfully, stopping in his ministrations, lingering temporarily before stepping backwards. Legolas felt the loss of heat at his back almost immediately, not realising how consoling it had been until Elrond moved away. He turned in his seat, looking up at the dark haired elf.

"My Lord?" He repeated.

Elrond reached into his robes, withdrawing from a cleverly concealed pocket a circlet of silver. He held it upon the palms of his hands, displaying it to Legolas who looked up at him with a frown.

"You will be recognised." Elrond stated.

"That is what I fear." Legolas replied softly, dropping his eyes.

"I will protect you." Elrond's words implored him to believe.

"I know." Legolas whispered, making no motion to move away as Elrond placed the circlet atop his golden head.

"We should go down now, I've allowed Elrohir and Elladan to officially open the Ball, but I have yet to make an appearance." The older elf said.

Legolas nodded, taking Elrond's proffered hand in order to pull himself up from the seat. The Elven Lord's dark eyes flickered over him, taking in his appearance with a seemingly critical eye.

Legolas found himself bowing his head, but instead of turning his eyes to the floor he found himself taking in Elrond's own appearance as he looked up through his lashes. Dressed as impeccably as always, Elrond's robes were of a dark velvet, royal blue in colour, with simple yet elegant silver stitching around the collar and sleeves. His long, dark hair was braided back and a circlet of silver also adorning his head.

"You look beautiful, my prince," Elrond eventually spoke, his eyes glinting amusedly as a light blush touched Legolas' cheeks, the young blond dipping his head slightly at the compliment.

"As do you, my lord," Elrond smile at him, offering his arm to Legolas whom took it without hesitation, allowing the Elven Lord to lead him out his rooms and towards the ball.

- - -

Legolas' mouth parted in breathless wonder at the sheer splendour that was the Hall of Fire. Though he had often visited the Hall during his previous stays in Imladris many years ago, he had only really seen the hall when he was in need of a quiet place for thinking and reminiscing. Rarely had he ever seen the Hall decked out on high days. On the occasions he had been present for the days of merrymaking Imladris hosted, Legolas could not think of one that compared to the site before him.

His eyes took in the dimly lit room, the main light source coming from a bright fire at the end of the large hall. Brackets of touches aligned the walls of the hall also, casting their golden glow of light over the many heads of Elvish kind. And though Legolas' keen eyes spotted one or two humans amongst the gathered, the majority were Elves; Elves who were partaking in the night's merrymaking activities of poetry readings and story telling, of making music and dancing.

As Elrond and Legolas stepped further into the room the crowd parted for them. Though they were relatively left only, managing not to garner too much attention, the few that noticed the Lord of Imladris moving amongst them politely nodded their greetings to both him and Legolas- who was acquiring many a curious look.

Legolas managed to pick up his name as it circulated around the hall, the Elves inclined to wondering at the unannounced appearance of the Prince of Mirkwood in Imladris. The young elf found himself straightening himself under the scrutiny he was receiving, his shoulders pulled back, head held high even as his body was tensed and ready to respond to the fight or flight impulse should anything occur.

"Relax, Legolas," Elrond's voice washed over the blond elf, causing him to look up into the Elven Lord's face. Elrond's eyes were shining with both concern and a little amusement as he gently touched at Legolas' hand, which had clenched into a tight ball, the sleeve of Elrond's robe twisted between his fingers. The Mirkwood elf flushed slightly, forcing himself to flex his fingers and relax his grip.

"I apologise, My Lord." Elrond smiled at him, confidently leading Legolas around the hall until they reached the balcony situated to the right of the hall. An array of chaise lounges and seats were littered around this far wall, a few buffet tables took up the remaining wall space, though their presence went mostly unnoticed by the hall's occupants. Too caught up in their own merrymaking to think of food.

"There is no need to apologise, Legolas." Elrond soothed him, "This is a worrying moment for you."

Legolas nodded his head, agreeing with the Elven Lord. "I have heard my name spoken already and we have but just entered the hall. I did hope- as vein as such a hope may have been- that I would not be recognised. I cannot help but fear that someone from Mirkwood will accost me and cause a scene." He took a deep breath, releasing it slowly in an attempt to relax himself, "You have done so much for me, My Lord, it is perhaps too late to ask, but are you terribly sure you wish to take such a chance?"

"That one of Mirkwood will try to accost you? Or that Mirkwood will learn of your staying here?"

"Yes, to both."

Elrond led them off to one of the less populated areas of the ball, seating Legolas then himself upon one of the chaise lounges before turning to face the prince.

"I have made my decisions, my promises, Legolas. You may trust in me to keep my oaths."

"It is not that I fear you will retract your words, My Lord, only that you… perhaps you offer me too much? I- I am grateful of all that you have done for me thus far, I only worry that you will regret doing so when Mirkwood learns of my staying here and causes trouble."

Elrond frowned. "What has brought this on, my Prince?"

Legolas looked out over the hall, his eyes unseeing of the festivities and celebrations as his thoughts turned inwards. He gave only a delicate shrug of his shoulders in reply to Elrond; unable to phrase any of his thoughts and feelings- thoughts and feelings of betrayal by a loved one, loved ones, one's who'd broken promises and oaths of love and protection…

But Elrond wasn't like that. Wouldn't become like that. He'd been so sincere in his words, so honest and open with speaking them. Legolas could trust him, couldn't he? Not only that, he would trust him, because if he couldn't trust in Elrond when the Elven Lord had done nothing but take care of him, who could he trust in?

…I have given you sanctuary, lirimaer, for as long as you shall need, for as long as you should want. And should you decide that you no longer need the sanctuary of Imladris, know that you will always have a safe realm to go to should you require, a room should you want, and a home forever…

He needed Elrond, he realised, not just for his protection and that of his child's, but because the half-elf offered him the moral support none in Mirkwood were willing to give him, because Elrond was as a trusted friend to him now when those whom he'd trusted in Mirkwood had turned their backs on him.

He looked up into Elrond's face, a sad smile tugging at his lips, his hand reaching out to timidly touch at the Elven Lord's hand.

"I do not mean to put a damper on your spirits, My Lord."

Elrond smiled at the younger elf, raising his hand gently to brush at the stray wisps of stubborn blond hair that had once again come free from the blue ribbon and fallen into his face, the movement soon turning to a caress of Legolas' cheek. He was pleased to note that Legolas leant into the touch as if he had known it all his young life, and knew that this hand that touched him would never be raised to strike at him.

"You dampen my spirits no doubt, Legolas, but only in so far as that I dislike what you have been through and wish to the Valar that I had known you like this before so that I may have given aid to you earlier. It saddens me to think that an elf- any elf- could have been treated the way you have by another of our race."

Legolas sat up straighter, "Ahearn is a half-elf though,"

Elrond frowned at him, "As am I, Legolas." he loosely cupped Legolas' chin in his hand, "Whatever he may be, there is no excuse for his behaviour, my Prince. Perhaps I should have phrased my words better, I meant that though it is terrible for elves, even half-elves to treat others as you have been treated, it is also terrible for anyone of any race to suffer as you have by one you should have been able to trust above all else."

"Oh," Legolas turned and dropped his head, biting his lip as he thought over the words. He knew what he'd gone through with Ahearn was- wrong, in most ways at least. But he hadn't known, hadn't really understood the implications of what was happening until the discovery that he was with child. Yet even then he had fought with Ahearn to keep it, to become a family. It had only really been with the threat to kill his child if it were to be born that finally caused him see the light.

"Yes," he began, "I suppose you are right, My Lord. I- I didn't deserve…" he trailed off unsure if he dared say such words aloud and to the Elven Lord. He turned his head away, his fingers touching uncertainly at his mouth.

He started slightly when he felt his hand taken up by Elrond, turning back to face the dark-haired Elf. Elrond smiled softly at him, taking up the younger elf's other hand in his own and massaging them both gently until Legolas met his eyes.

"You may speak, Legolas," Lord Elrond said softly, "You may always speak your mind with me. Speak freely; I implore you. I would not have you stop yourself on my account." He squeezed the pale hands gently, "Say what you indented to say, Legolas, I think you need to speak these words.

"My Lord, I-," Elrond's eyes never left the bright greens of Legolas' own as he lifted the Prince's hands to his lips, placing light kiss upon kiss atop his knuckles. Legolas' eyes widened minutely, his lips parting as he tried to catch the breath that suddenly evaded him.

"I dare not," he breathed out, suddenly afraid to speak above a whisper and interrupt this moment he found himself caught up in. Elrond's eyes burned with intensity.

"Speak, Legolas. Speak and lighten your soul, begin the healing of your grieving heart," the words though murmured were spoken with such emotion that he felt compelled to acquiesce, to express his opinion not just for himself but for Elrond as well.

"I didn't-," Legolas closed his eyes, biting at his lip until Elrond squeezed his hands again, drawing him from his hesitation. "I- I don't deserve to… to be treated the way I was by Ahearn… not by anybody."

There! He'd said the words he'd been thinking, secretly longing to be able to speak aloud. He bit at his lip again, unable to define how he felt over doing so. It did seem as if a weight he hadn't known he'd been carrying was slightly lifted from him, from his heart and his body and his soul.

Elrond smiled at him, the gesture infectious as he felt his own lips twisting up to return the action, his heart jumping lightly in his chest as the Elven Lord raised a hand to stroke at his face once more, leaning in to press a lingering kiss to the young prince's temple.

He pulled away a little, intending only to praise Legolas for finding the courage to admit out loud what he had only ever been able to think before, only in pulling away he was caught by the completely open and unguarded look flittering over Legolas' face as the younger elf turned his head up; his face but inches away from Elrond's.

Legolas felt his heartbeat accelerating and his breathing quicken in expectation, lips automatically parting as he tried to draw more air into his lungs. Neither Elrond nor Legolas seemed willing to move for a long moment as their eyes searched the others, finding only a myriad of emotions and questions, but no actual answers.

And then Elrond was taking the first step, leaning in a little more, just enough to cause his breath to whisper across Legolas' lips, causing them to tingle in expectation and want. All sound seemed to drown out and away from Legolas, to be replaced with that of the blood pounding in his ears as Elrond paused once more, so close to changing the very nature of their relationship, hesitant to take that final step.

Just as Elrond leaned in however, his lips barely even brushing over Legolas' own, all sound suddenly came back to him, the realisation of where he was and who he was with forcing him to turn his face away, his eyes noticing the looks Elrond and himself were receiving, hearing the whispers that were starting up from the near kiss.

Legolas dropped his head as he tried to hide the impending blush of embarrassment and shame and guilt. He felt Elrond shift beside him, silent and awkward, he closed his eyes, raising his hand to touch timidly at his lips; lips that tingled in expectation and want of that kiss he'd nearly had bestowed upon them.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Do not be,"

"I am," Legolas looked up at the dark-haired elf, not quite meeting his eyes, "I- I am not ready for, I-," he wrapped his arms about his stomach, unable to continue as words evaded him.

Elrond touched at his shoulder, "It is alright, Legolas, I should have-,"

"No! Please, Elrond!" He met Elrond's gaze even as he felt his blush intensifying. "I just-,"

But what either of them would have said, neither would have the chance to find out as two elves made their way through the throng of people, moving towards them. Legolas found himself tensing up all over again, his face hardening to hide his emotions as the two elves he wished not to see above all else (save perhaps his father and Ahearn) arrived before them

"Father," Elrohir and Elladan bowed their heads in greeting to Lord Elrond before turning to Legolas and greeting him with the same polite gesture, "Prince Legolas,"

Elrond bid his son's welcome, enquiring after them both before asking them the intent of their appearance. Elrohir's gaze settled on Legolas, who was trying not to squirm in his seat, he felt suddenly stifled and surrounded by these three elves. Two of which had assaulted him and one of which well… he wasn't entirely sure. Had Elrond really tried to kiss him? Here in the Hall of Fire? Surrounded by his people?

He had no time to think on it further as Elrohir began to offer him an apology on behalf of both Elladan and himself for their actions against him. Legolas snapped to attention, his eyes sharpening on the twins before him- on Elrohir whose words were obviously sincere and heartfelt, to Elladan who was looking between Legolas and Elrond with a rather odd look upon his face.

"…We did not think, Legolas, and are extremely sorry for any hurt we may have caused you. We sought only to help you even if our methods brought about the opposite affect. We do not expect you to forgive us for our behaviour, though we pray that one day you may."

Legolas turned his eyes back to Elrohir as the dark-haired elf finished speaking. He knew the older twin's words were spoken with sincerity and though he longed to forgive them, Legolas found that he could not. Not even when their actions had unintentionally resulted in his receiving sanctuary in Imladris. Legolas swallowed thickly, stiffly nodding his head before responding to the elf's words.

"I accept your apology Elrohir, Elladan," he began, "but I do not forgive you your actions."

Elrohir winced slightly, though Elladan simply remained expressionless, his eyes almost cold as they flickered over Legolas before he turned to his father.

"I wish to speak with you, father, if I may have a moment of your time?"

Elrohir looked at his twin in surprise but Elladan did not turn to acknowledge the enquiring stare. Elrond too looked slightly startled at the request. There was a moment of almost uncomfortable silence before Elrond spoke.

"Can this not wait, Elladan?" He glanced at Legolas from the corner of his eye, hesitant to leave the blond elf without having the chance to speak with him, to explain his own actions and intentions.

Legolas caught the look and straightened a little, deciding that now was the time to take his chance at escaping the sudden feeling of claustrophobia that had come over him.

He touched lightly at Elrond's arm to catch his attention, his eyes not quite meeting the Elven Lord's when he turned to face Legolas. "I believe I shall go out for some fresh air, my Lord?"

When Elrond did not answer for a long moment, Legolas finally gathered the courage to look up, meeting the dark gaze and seeing the worry in his eyes.

"If you are sure, my prince?" he asked.

Legolas simply nodded his head, forcing a smile as he stood to his feet with Elrond. He thanked the Elven Lord for escorting him this evening and bid his goodbyes to the three elves before turning from them and making his way towards the arched doorway leading out onto the balcony and grounds.

The temperature change as he stepped out onto the balcony was most welcome. The cool touch of ice in the air stealing his breath, causing his exhales to condense into small puffs of white cloud before his eyes. Lightly the young elf stepped down the few stairs that led out onto a frost-covered courtyard. Guards were visibly posted about the area and Legolas felt himself, really for the first time since entering the Yenearsira Ball, relaxing.

Taking a deep breath of chilly air, Legolas closed his eyes to savour the night. He could hear the singing coming from the opened balcony doors above, a smile tugging at his lips at the obvious happiness and enjoyment the season's festivities inspired into its people.

For a moment he felt a pang in his heart at the though of Mirkwood and how her people would be celebrating Yenearsira. His stomach clenching at the thought of previous years spent with his father on this night, after Mirkwoods festivities were finished they would retire to sit before a roaring fire, sipping hot beverages and talking on inconsequential things. The past two years Ahearn had joined them in this, their annual get-together, cradling Legolas against his chest, strong arms wrapped protectively about his waist.

Legolas shook his head, dispelling the memories from his mind before the longing could start up again. And the image of Ahearn did disappear, only to be replaced by one of Elrond, of Elrond with his arms about Legolas, staring into his eyes the way he did, bending his head to place a kiss to his temple, his cheek… his mouth…

Legolas blinked, biting his lip at the thought, a different kind of longing sweeping over him. One that wished Elrond was out here with him, out here to hold him in silence as they stared out into the night, as a friend, as a… _lover_? Was that what he really wanted? Was it even what Elrond wanted?

He shook his head to himself, "How could he want you, Legolas?" He whispered to himself, his words carried away into the night. "Who could want you?" He wrapped his arms about his belly, shivering now against the cold as confusion and sadness swept over him.

He heard someone come out onto the balcony, thinking nothing of it until the sounds of footsteps were heard to be coming down the stairs, moving towards him. Legolas turned quickly, his heartbeat speeding up slightly until he recognised the dark-haired elf in the deep emerald green robes that was slowly approaching, cautiously, as if unsure whether or not he was welcomed.

"Elrohir," Legolas greeted, neither warmly nor coldly.

The young lord bowed his head in greeting, "Legolas," He came to stand beside the prince, looking out into the dark expanse of forest that surrounded Imladris. They stood in silence for a long moment, a tense expectation brewing between them, causing Legolas to lament the easy silences they had once often and comfortably found themselves in.

Taking a deep breath Elrohir straightened his shoulders a little, his eyes focussed on nothing in particular as he stared out into the darkness.

"You want him," was all he said.

Legolas tensed beside him, his breath catching silently, "I know not of what you speak." He did not turn to look at the other elf, and neither did Elrohir turn to look at him, though his eyes did flash with some suppressed emotion.

"You know what I speak of," the young lord stated, softly, simply.

Legolas turned his head a little, shooting Elrohir a defiant look. "I do not." He said firmly, "I also do not wish to have this conversation- whatever it may be about."

Elrohir felt his lips quirk, though his humour at Legolas' words was nonexistent.

"You would be good together," Elrohir persisted.

Legolas tensed further, unwilling to discuss that which he did not even have an answer for. "Do you not know when to back off, Elrohir? Can you not learn when to act and when to remain still?"

Elrohir winced, rightly connecting the blond elf's words to his actions against the younger elf. "I have apologised for my actions." He whispered, bowing his head.

Legolas slumped slightly not wanting to really fight with the dark-haired elf, "And I have accepted your apology, Elrohir." He wetted his lips; "I have not however, forgiven you for it."

"Our intentions were good," he finally turned his head to face Legolas, his eyes meeting the accusing greens of Legolas'.

"But your methods were not." The Prince of Mirkwood replied, his voice was equally as soft as Elrohir's' though his tone far colder. The young lord visibly winced.

"I know. I cannot express to you how sorry I am that I hurt you Legolas, that with my actions I have lost both your trust and your friendship,"

Legolas closed his eyes at the words, feeling Elrohir's pain at having to speak them out loud and make them all the more real. He despised the twins their actions against him, but he did not despise them. He reached out and touched at Elrohir's arm, the action gentle, "Nothing is lost forever,"

Elrohir smiled sadly, "I pray that your words are true."

"They are," Legolas said.

The dark-haired Elf gave a grim smile and nodded. There was a slightly less tense silence between them until Elrohir broke it once more. "May I speak my mind, Legolas?"

The young prince looked up in puzzlement and suspicion, cautiously inclining his head, indicating that he was listening.

Elrohir swallowed heavily, shifting slightly in the cool air of the night. "Know that I say this only to give us both peace of mind,"

"Elrohir-," Legolas began to interrupt, only to stop short as the dark-haired elf held up his hand to request his silence, a gesture eerily reminiscent of Elrond.

"Please Legolas, listen to me, I know you'd rather I not speak it, but I must. I see what there is between you and I say this, that you two would be good together, you and my father- you and Elrond,"

Legolas turned away, "And what makes you think I feel that way inclined to your father?" he asked, his voice thick with suppressed emotion.

Elrohir's hand on his shoulder caused him to look up once more. "I see the way you look at him," Elrohir's gaze was intense, causing Legolas to drop his own with a flush as he read the unspoken words in Elrohir's eyes, words that told him, that said 'you once used to look at me the same way.'

"I am simply grateful for his help and support." The words sounding unconvincing even to his ears.

"It is more than that,"

"There is nothing more."

"There is something more."

Silence grew once more between them as they stared out over the grounds of Imladris.

"And what of you, Elrohir?" Legolas asked quietly.

The dark-haired elf turned to him with a frown, "What of me?"

"How would you feel over the whole matter?"

Elrohir gave a slightly sad smile, "Whatever makes you happy, Legolas, will make me happy. Will make both Elladan and myself happy."

A vision of Elladan's gaze flickering coldly between Elrond and himself flittered through the blond prince's mind, he doubted Elladan would be entirely happy with the prospect of his father being anything other than a mentor to him. Legolas wasn't even entirely sure if he wanted Elrond as anything other. His stomach lurched slightly as if in disagreement.

He looked up to find Elrohir watching him. The older elf smiled softly at him before bowing his head slightly.

"Just think on what I've said," He said by way of parting comment before turning and heading back up to the Hall of Fire, leaving Legolas staring after him, a frown on his face and confusion clouding up his mind.

- - -

**To Be Continued…?  
**At least one review per chapter needed to continue, if you would like to read the most recent chapters of WJ please visit my Yahoo!Group WildJustice (linked in my bio). There you can not only find chapters not yet posted elsewhere, but also polls, fanart and fic and a friendly place to chat about anything and everything WJ and LotR related!

- - -


	26. Chapter 26

**Wild Justice**

**Chapter 26**

- - -

He'd left the ball soon after his talk with Elrohir- though not a conversation by any means, the dark-haired elf had given Legolas much to think on, his words serving in part to bring only more angst to Legolas' already troubled soul. He was content, had been content, with his relationship- his _friendship_- with Elrond thus far- why should he want to change that? To risk that which was uncertain, that which could only end up causing him much more hurt and pain?

His heart had been used and abused once, and though he trusted Elrond not to toy with him in the same ways Ahearn had, he could not trust to hope- for hope was what he'd done with his ex-lover- hoping day in and day out that Ahearn would be the one he'd always imagined him to be, even fantasised him to be, that he'd be the caring, loving person he was when in company, not the bitter and controlling half-elf he truly was.

Elrond wouldn't hurt him, no, but Legolas didn't think he could take such a risk. Not now, not so soon after everything. A gentle almost prodding feeling in his stomach had him rubbing at the swelling of pregnancy, a small smile touching his lips before fading away again. Here he was thinking about how he could not enter into anything more with the Lord or Imladris when he did not even know for sure if said Lord even desired him as anything more! Who was he to assume such a thing? Who as he to think himself worthy?

Memories of a kiss almost shared with the raven-haired Elven Lord had him pausing before the door to his chambers, eyes closed as he allowed the memory to wash over him, fingers rising automatically to his lips, touching timidly as if in the pretence of being something more.

With a heavy sigh Legolas snapped himself from his musings, entering his chambers and closing the door behind him. He noted vaguely that more candles had been lit for him, and that the full-length mirror had been removed. Slowly he set about stripping himself of his robes, allowing the silken fabric to slip from his body and pool upon the floor around his slippered feet before stepping from them and moving over towards his bed and the fresh sleeping robes that had been laid out for him. Legolas shrugged lightly into them before moving back towards his robes- squatting carefully in order to pick them up from the floor- they were too beautiful to be left there to crease up.

He ran his hand over the blue silk, caressing the material to his cheek a moment- relishing in the feel of it against his skin, remembering how it flowed about his changing form, how comforting and protected he had felt in it. A gift, Elrond had said it was, for the Prince of Mirkwood to attend the Yenearsira ball with him.

Legolas moved to lay the robes over the bottom of his bed. His eyes lingering on them a moment longer as his fingers removed the ribbon from his hair, finally turning his gaze elsewhere as he tossed it towards the vanity before making his way towards the window. It was no doubt his favourite spot to sit and think when his mind was in turmoil and he needed a chance to sit and think things through. And this evening certainly qualified as a time of turmoil, he inwardly mused, pulling himself up and settling back against the cushions.

Legolas pressed his forehead against the coolness of the glass, relishing the feel of it against his heated skin. His breath ghosted across the pane, beading white against the translucency. He raised his fingers to the misted area and absentmindedly drew a diagonal line through it, followed by another diagonal line, this time pointed in the opposite direction.

It was only as he was about to add a horizontal strike through both lines did Legolas come to his senses and wipe almost ferociously at the window until he could once more see through the glass, until he could see _through_ the glass and look upon his reflection. All pale faced and sunken eyes- the traumas of the day were catching up to him- his fears and worries beginning to once again take their toll on him.

It wasn't just his confusion over the nights events- Elrond's actions; Elrohir's words- but too the suppressed fears of his discovery were making themselves known to him as he sat, safer in his musings. It had only been a matter of time before he was found out, and since he'd been recognised in the forests, Elrond had convinced him that being seen in public would serve to show that he had nothing to hide- that nothing could be done in secret about his staying in Imladris.

The thought of anyone conspiring against him caused shivers of dread to race through his body, yet the thought in itself had him automatically thinking of Ahearn- of assuming that any plots against him would be orchestrated by the half-elf.

His stomach lurched- what he assumed was a foot kicking out- in what he liked to think of as a comforting gesture. He rubbed the area of his stomach fondly, smiling tenderly at his protruding belly and trying to push his disheartening thoughts from his mind. Though he wasn't as large as he'd seen some female elves become, Legolas was always conscious of the small bulge of which inside his growing child lay. His hand rubbed unconsciously in soothing circles as he turned his face to the window once more and his mind inwards, images of the ball taking over his mind.

Yenearsira had never before been a time of sadness or confusion for him. Always he'd relished in the night of merry-makings that lasted well into the hours of dawning day. And though he could still hear the happy Elves of Imladris as they celebrated the winter solstice, Legolas missed the sounds of his own people as they too set about in their own celebrations, missed the singing and dancing and mingling before retiring to his father's rooms whereupon the two of them- father and son- would curl up together and drink spiced wine and mull over their thoughts content in the presence of a loved one.

But then, it hadn't been like that for a long while. Not for a few years at least, not for the few years in which Ahearn and himself had been lovers- driving an invisible arrow through a previously unbreakable bond between them. And neither had known the cause, choosing to mourn the loss instead of working to mend it because attempting to mend it only served to cause more pain between them, open up more distance as words and actions quickly turned to shouts and defensive gestures. And now, he knew- unwanted tears stinging the dulled greens of his eyes- things would never again be the same between them. Especially not now after his father's actions and Legolas' reactions.

He covered his eyes with his hand least the hot tears he felt building behind his closed lids could be allowed to spill out and over- running searing trails down his cheeks, seeping through his fingers and down his slender wrist. Legolas took a deep, shuddering breath, tipping his head back and blinking furiously- feeling the salty tears clinging to his eyelashes, a bead of grief slipping out and running down his cheek in a daring bid of freedom, only to be dashed away by the back of a pale hand least any other think to try and do the same.

For now his father would hear of his stay in Imladris and come for him. Ahearn too. And what then would he do? Could he bear to put Elrond in the position of defending him against Mirkwood- his own homeland? Could Legolas bear to go against his father's wishes and refuse to return home- for despite it all he could never hate the elf, not even after all that he had forced Legolas through. Could he bear to be faced with Ahearn, a lover turned someone he now resented, having learned to see past his own love?

In truth he did not think he could bear any of it. Least of all forcing Elrond into the political difficulties that were sure to arise if he refused to give the Prince of Mirkwood back to his father, the king. He could not bear it, no, but he would- he would try at the very least, and not for anyone else's sake but that of his unborn child's. Returning to Mirkwood was to bring the babe certain death. At least in staying in Imladris, Legolas was sure to be able to allow his child the chance of life.

Rubbing at his tired eyes, Legolas rested his forehead against the windowpane, closing his eyes momentarily and expelling a huge whoosh of breath- as if releasing what he could of his tensions. He knew not how long he sat there, allowing his thoughts- fears and worries and hopes- to flitter through his mind, but soon they turned to dreams of the most unusual kind.

He settled back against the pillows, breathing evening out and deepening as in the beginnings of sleep he allowed his mind and imagination to take wing, to soar through cloudless skies of cerulean blue and over mountains, rivers, and green, green fields, over trees and forests, spinning round and down until he found himself within a maze of trees, an overgrown path spread out before him.

And he was running, the wind touching, teasing at his naked body, as he ran, ran- a path of lush green grass beneath his bare feet, sunlight streaming through the thick grouping of trees that grew all around him, reaching up, up, to touch the sky and reach for the heavens. Leaves rustled around him, touched too by fingers of wind and he laughed, the sound light and pure- the very sound of his own happiness lifting his soul.

He came to a stop in the middle of a glade- twisting, turning, head tilting to the sky as he tried to spot the sun through the criss-cross of branches and ever-moving foliage. All around him plants were in bloom with flowers so bold and beautiful he wanted to sing, his nostrils taking in their heady scent like a rush to the head.

Legolas found himself looking down at his body, noting- without a sense of fear or panic that his stomach was smooth and flat and toned- as it was before he'd been gifted with child. Yet still he smiled, rubbing at the area, a child's laugher suddenly sounding, rising up to touch at his ears, echoing around him with no sense of direction. He spun around, laughing also, calling out for the child- his child he knew- but the giggling grew distant as he spun and spun, around and around until he was spinning no longer but running and running and running some more- running and laughing in turn- happiness rushing through him in a burst of endorphins at the knowledge that he was being pursued. He ran until he could run no more, falling back against the trunk of an old oak- lying back, eyes closed as he offered himself up to his pursuer, his hunter.

Legolas opened his eyes at the sound of a horse's hooves, his gaze coming to fall on the Lord of Imladris himself, vaguely noting through half-lidded eyes that the Elven Lord too was naked as he was, but that he was only human from the waist upwards. Allowing his eyes to drift lower- no blush of modesty staining his cheeks- Legolas found that the rest of Elrond's body was as that of a horse's- the thick and glossy coat covering his lower body almost in exact likeness to that of Ahearn's favourite mare, Arroch.

Elrond approached closer, his gait elegant and proud in his centaur-like form. Legolas' lips parted as Elrond reached out to him, and he found himself raising his arm also and reaching out towards the Elven Lord, daring to touch at the Lord of Imladris, yet a breath before their fingers were allowed to touch, Legolas found the world spinning away until darkness came over him and the dream ended abruptly.

Legolas jerked awake, his body bolting upright- eyes wide and unseeing, breathing but short, sharp pants as- still held captive by the intensity of the dream- Legolas unconsciously reached down and touched himself, a jolt of pleasure shooting throughout his body in tingling waves, a sticky hotness spilling over his thighs.

With a gasp for breath, Legolas found himself frozen still as he rode out the waves of pleasure that assaulted him before leaving him boneless and slumping back against the pillows behind him, heart palpitating something fierce within his chest. His hands were trembling as he raised them to his face, wiping at the sheen of sweat that had beaded upon his brow- running his fingers through his blond hair, his mind a daze, a whir of confusion that turned quickly to shame and guilt, a flush embarrassment flooding over him as he recalled the details of his dream, and the implications of what had resulted from it washing through his spent frame.

Teeth chattering against the warmth of the room, Legolas shakily pushed himself upright, shifting to swing his legs over the edge of the window-seat, wincing at the feeling of tepid heat dribbling down the inside of his legs. He reached down, pressing the already dampened material of his sleeping robes to the offending area as he made his way into the washroom.

Sudden tears pricked at his eyes as he went about stripping himself and washing both his body and his robes with a basin of fresh water. He stilled a moment to press the back of his hand to his mouth, biting down to muffle the cry that crept up his throat and threatened to spill out into the night.

He understood not why such a dream- odd as it may seem- should have affected him so. Nor why it was of Elrond, half-elf, half-horse as he had been… half Ahearn's horse at that. He recalled the proud handsome features of both man and beast combined as tears pooled and spilt from his eyes, thinking of Elrond and his kindness- the protector, wanting, claiming; thinking of Ahearn and his dominance- always collecting the best of everything and anything he could lay his hands on. Was not Legolas the best of all of Mirkwood- in the eyes of the half-elf at least? Yet still Ahearn had chosen the horse over his own lover- always, always, always inadequate, compared… unwanted.

Was it a choice, then? One that his subconscious mind wished for him to decide upon? What though was he to choose? Whether to be claimed by Elrond or become like Arroch to Ahearn? Legolas leant back against a nearby wall, the coolness sending shivers through his body. He wrapped his arms about his stomach, recalling that in the dream he had already birthed his child- the echoes of his baby's joyous laughter echoed in his ears and he smiled through his tears.

"Whatever happens," He whispered, looking down at his protruding belly, "No matter what, you will always come first to me. Anything I do or decide will be with thought of you in mind, my baby. Mine." He rubbed at his stomach, soothing himself with the gesture until he heaved himself a sigh and moved to hang his wet but cleaned robes on a rail to dry, making his way back into his own rooms and pulling a fresh set from his cupboard.

Legolas redressed himself before daring to make his way back over towards the window seat- the pillows indented from where he'd been lying against them. He felt at the seat, breathing a sigh of relief at its untainted touch, biting his lip as fragments of dream flittered fleetingly through his mind. His fingers danced over the pillows, smoothing them out even as he allowed his mind to drift, unable to keep from lingering on the dream and the details within- as confusing and humiliating as they may be to his waking self, Legolas could not forget the sheer freedom and excitement he'd felt when running through the woods, how exhilarating the knowledge that he was being chased, pursued, by someone not out to hurt him.

Running his fingers through his hair once again, Legolas allowed himself to perch upon the seat, his eyes drifting to and out of the window, seeing that it was snowing again, large white flakes drifting down to blanket the earth around them- he could still hear the Yenearsira celebrations going on, though muted due to the distance from his room to the Hall of Fire, Legolas knew that the night was yet young to the celebrators.

A sudden light rapping at his door had Legolas tensing up, head snapping around to stare wide-eyed and timidly at the entrance to his rooms.

"Legolas?" Elrond's voice came, low and quite as if not wishing to disturb the young prince should he be asleep. Legolas flushed at the thought of returning to the realm of dreams should he experience any more… reactions to them. His flush deepened.

"Legolas, my prince, are you still awake?" For the briefest of moments Legolas nursed the idea of ignoring the Elven lord, of pretending to be asleep, but he knew that Elrond would know of his bluff. The candles about his room were still lit for a start, the dull glow still strong enough to reflect under the door, a signal to all that he was indeed still awake.

Biting his lip in slight indecision Legolas called out that Elrond should enter, hoping and praying that he could feign tiredness and excuse himself from any lengthy time in Elrond's presence. He did not think he could look the Lord of Imladris in the eye after dreaming about him in such and inappropriate way.

He heard his door opening and closing, shooting a quick glance over his shoulder to see that it was indeed Elrond who had entered, before turning his back to the Elven Lord and looking out the window once more. His body was as taut as a bow as Elrond's footsteps eventually came to a stop, just within his peripheral version. Legolas moved his arms up to hug himself.

"Is all well, my prince?" Elrond's voice caused a shiver to run through Legolas' body, he looked up into Elrond's face for a moment only before he turned away again. It was only a moment Elrond had needed though to take note of Legolas' flushed and bright-eyed face, his brow creasing in concern.

"Legolas?"

"Fine," the young prince choked out, his voice catching in his throat, "I am fine, my Lord."

Elrond turned his body to face him, his head tilted in silent contemplation. Legolas shot him a quick glance from the corner of his eye, wetting his lips nervously and feeling as though he were about to be lectured, reprimanded for something done wrong.

He ducked his head to Elrond's scrutiny, flinching when a warm hand touched at his shoulder, the heat penetrating through the flimsy-feeling material of his night robes. Legolas felt suddenly exposed, moving to shy away from the Elven Lord but finding himself stilled as another hand touched at his face, tilting it upwards- he kept his eyes closed. Feeling young and foolish as he did so yet unable to help himself, feeling as though he would cry once again that night should he look upon Elrond and feel the uncertainty and despair and embarrassment over everything washing over him.

Despite himself though, a lone tear managed to escape him- his eyes opening, hand rising to dash it away only to be beaten by Elrond's own as the Elven Lord brushed his fingers across Legolas' cheek, wiping at the liquid drop. His eyes met Elrond's own, seeing the worry and confusion reflected there.

"Fine, Legolas?" Elrond asked softly, questioningly.

Legolas swallowed heavily, "I am feeling perhaps a little… overwhelmed this night, my lord, please- excuse me my behaviour."

The Elven Lord frowned, "This would have nothing to do with Elrohir would it?"

Legolas' eyes widened, heart leaping to his throat in shock as his mind jumped to all sorts of conclusions. Did Elrond know? Had he overheard Elrohir's words? Did he know what Elrohir had been saying?

"I-," But he couldn't think of a word to say in response.

"I know not what he has said to you, Legolas," Elrond reassured, reading Legolas' expression, "I know only that he followed you out when Elladan requested a word."

"Oh," Legolas turned his head away once more, his mind a whir.

Elrond's frown deepened at Legolas' slightly relieved look at his words. He worried that Elrohir had cornered Legolas for the same reasons Elladan had sought him out- were neither of his sons to simply let be that which was not?

Elladan had been quick to express his disapproval over what he dubbed 'a growing closeness' between himself and the Prince of Mirkwood, and Elrond was quick to silence his son's protests and accusations of them becoming anything more than acquaintances- for a child, old as Elladan was, should never try to control that which does not concern them, and though should anything develop between himself and Legolas only then would he seek consol with his sons, for they were dear to him also.

Elrond touched at Legolas' hand this time, lifting it into his own and holding it there. "Has Elrohir said something to upset you, Legolas?" He questioned gently, "Have _I_ perhaps done something to offend you?" He squeezed lightly at Legolas' hand; "You act so strangely now in my presence, I fear my actions at the ball have served only to frighten you away from me?"

The blond elf looked torn as next he spoke, "Please, my Lord… it is not you."

"Elrohir then?" Elrond prompted.

"Nor your son… I…" Legolas tried to think of the right way to phrase his words, "He was merely trying to be his usual- er, helpful self."

"Helpful in what way, Legolas?"

Legolas shook his head, leaning into Elrond's touch as the elder elf made to cup at his cheek, to still his actions.

"His words have confused me."

"He has said something you do not like?"

Legolas shrugged. "He was only speaking what he sees as truth."

Elrond's thumb stroked up and down the soft skin of his cheek. "If it is any comfort to you, my prince, Elladan's words this evening have too brought confusion and the need for contemplation to me."

The blond elf blinked, startled. Fearing now that the twins had teamed up to spread their silly notions between Elrond and himself.

Elrond smiled gently at him, moving to press a soft kiss to his temple.

"I shall not ask if you do not, Legolas."

Legolas nodded, smiling softly- still unable to meet Elrond's gaze fully, yet able to accept the older elf's embrace when offered. Legolas allowed himself to bury his face against Elrond's chest, hands clinging almost desperately at the front of Elrond's robes as the Elven Lord wrapped his own arms securely about him- one around his growing waist, the other across his shoulders.

He drank in the comfort Elrond was offering, knowing that Elrond too was seeking the same from him. It was a strange thought, but one that in itself was comforting.

- - -

"Fool! You let him see you and now he has let the world see him!" Feoras snapped, glaring at his companion.

Timur looked untroubled, snorting at the other elf's words, "Hardly the world, Feoras."

"No," Feoras agreed, a scowl upon his brow, "But appearing so very publicly in Imladris is bound to cause news of his stay here to travel back to Mirkwood! We have our orders, Lord Ahearn will be most displeased should he learn you have sabotaged them with your foolhardy need to strike fear into the prince."

"My actions are never foolhardy, my friend. I saw and opportunity to find out if he was the prince or not and I took it,"

"You also gave him more reason to be on his guard. You could have just asked him for directions instead of flaunting the fact that you knew who he was!" Feoras paced the room angrily. "How are we supposed to fulfil our orders if he is more on his guard?"

Timur brushed a piece of lint from his trousers, waiting until he had his companions attention before looking up into his still glaring face, "The plans are still workable. We shall merely have to speed things along."

"And how do you propose we do that?"

Timur smirked at him. "I believe I have found us the perfect opportunity to snag us the prince- easily and unexpectedly, even should he be on his guard."

Feoras raised his eyebrows at the malicious glee evident in his friend's voice, unable to help the sadistic twitching of his own lips in response.

"Do tell?" He asked, praying that all may not be at a loss after all.

- - -

**To Be Continued…? **

- - -


	27. Chapter 27

**Wild Justice **

**Chapter 27**

- - -

**S**now lay thick and heavy upon the ground, the white powder blanketing the world around him, lying untouched for the most part as he ventured out into the frigid chilliness of the winter morning. A bird chirped somewhere in the distance, the sound echoing through the thinned branches of the skeletal-looking trees lining the outskirts of the woodland realm, they had shed their leaves for the winter season, their autumn-coloured foliage long buried beneath the snows whilst their evergreen cousins stood proud and verdant.

Legolas followed the sounds of lone birds twittering, scattered around the woodland area as they called out seeking their brethren. He venturing deeper into the forests surrounding Imladris, his footsteps light as he gracefully made his way through the thickening trees, the evergreens dominating the inner shelters of the forest. And though his soul soared at the freedom of being outwith the sanctums of Lord Elrond's household, his heart hung heavy with a sense of grief and loss that had little to do with his fears over his pregnancy, his father, or even Ahearn. It was as if in the mere week and a bit since celebrating what he had of Yenearsira something of great importance to him had been taken away.

What confused him more than his feelings however was knowing that the loss was of Elrond, Lord of Imladris, who had subtly seemed to change, distancing himself from Legolas bit by bit until they were hardly to see each other in the space of a few days, never mind having once spent countless days in each others company.

Legolas was constantly berating himself for daring to think he was important enough for the Elven Lord to cater to. He knew that Elrond had his own duties to uphold as Lord of Imladris- duties he'd admitted on more than one occasion to Legolas, when they'd sat together in some room or other discussing what it was they had though to converse upon, that he had been remiss in his obligations to his realm- poor Glorfindel having to take over the brunt of that which he had neglected, along with an exasperated Erestor.

With the prospect of a visit from Mirkwood any day now hanging over them all, it was any wonder the Elven Lord had time to eat and sleep, never mind socialise with the pregnant elf seeking sanctuary from the king of another land.

Legolas rubbed at his tired eyes. And yet his yearning to spend even a moment in Elrond's company once more as always helped to quash the guilt over his thoughts, leaving him left in his longing. He'd wondered more than once if Elrond's distance from him had less to do with work and more to do with whatever agenda his sons were on.

The behaviour of the twins over the past week and a half confused and annoyed him to no end, for though Elrohir was almost to be seen pushing him into an accord with Elrond; Elladan appeared so utterly apposed to the idea of Legolas becoming any sort of something to his father. His knowledge of Elladan's feelings on the matter had not even been accumulated from the spiteful looks the youngest of the twins would shoot his way whenever their paths crossed and no one was around to rebuke him his actions, nor even had the way Elladan would accost Elrond whenever Legolas was close by- so as to keep them from exchanging even the briefest of greetings with one another- given sway to any of Legolas' beliefs. No, Legolas knew of Elladan's feelings on the matter from the best possible and most trustworthy of sources- Elladan himself.

Dry leaves, protected from the snows by the canopy above, crunched beneath the soft soles of his boots as he walked on through the forest. He had brought his knives with him, strapped and easily accessible at his waist. Though he was in no condition to fight off an ambush or attack of any physical sort, Legolas had decided to take a chance at venturing outdoors. The very thought of spending another miserable day stuck inside waiting in vein hope for a visit from Lord Elrond was enough to twist his stomach and spoil his appetite.

Breakfast neglected, Legolas had been swift to don his briefs, shirt and leather jerkin, taking a long moment to pull his boots over swollen feet and ankles before reaching for his hooded cloak. He'd mind enough to filch a stick or two of cinnamon-, which Abie had been kind enough to bring him- from the breakfast tray before leaving his rooms, nimble fingers still fastening the buckle of his blades about his seemingly ample waist, feet already leading him almost unconsciously through the halls and passages that would lead him out of the Last Homely House.

The first touch of wintry air against his face was heavenly to him, a light breath of wind dancing across his skin, teasing at a few flyaway strands that had the boldness to slip out from beneath his hood. Legolas had taken a deep breath, filling his lungs with the cool, crisp air before purposely striding in the direction of the stables, feeling the need to check in on his horse. He had been remiss in his duties towards his mare over the past weeks and though he had every confidence in Imladris' stable hands, he felt the need to check in.

The first puff of hot breath against his hand brought a genuine if small smile to Legolas' face as his horse nuzzled into his palm, searching for something edible. He stroked her mane, running his fingers through the soft hair of her fringe contented for the moment to simply be. Of course such comfortable a moment was not to last overly long as the sound of a waking Imladris increased as dawn passed and the day began.

It was only the huff of breath that alerted him to the presence of another having entered the stables as well. The footsteps light and purposeful as they approached one of the paddocks and led a whinnying horse out.

Legolas turned his head, propriety dictating that he at least acknowledge the individual before departing. Legolas' heart stilled a moment only as he came face to face with Elladan, the dark-haired elf watching him critically as Legolas dipped his head belatedly in greeting.

"Quel amrun, Elladan," Good morning, Elladan Legolas offered the other elf a sort of half-smile, trying to judge the dark-haired elf's mood this morn. Elladan did not return the greeting, though to keep up at least the appearance of decorum he dipped his head in acknowledgement of Legolas even as his brow creased into a frown and his lips thinned at the sight of the Mirkwood Prince.

Legolas pursed his lips at the snub, turning away from Elladan and focussing his attentions back upon his horse. He picked up the sounds of Elladan readying his own horse for riding; checking legs and hooves for any sign of harm. The tensed silence between then building until the sounds of the horses moving around in their paddocks became harsh and loud to his ears.

Legolas sighed softly, wondering momentarily if he should risk a confrontation with the younger twin in some way so as to sort this growing animosity between them. He dismissed the thought as quickly as it came to him however, he was in no mood for a quarrel.

With a whispered word of farewell, Legolas turned to make his way from the stables. The sun had risen further, he noted, the weak rays strengthening by the moment to heat the lands and vainly attempt to melt at the freshly fallen snows. He longed to walk in the forests- it felt like an age since last he'd journeyed beneath the fresh smelling, intricately laced branches; journeyed and enjoyed it. His last encounter in the woods had been detrimental to any enjoyment he may have found.

"It wasn't enough was it?" Had Elladan's hissed words been any softer Legolas might have ignored them, choosing to believe that they were not meant for his ears. But he knew the young Lord spoke to him, and though Legolas would have preferred to ignore them, he did not, turning to face Elladan with crossed arms and an expectant look upon his face.

"I beg your pardon?" He enquired politely enough. Elladan continued brushing down the tall brown horse beside him, ignoring Legolas for a moment. Ignoring him until it became apparent that the Mirkwood Prince had no plans of leaving without an explanation.

"My brother," Elladan said, brushing the sleek coat of the chestnut mare he was preparing. "He wasn't enough for you was he?"

Legolas frowned, not understanding Elladan's meaning in his references to Elrohir. What had his brother to do with his dislike of Legolas and his father becoming engaged as more than just friends? Not that it was likely to happen, Legolas mused, though the thought on occasion was pleasing to him.

"Elrohir." Elladan said coarsely, "Was it not enough you had my brother? That now you must have my father too?"

Legolas' mouth opened and closed in speechless shock, his cheeks flaming red at the insinuation in Elladan's words. His stomach rolled unpleasantly and had he consumed anything for his morning meal, Legolas knew his body would have repelled it at that moment. Unconsciously he placed his hand over his slightly protruding stomach, the other flying to his mouth as he stared wide-eyed and insulted at Elladan- one who at a time had been a friend to him, but who now appeared so resentful of him; so resentful of his brother and his father both.

With a shake of his head in denial, Legolas replied in a harsh whisper, "How dare you, Elladan? How dare you!" He turned on his heel and stormed away as fast as he was able though in truth he expected no chase, not even when he heard his name called out after him; soft enough to reach his ears only, not loud enough to garner the attention of the elves moving back and forth across the snowy courtyard before the Last Homely House.

He had not missed the look of mild regret that had appeared in Elladan's eyes a moment after the words passed his lips, such a glimpse however did nothing to alleviate the fact that Elladan had dared voice such thoughts at all.

His footsteps swift, Legolas was quick to integrate himself amidst the trees and underbrush of Imladris' surrounding woodland, his eyes unable to take in the beauty around him as his thoughts swam with thoughts of Elladan's words, Elrond's actions, the trouble he always seemed to bring upon himself and those about him. Legolas knew he was not at fault- not entirely- for all that had been happening in regards to himself and his predicament, but it did nothing to counter the fact that he felt it was.

_Was it not enough you had my brother? That now you must have my father too?_

The very memory of Elladan's words had his face flushing, burning with the humiliation they brought. Legolas had not even considered such a sordid scenario when he'd accepted Elrond's kindness to him, when he'd first allowed himself to think fondly of the Elven Lord, if only a little, and even then he had not been so obvious in his like- had he? He'd allowed Elrond the liberty of holding him, of offering him much needed comfort when upset- when they were alone together, but up until Yenearsira they had not been with each other in public enough for anyone, lest of all Elladan and Elrohir to have picked up on his feelings for Elrond.

And yet they had, so easily it seemed. Perhaps it had been their almost-shared kiss? The memory of which was still enough to make his lips tingle in expectation, a little flutter of the heart. But then the remembrance of the twins approach and the looks on their respective faces brought Legolas out of his musings with a sigh and a prickle of tears to his eyes.

Breathing deeply if a little shakily, Legolas slipped off the main path, stepping onto an overgrown and neglected trail that led him further into the thickening array of trees, moving quickly out of sight of the main pathway as he felt the build-up of tears becoming more persistent. Why now the need to cry? Blinking frantically, Legolas moved to lean his back against a convenient tree trunk, tilting his head backwards, looking skywards- his hood falling from his head as he reached up, pressing his fingers into clenched eyelids as he felt the unbidden liquid pooling beneath them a moment before spilling over to wet his cheeks with their salty trails.

Legolas tried to suppress his grief, but it seemed no matter how many times he wiped at his eyes, brushed his cheeks of wetness, still more would fall to soak his face. With a soft cry, Legolas buried his face into his hands, swallowing heavily against the growing lump in his throat as he tried to get a hold of himself and his emotions.

Elladan's words had been hurtful; there was no denying that, but surely not enough to garner such an emotive response from him? Why he felt the need to express his feelings thusly Legolas could not understand, not entirely at least; he only wished he did not feel so weak in his hurt.

"Legolas?" Legolas looked up with a startled gasp at the sound of his name. Having not heard the approach of anyone, he felt the shock of adrenaline shoot through his body as he pushed away from the tree swiftly, hands flying to his blades before he'd even so much as recognised whom it was that had come upon him.

Elrohir raised his hands in a show of faith, his brow creased with concern as he took in Legolas' flushed and grief-stricken face.

"What are you doing here?" Legolas asked hoarsely, voice choked and slightly breathless.

Elrohir opened his mouth to respond, jerking his arm in the direction behind him, "I was just…" He shook his head, his words left to trail off as he eyed Legolas concernedly. "What are you doing here?"

"I…" Legolas began, slowly removing his hands from his knives and discreetly trying to wipe at his face, his tears shocked into discontinuing. "I was taking a walk." He eventually managed, not quite meeting Elrohir's eyes.

"You were crying," Legolas scowled at the older elf's words, tensing as Elrohir gently approached him, placing a comforting arm upon his shoulder and squeezing.

"Come, mellonamin," He said softly, turning away and leading Legolas through the trees to wherever it was he had been before. Legolas followed, sighing quietly as he kept pace with Elrohir. He took the time to rub properly at his face, to compose himself and his thoughts, and to try and quell the erratic beating of his loudly pounding heart in the time it took for them to reach whatever destination Elrohir had in mind.

The young dark haired lord came to a pause long enough to push a few low hanging branches out of their way, turning a little to offer a soft smile to Legolas before beckoning the younger elf closer, his hand falling easily atop the Mirkwood Prince's shoulder as Legolas approached him before stepping past and into a shaded clearing, wet leaves crinkling beneath his boots as he made his way further into the small glade.

The tinkling sound of water rolling from rock to pool came to his ears and turning, Legolas was able to see a small, shallow stream of water flowing through the dell- icicles still clinging to the bare rocks just above the waters edge. The signs of winter's touch was visible even though many of the surrounding trees clung still to their leaves and blades of spring-green grass poked stubbornly up through the powdery snow; there came small signs of movement in the undergrowth of animals foraging for food and the gentle falling of snow from higher branches as birds fluttered from one tree to the next, dislodging the white substance.

"It is beautiful here, is it not?" Elrohir's voice came to him from nearby. Turning his head, Legolas noted that the young Elven lord stood a step behind him at his side. He offered a shaky smile and a nod of agreement at the comment.

"Yes, it is beautiful." He cleared his throat a moment, hands rising to smooth his blond locks from his face, tucking the lightened strands behind his ears as he continued to look around. "I feel as though I have been here before," Legolas spoke, the smallest of frowns creasing his brow as his eyes came to focus on a fallen trunk of tree, the wood covered in parts with a yellowing-green moss, his mind remembering a day from long ago when he had sat upon it in the arms of the one beside him.

"You have," Elrohir softly said. "I brought you here only once before." He stepped a pace to stand beside Legolas. "It is a good place to think, to relax," he turned to look at Legolas in profile. "It is good also to talk, Legolas."

"To talk, Elrohir?" Legolas asked, though he did not turn. Elrohir reached out once again to touch at his shoulder, his hand jerking back as Legolas flinched away from the touch, the younger elf's cheeks flushing, his fingers clenching into the fabric of his cloak.

"Legolas?" It was Elrohir's turn to frown at him, "What ails you, my friend?"

The casual shrug of shoulders in response to his enquiry and Legolas' breathless answer of, "Nothing," belied the sheen of tears that came to the younger elf's eyes. His arms moving up, one to wrap about himself whilst the other came to rest around his belly, the curve of it more readily visible now that it had been when last he'd seen the blond Prince.

"Nothing, Legolas?" Elrohir moved now to stand before him; to watch in undisguised alarm as a lone bead of liquid slipped its way down the younger elf's cheek. It was quickly brushed away with the back of his hand, but such an action did nothing to alter the fact that it had been there all the same. "How can it be nothing, when your very person projects such profound sadness. What is troubling you? What has you so upset?"

Elrohir's words urged him to speak, to look up and meet the other elf's imploring gaze, to see the honest desire to help Legolas in whatever way reflected in his eyes.

"Talk to me, Legolas," Elrohir urged softly. This time when his hand came to touch at Legolas' shoulder, the younger elf made no move to pull away.

"I know not what to say," Legolas whispered, biting at his lower lip. "I… I had thought to come for a walk today, to… to think, and to clear my mind of certain worries." The hesitancy of his words was not lost on Elrohir, who squeezed reassuringly at his shoulder, silently urging him to continue.

"I went first to the stables." He paused, frowning as he thought how best to phrase his next words. "I met with someone there, someone who thought to inform me what they truly thought of me."

Elrohir raised an eyebrow both at how Legolas was speaking as well as the flush that crept up to stain his blotched cheeks.

"What words were spoken?" Elrohir encouraged, swallowing a little in dreaded anticipation as Legolas looked up into his face, eyes searching his own for any trace of insincerity before the younger elf turned away from him once more, staring- unseeingly- at a point over his shoulder.

"I do not wish to repeat what was said."

Elrohir nodded, though he looked as though he wished to pursue the topic.

"Would you speak of it to my father?"

Legolas' gaze snapped back to Elrohir's, his expression shuttering alarmingly at the mention of Elrond. "I will not." He all but hissed in answer.

Elrohir stared at him, trying to deduce the reason behind Legolas' sudden- _hostility_?- pursing his lips together a moment before chancing a reply.

"I thought you and my father were close?" Elrohir felt slightly more bewildered as the flush staining Legolas' cheeks seemed to darken, with anger, shame or embarrassment he could not be sure, but the pain reflected in Legolas' eyes spoke of it as being something all together more complex.

"Has something happened between you and my father?" The words were spoken innocently enough, though Legolas could not take them as such. He pulled away from Elrohir completely and stepped away.

"I do not wish to speak of this anymore." Legolas' tone had a note of finality to it. Elrohir however could sense the desperation behind his words, his confusion over the whole moment spurring him to delve deeper into just what was bothering the young blond. He only wanted to help Legolas with whatever hurt he was going though.

"Legolas, whatever has happened between the two of you, it cannot be so distressing, can it? Surely it will mend itself. I know my father cares too deeply for you to let this… incident- ruin what you have together."

"And just what is it you think we have together, Elrohir? Because I've heard _enough_ insinuations of what is going on between Lord Elrond and myself this day to stand the thought of anymore! I'm not some-," He waved his hand in a sharp motion, at a loss for the words to express himself. "Just let this matter drop, Elrohir, I ask you please."

Legolas' words had solved at least some of the reason as to why the blond elf was so upset. If someone had been accusing Legolas and his father of… being intimate… but no, that in itself was hardly worthy of such a gross reaction. There had to be more behind it, so much more than some imply of happenings between them.

"I know what and what not you are, Legolas," Elrohir reassured, "I do not doubt your propriety in this. I ask only for you to confide in my father or myself what was insinuated that has caused you so much hurt? I know you care for my father and he for you, and that if anyone hurt you he-," His words were cut off.

"Stop this!" Legolas interrupted loudly, his expression pained. "Stop this at once! I do not wish to discuss this or any relating matter with you, nor your father. Can you not learn to let well enough alone?"

"I mean only to help,"

"You're making this worse."

"You know I do not mean to, if only you would-,"

"No!"

"Legolas-,"

"Elrohir!" the dark-haired elf tensed, watching as Legolas' face went from blush-pink to pallid at the sound of Elrohir's name, for it was not he who had spoken it. Swallowing heavily, Legolas forced himself to turn in the direction from whence the voice had come, a shiver running through his body as he watched Elrond step out into the clearing.

Legolas let out a startled gasp, feeling a rush of blood to his head as he contemplated just how long Elrond may have been standing, watching and listening. Oh Valar! What could he have heard? Legolas felt suddenly faint, his head spinning and his heart palpitating too fast. He felt as his body began to sway, his mind too slow to recognise the danger before his legs buckled and the ground was rushing up to meet him.

- - -

**To Be Continued…? **

- - -


End file.
